Where There's A Will
by veraklon
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set immediately after OoTP... Harry is called to a reading of the last will and testament of his godfather's will. How will he react to find that Padfoot has set events in motion for Harry's future happiness? And who opposes it?
1. There's A Way

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. This work is to in no way to be considered an attempt on my part to challenge her ownership of anything belonging to her. This is a work of fan fiction and no monies, royalties, et cetera are being profited from the work.**_

_**Author's Note: Yes. Again, I found a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. I'm not sure whether I want this to actually be a story or not, maybe just another one-shot, but every time I thought I had found a reasonable place to stop, I felt the need to keep writing. **_

_**I will leave it up to the readers to decide if there should be anything more beyond this. With a first chapter of over 20,000 words… I can't promise how soon a new one could come out, but you never know…**_

_**Please review.**_

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

THERE'S A WAY

"Are you sure about this?" The older man asked, his dark eyes standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin though barely still visible from the shadowed corner of the room. Overall, everything was dark… the immaculate bedroom seeming almost out of place considering the depth of their conversation.

Carefully, he observed how his daughter sighed, a white hand reaching up to push her brown, almost black, hair from her face, her pink lips twisted into some forced semblance of a smile, though he could easily discern that any happiness failed to reach her eyes… eyes that were as dark as his.

"Is it going to work?" She finally inquired. "Do you think we can do this? Now? Especially after… after…"

"After Sirius Black's death?" He shrugged, suddenly wishing that his wife had come with him to visit their daughter, to bolster their child's courage and resolve for what was going to happen. Too much could go wrong, too easily in fact… but if they could succeed, even just the tiniest fraction of what they dared to hope, it would all be worth it. And as for his daughter…

"Daddy?" Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper to be lost in the gloom of the evening light that barely passed through the dark curtains hanging over the windows.

"I'm not sure, angel." He admitted. "Black's death was… unexpected. And trying to deal with Harry Potter without him will not be easy."

"I know." His daughter expelled a breath wistfully. "Trust me, I know…"

X X X

To the casual observer, the room might seem to be that of any other typical teenager living somewhere in the mediocre center of Privet Drive, which is located somewhere in Little Whinging… which, of course, could only be found in the nation of England. After all, there was the fifteen year old boy lying on his bed in the room, personal belongings scattered across the floor and hanging haphazardly from the drawers of the small dresser along the wall, regardless of the fact that it was a perfectly perfect day outside with the sun shining bright and nary a cloud to be seen. There was evidence of school texts tucked away in a satchel and the hint of his school's insignia across a uniform peaked out from the open closet door.

And take into consideration the actual person occupying the room. As stated, fifteen years old, though a little on the small side in regards to height. Black hair that melted into the shadowy gloom of the tiny bedroom… black hair so long and unkempt that it would have most parental types screaming for a haircut, especially after the bright green of his eyes could be found. A straight, strong nose in the middle of a smooth face… still young in age, but the favoring of a true heartbreaker already apparent for any that could pull him from the melancholy demeanor that he seemed to wrap around himself like a warm and familiar blanket.

The fact of his current state of dress, clothes well too large for his lithe form, could be attributed to the latest teen fashions from the Americans… terrible dressers without any fashion sense whatsoever, the truth of the matter is more than most would care to dwell, polite society often hoping to overlook such mundane horrors that are visited upon the weaker, none caring to truly learn that their neighbor, mayhap your neighbor, down the street in that pretty white house and the lovely rose garden out back could be such monsters. And it is with that unwelcome thought, a mental image of a boy being cruelly abused by those that ought to have been the very ones protecting him, that the veracity of what is seen comes into the light.

The room is tiny; almost too small for a growing boy, much less a teenager... almost a man. The furniture is all in states of disrepair, broken. There is evidence of locks on the door to keep the teenager a literal prisoner in his own home. Bars on the window. And let's not even enter into the possibility of what it could mean that there is a flap at the door's bottom… images of prisoners and their cells forcibly press upon the innocent first glances.

Of it all, however, the worst is that the teenager seems resigned to his surroundings, the lack of simple creature comforts. No. The dark-haired lad was oblivious to the squalor all around him, his focus clearly upon the piece of paper that he was staring at… the scent of the strange barnyard owl that flew into his window near on an hour ago still lingering, apparently to deliver said message and leave without a reply.

Never good tidings when a response was neither expected nor allowed.

The raven-headed teenager grimaced as his eyes scanned over the parchment grasped tightly in his hands, the paper's normally smooth surface crinkled and worn from being abused, tossed aside and yelled at… all right before being smoothed back out, only to go through the process again. It didn't seem to matter how many times he read the offending message… it stayed the same.

_Cub,_

_We've been ordered to appear at Gringott's in Diagon Alley on Friday, June fifth at ten o'clock in the morning for the reading of Padfoot's will. I've tried to delay this, but even Dumbledore's best efforts were blocked by the Goblins._

_I will pick you up first thing Friday, say around nine. We can pick up some dress robes and get to the bank in plenty of time for the reading._

_I'm here for you, Cub. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you._

_Moony_

"June the fifth?" The teenager sighed. "That's tomorrow."

His voice harsh from the tears that now filled his eyes, anger building inside of him… the same anger that had lent its power to him juts a few weeks earlier that allowed for a necessary outlet, the result of said outlet being the destruction of the headmaster's office at school.

The anger… the rage… grew. And as the young man closed his eyes, the room seemed to suddenly fill with the smell of ozone, as the hairs along the back of his neck and up and down his arms and legs stood up, the very air within the small square space becoming thick, the oppressive weight of magic almost tangible enough to reach out and grasp. Magic for the taking. It was a level of power beyond the capabilities of most… more like all, all but three… perhaps four, and yet it was noticed by no one, not even the originator of such dangerous capability.

No, the boy focused squarely on controlling his breathing in order to calm down and not doing anything that might upset his aunt or uncle, the ingrained response of acting as the omega in a family of the worst type of muggles beaten into him from an early age. Only through time and patience and the friendship of a select few were those dangerous pathways slowly fading… but not yet.

Such was a day in the life of Harry James Potter during the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All he wanted was to be left alone…. And bar that, he wished with all that he could muster that there might be someone willing to stay with him, to never leave. Everyone else had left. Mum. Dad. Godfather…

His godfather… one of the very few last remaining links to his parents, James and Lily, was dead. Harry had been fooled by an evil monster into believing that Sirius Black had been captured and was being held at the Department of Mysteries. It had all been nothing more than an elaborate hoax. Nothing but a trick… a trick that he'd fallen hook, line and sinker for and that had ultimately cost Harry his godfather.

Worse, though, was that it was all over a stupid prophecy that had been spoken by a crackpot of a teacher nearly twenty years ago… an irreplaceable artifact of power and knowledge. It had broken during the fight, all for naught. Sirius was dead for nothing. And just like the prophecy, Harry had returned to Hogwarts broken, only to be told by his headmaster that they already knew of the prophecy and what its hidden words meant.

Since his fifth year term had ended, Harry had been blissfully left alone, only the occasional owl from his friends. Supposed friends. Each letter read the same…

_Doing well. _

_How are you? _

_Write back soon._

So far, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny had all written to him to say the same thing over and over and over again. Every letter almost looking like it was taken from a template that each of his closest friends had used to write to him, not an original or differing thought in the bunch. Ron had not even mentioned anything about the Cannons.

Balling the parchment up, Harry sighed as he tossed it over into the wastebasket located by the desk in his room. Shaking his head, he leaned back and rested on the hard pillow on his bed, his hands clasped behind his neck as he studied the stained patterns along the ceiling for the billionth time since arriving back to this hellhole, his mind racing at the various possibilities of what he would do if he was finally on his own.

If ever there were an opportunity for freedom, no matter the price, Harry would jump at it. Damned be the consequences.

Taking a movement to remove his eyeglasses and set them carefully on the bedside table, Harry closed his eyes and imagined a world where he could travel, seeing the sights across the globe. There was no threat of Voldemort or Death Eaters. No headmasters with twinkling eyes that took it upon themselves to choose the direction and destiny of someone else's life… his life. It was a dream of magic and wonder and very, very little responsibility… some place where Sirius was still alive and was laughing at a joke Harry had told.

And there was a girl… there had to be a girl if it was going to be a good dream. Harry sighed again as he considered. Blonde hair? Or maybe brown? Red? He smiled as he thought about the various girls that he knew from school, every House and every year.

It was the dream of a teenager… and for the first time of summer holiday, especially since having received the letter basically ordering his attendance to a will reading from a man that Harry would have given up every knut he'd ever owned or would ever own to have back… Harry Potter smiled.

Such was a normal day in the life of Harry Potter.

X X X

That Friday found the raven-headed youth resting comfortably on the front step of his aunt and uncle's house as early as seven in the morning. His clothes were still too big, much like saying that his cousin's shoe was too big for a mouse to wear, but that didn't matter since the summons to the bank had included Remus' offer to pick up dress robes.

To most people, typical teenagers especially, being locked out of one's own home and forced to wait for hours in the early summer morning might have seemed a cruel or unusual punishment. After all, there were no video games to play or programs to watch upon the television, nor was there a telephone or any type to use in order to call a friend or a loved one… or anything. To get to the point, other than watching the first morning post run and to see the various homes suddenly coming to life as children were herded off to school and the morning commute to work was begun, there was absolutely nothing to do.

For Harry, however, the quiet of the morning was almost spiritual in it's healing. The very quiet of the day, ignoring the cars and shouts, once gone, left a silence that made up the sound of the Earth breathing. Birds singing and insects buzzing. A breeze brought in the percussion of the trees and leaves.

He smiled as the world and universe kept him company.

A _pop_ to his left brought Harry out of his philosophical musings, the sound of someone apparating close by enough to bring him awake from an internal poetry recital about leaves and bugs and back to the ready, his hand grasping his wand tightly as he moved into a defensive stance.

Harry felt his mind go quiet, readying for the eventual attack, Remus Lupin's form came from around the side of the house. As his amber eyes rested upon Harry waiting for him, the older man smmiled. "Ho, cub."

It sounded like Moony. And it certainly looked like his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but Harry had been though too much to let his guard down just yet. From what he could see, Remus was still reasonably well built, although there was a brittleness in his facial features that Harry hadn't been sure was there before. Hair still going gray despite a relatively young age… and his clothes…

Harry shook his head at the thought of Remus Lupin taking him to buy clothes. Talk about the blind leading the blind. Relaxing only slightly, Harry smiled back. "What's the first thing you ever said to me?"

If Moony was offended by Harry's question, he didn't show it as the man threw Harry an amused expression and looked down at the ground. "Did Mad-Eye teach you to ask such hard questions? Uhm… I think I offered you a piece of chocolate."

Nodding, he lowered his wand. "That was it." The two men came together quickly and shook hands.

"How are you, Harry? Really?"

Shrugging, the younger man appraised his former professor carefully. "Fine, I guess. Nothing really to…"

"You know its okay to be sad, don't you Harry?" Remus' gaze was full of sympathy. "I miss him, too. None but me left now. I always thought I'd be the first to go…"

Harry wiped at his eyes hoping that the itchiness would soon go away. There wasn't much he could say, but he knew that the older man needed comfort just as bad, if not maybe a touch more, than he did. Leaning closer, Harry brought the man into a hug… a manly hug, as they both started tearing up. "Merlin, but I miss him, Moony."

"Me, too, cub. Every moment of every day. Me, too."

X X X

The vicious looking goblin stopped at the door, his eyes glowing ominously in the darkened hallway. "This way, gentlemen."

Following the direction of his hand…claw, Harry nodded respectfully and entered into the fairly large meeting room located somewhere in the lower level of Gringott's bank. His first instinct was to pull at the collar of the new dress robes that Moony had bought for him just a few minutes earlier, but refrained to prevent another scolding from the former professor. There was a large circular table in the room's center, as well as nearly twenty chairs… and those were not counting the ones that were located against the wall across the room.

"Who all is going to be here?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep his voice from echoing.

Remus followed him into the room, neither he nor Harry noticing that the goblin had left. "No idea, cub. I'm sure that besides you and me, we'll have to deal with someone from the Malfoy family and…"

"Malfoy?" Harry turned, his eyes flashing. "Why in…"

"They were family to the Blacks. You know that." The older man sighed. "His cousins were Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

At the last name, Harry felt his stomach give a lurch and he moved quickly to the nearest chair. Thoughts of Bellatrix firing her wand at Padfoot… his taunting of her, before he was struck and forced through the Veil. Harry closed his eyes to try and regain his equilibrium.

The young man's plight was not lost on the sometimes werewolf. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think about…"

Harry waved the apology off. "Forget about it, Remus. It's just too soon. It's why I was so upset about having to be here today." He smiled up at his father's and godfather's best friend as the Marauder gently patted Harry on the shoulder, the silence stretching comfortably between them.

They both looked up as the doors opened and as a short goblin, even by their standards, entered into the chamber. Seeing that he had both of their attention, he smiled quickly offering a glimpse of his razor sharp teeth as he pulled a thin envelope from his inner coat pocket.

"Mister Harry James Potter, I presume?"

At the goblin's question, Harry nodded. "I am, sir."

The goblin arched an eyebrow at the younger human, the use of an honorific even as general as "sir" was not common, especially from wizards. Apparently, the rumors of young Mister Potter were true. "I was instructed to give you this before the others arrive."

Harry took the envelope; his name was scrawled on the side. Glancing up at Moony, the older man shrugged as Harry turned to look at the goblin who was waiting patiently. "Now, sir?"

The goblin smiled again. "My apologies. I have been instructed to wait for you to read the letter and then I must witness its destruction prior to allowing anyone else into the reading."

"Everyone is already here?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yes. Most have been here for several minutes." The goblin nodded. "Everyone has been instructed to wait until after you have read the note. No one knows what it says."

"Can Remus read it with me?"

It was not a completely unexpected question, although the earnest expression and open manner that Harry Potter was using in dealing with the goblin was enough to cause him to relax. "No. I am afraid that the instructions are implicit that you alone may read it."

Shaking his head, Remus smiled as he patted Harry on the shoulder one more time and then moved over to where the goblin was standing.

Harry looked at the two of them as the watched him. Taking a deep breath, Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the small piece of paper.

_Harry,_

_Let me begin by saying how sorry I am. For you to be reading this means that I have failed you. Failed the promise I made to James and to your mother. To take care of you. I am left with nothing but to say that I am truly sorry._

_Now, to the hard part. I want you to do exactly as I say. Do not react to anything said, done, or not done at the reading. _

_I want you to be happy… and if I can't be there to see it, I want to know that I caused it. Remember that happiness is not always where we expect to find it… I never thought after so many years in Azkaban that I'd find my greatest happiness at caring for you._

_I know you want to be left alone… but maybe that's not what you need… and if I cannot keep you company, maybe someone else might want to._

_Answer yes to all questions asked specifically of you by the goblins. It will not be easy, and you are probably going to curse my name before the reading is over… but you must believe. Believe that I am doing everything for your best interests._

_Forgive an old dog one last trick._

_Trust me._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

That was it? It was definitely Padfoot's handwriting. And trust him? Of course he would… but… Harry scratched his head as he read the note a second time and then a third time. There were no other answers. When he finally got up to about the twentieth time reading the quick note, he sighed and was surprised to find tears running along his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

At Moony's words, Harry stood and handed the envelope and parchment to the goblin. "Thank you…" He smiled ruefully. "I didn't get you name."

The goblin nodded. "I am Rithack."

"Rithack." Harry smiled. "Thank you, Rithack."

The diminutive goblin nodded and carefully placed the letter and its envelope on the ground. Sharing a quick look with the two wizards, he smiled and pulled out a small vial from an outer coat pocket. Taking a moment to wipe his hand on the kerchief he had, Rithack removed the vial's cap and allowed a single drop of the liquid contained to escape and fall on the paper. Barely a moment passed before not even ash was left.

"What was…?"

Remus smiled at Harry. "Goblinatic Fire Oil. Burns anything."

"Very good, Mister Lupin." The goblin returned the vial into his pocket. "And if you will excuse me, but I must instruct the others to be brought in."

"Thank you, Rithack." Harry offered as he moved back to his chair.

"The pleasure was mine, Mister Potter."

Harry grinned. "You can call me Harry."

Rithack opened his eyes wide in surprise. He smiled again and formally bowed to the young wizard, an act of honor he had never offered willingly to any other non-goblin. "Thank you… Harry. Unfortunately, for the upcoming meeting, I must continue to refer to you as Mister Potter."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Rithack."

After Rithack had left, Remus turned a bemused smile on Harry. Looking at the older man, Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "What?"

Whatever reply Remus Lupin was going to offer was cut off as the doors were suddenly thrown wide open and several people were being escorted into the room, all led by Rithack. Harry felt a smile come unbidden to his face as he looked over to see Hermione and her parents immediately following the goblin. As their eyes met, Hermione smiled only briefly before moving over to a chair several places away from where Harry was sitting.

Normally, Hermione was always next to him, a constant in his troubled life. The fuzzy haired beauty that had done everything that she could to support him and make sure that he made it through the day with at least the chance of keeping his sanity. He ran his gaze over her, taking in the nice skirt and top she wore, a muggle outfit for a wizard's will. All that was missing for her to be everything that Harry needed right now from a friend was the lack of a smile for him.

Something had to be wrong.

Not able to figure out what was going on, Harry watched as the entirety of the Weasley family, Percy included, were next escorted in. He watched as Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, directed their children to sit as far away from Harry as possible, none of them willing to meet his gaze. Even Ginny… the cute redhead who he'd learned had had a crush on him, was looking anywhere but over to where he was sitting.

"Remus?" Harry whispered. As the older man drew closer, Harry lifted his hand to hide his lips from the others at the table. "What is going on?"

"Albus." The werewolf answered back.

Not sure of what to make of such a cryptic statement, Harry nodded and looked back towards the doorway as more people were coming in. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the next couple to walk in, having never seen them before. He watched as the two nodded towards him… maybe Lupin, before sitting down closer to Harry than either of his friends and their families had. He nodded back and then waited. There were still several seats left vacant.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

He had just enough time to turn around before he was literally accosted by bubblegum pink hair and tanned skin. Smiling, Harry looked up at Nymphadora Tonks… just _Tonks_ to anyone that wanted to keep their manhood attached to where it was supposed to be, and started to ask her how she was doing, but Sirius' words came flooding into his mind and instead just hugged her and mouthed _later_.

As always, Tonks was the picture perfect definition of insanity. She was a metamorphmagus, able to take the shape and appearance of almost anyone. With such a power, she could be the most beautiful and desirable woman alive. The epitome of every male fantasy. Instead, Tonks liked to look like a punk rocker reject, down to the leather studded pants, biker boots and wildly colored hair. In Harry's opinion, all she needed was a nose ring and the look would be complete.

As Tonks pulled out of their quick hug, Harry glanced to see two older people staring at the two of them in obvious disapproval. At seeing the direction of his gaze, Tonks grinned mischievously and moved over to stand between the two. "Meet my Mum and Dad, Harry."

"Nymphadora." Tonks' mother… Andromeda, he remembered… admonished her daughter. Harry watched as the young Auror sighed and nodded and then followed her parents over to where they chose to sit, close to the Grangers.

Motioning towards his wrist, Harry was able to get Remus to lift his arm and allow Harry to see the time. fifteen minutes after ten. Guess someone was holding up the party. Shifting to get more comfortable in his chair, Harry looked around the table and was amazed at how so many people refused to meet his gaze… all of his friends… not counting the strange couple sitting closest to him.

The sound of scraping brought Harry's attention, as well as everyone else in the room, towards where Rithack was pulling out several files from a folder that he'd brought with him. Harry smiled in amusement as the goblin took the chair immediate opposite of Harry, thereby giving him the most direct line to the person in charge of the reading. Looking around the room, Harry could tell that the significance of Rithack's seating choice was not lost on anyone else, either.

"Well… doesn't this look like fun." Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What's he doing here!" Ron seemed to explode from his seat as it took Fred, Charlie and Percy to pull him back from charging around the table.

"I, unlike some of you, belong here."

"Now, Draco…" Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and Sirius' cousin, patted her son on the head as she came into the room, her ice cold eyes on those already assembled around the table, thereby missing the look of loathing on her son's face. "Be nice…"

"Yes, mother." He sighed softly.

The couple that had been sitting nearest Harry were watching everything carefully. "Narcissa?" The dark-haired man finally spoke. "Where's our daughter?"

"How should I…?"

The unknown woman stood suddenly. "You told me that you would make sure that she got here on time. A fact, I might mention, that not even you or your son could accomplish."

"You forget yourself, Esmeralda!" Narcissa's collected demeanor suddenly vanished as her blue eyes darkened rapidly.

"Forget myself? No… not today… not if what I think…"

"Alda! Dear!" The man… her husband, most likely, suddenly interrupted. "Why don't we wait for a… ah…" His eyes lit up. "Here is our wayward daughter now."

Everyone in the room turned to look past the two women about to start a physical fight and over the blonde head of Draco Malfoy to see a pretty young woman enter into the room. She had dark brown hair, a very stylish cut for her face, the hair barely reaching her shoulders. The young brunette was dressed simply, a nice robe that somehow accented perfectly to her figure rather than being a shapeless blob that seemed to happen for everyone else.

Harry's green eyes met her dark brown… almost black, as he considered, and smiled. He was surprised to see a frown on her face followed by her brow furrowing in obvious confusion.

"Pansy. Please sit down."

"Yes, Mum." The brunette replied.

Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Harry took a breath as he realized why she had seemed confused by his smile. Since the first week of Hogwarts, she had been firmly on Draco Malfoy's side of the ongoing war between the two of them.

Why was she here? Harry turned back to the rest of the table. Looking around the table, he saw that everyone else in attendance seemed to be of the same mind as him, the unasked question of why the Parkinson family was in attendance for the reading of Sirius' will. Could she be here because of her betrothal to Draco? What was going on?

Rithack cleared his throat, a sound that Harry could only associate with the grinding of flatware stuck in a garbage disposal. At the sound, everyone at the table turned to look at him, while those few still standing quickly found seats. Harry only idly noted that there were empty chairs on either side of him and Moony…

The door opened suddenly as Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard to live, walked into the room, every eye turned to look at his dramatic entrance. Nothing like a flair for the dramatic. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the garish bright blue wizarding robes that he wore, the bottom of which seemed to float around him unimpeded by silly little things like physics or gravity. He smiled, the old happy grandfather routine and immediately swept of his hat with a flourish.

"My apologies. A meeting ran later than I expected."

The goblin seemed unimpressed. "Sit, please. We are ready to start."

Dumbledore chucked softly, his blue eyes sparkling like a midnight sky. He nodded curtly and moved immediately to sit between Harry and the Parkinson family, Pansy sitting with her parents rather than with her intended, Draco Malfoy, on the other side of the table nearer to the Weasley family.

"Yes, well…" Rithack started leafing through the various parchments in front of him. Finally finding the page he was looking for, he glanced around the room. "Seeing as all parties that are able to attend are here as required, we shall begin, skipping all of the normal formalities unless any one has an objection."

Harry considered the note that his godfather had left for him, but decided that as the goblin had not specifically asked him a question, there was no reason to agree and instead chose to follow the advice to do nothing.

Rithack nodded at the silence that answered his question. After a moment, he smiled, bearing his sharp teeth again. "Excellent, then as required by the last testament of Sirius Orion Black, I shall begin…

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, free from any and all curses, potions or other altering outside factors, do hereby state that the following is to be the proper division of the properties, monies, et cetera that currently make up the Black Family Estate.

"To begin, and after a careful accounting of everything that is within my power to bequeath, as determined by Gringott's upon the day of this reading, I am prepared for the following:

"As of this reading, all ties, contracts, betrothals and other alliances are put on hold. This means that any uses of properties or agreements and contracts made, magical or otherwise, whether by me or any other Black ancestor prior to this moment are to be considered null and void."

There was a collective gasp from around the room. Harry turned to see that Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' mother, as well as Narcissa both looked stricken at the words. In that moment, Harry wished he had Hermione sitting next to him to help explain what had just happened, but she was still looking away from where he sat. What was going on?

"Now, we will get to what my previous statement means in a moment. Let's actually move on to some of the fun stuff…

"To Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts… I offer to my alma mater the amount of ten thousand galleons to be used to create a fund for providing school supplies and clothing to those children, no matter their parentage and lineage, that wish to attend Hogwarts but do not have the proper funds. Never let it be said that money was a bar for those that wish to learn.

"To Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, my dearest friend and compatriot, I leave the sum of either three-hundred thousand galleons or five percent of the Black Family fortune, whichever is greater. It thrills me to no end that the money that I have that you always refused is now yours. It is your decision to give it away if you so desire, but at least I know that I finally got the last word.

"Moony, old friend. Take the money. Live life. Grab hold of that little spitfire that you have so far refused to accept in your life and help guide a whole new generation of Marauders."

At the words of his friend, Remus began crying; the fact that tears were running down his cheeks in front of those also in attendance bothered him not at all. Harry watched, wanting to offer comfort to the graying wizard, but held back, knowing that if the roles were reversed, he'd be grateful for the sympathy but happy that he'd been left alone to maintain his dignity.

"To Nymphadora Black," Black? "My favorite living relative, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons to do with as you choose. I have a few ideas of what I would like for you to do… based on some of our recent conversations, but as there are obviously others present, I will just offer you a wink and knowing smile."

Harry wanted to laugh at the blush that crept up Tonks' face.

"To the Weasley Family… I leave the amount of one hundred thousand galleons. I know that you will probably try to refuse this, but I want you to please reconsider. For too long, you were the only family for Harry. For no other reason, I would want you to have this money, but I also find that I hate that good, upstanding wizards and witches have too long paid the price for their morals. Spend it. Save it. Give it to your children. Or give it away. It is for you to decide. Let this be my last way of saying thank you for what you've done for the boy who should have been my responsibility."

Molly Weasley was openly weeping, Arthur's arm around her. All of the Weasley children looked gobsmacked, their eyes wide at the thought of so much money falling into their laps.

"Now, in addition to that, I want to individually offer five thousand galleons to Ronald and Ginny, two of my godson's best friends. Your parents may decide to give away what I gave them, but I will not let them take away my personal thanks to each of you.

"To Hermione Granger…" The goblin cleared his throat. "I leave to you five thousand galleons. You, too, have also been a long time friend to Harry. I hope that this will help you in whatever capacity you might choose, whether as a beginning for your further education beyond Hogwarts, or towards whatever endeavor for changing the world you might next choose. I expect great things from you."

Harry watched as Hermione finally looked over at him, her skin glowing brightly in embarrassment at his godfather's words. Guilt, perhaps?

"In addition, I have left a list of books from the Black Family library that I want you to have. I am sure that you more than any one else will truly appreciate the knowledge that can be found within their pages.

"To my cousin, Andromeda Black." Black again? Harry was sure that her name was Tonks. "I offer to you ten thousand galleons. I have taken care of Nymphadora, so you cannot wave off the money to her. I want you to have a vacation once its safe. If anyone deserves it, you do for all of the advice and love you have given to me all of my life."

The room seemed to be in amazement at everything that had happened so far. Harry stole a glance over to where the headmaster sat, his eyes twinkling madly. Something was definitely up.

"Now, to Harry James Potter, my godson and my true Heir, so named and recognized by the Wizengamont and Gringott's bank. To you I give seventy-five percent of the Black Family fortune, as well as the contents of the family vaults, 621 and 92, all properties owned and the contents contained there within, all stocks and bonds of businesses owned, along with all vehicles. These are yours, Harry. I know that there is much that you have in front of you. Consider this all that I can give you now to help you along the way, and beyond."

"What!" Draco Malfoy stood up, his eyes blazing. "How dare he give a filthy half-blooded Gryffindor all of…"

"Sit down, Mister Malfoy!" Rithack bellowed, his demeanor one of not being ignored. Harry watched as Draco's mother placed a hand on her son's arm and pulled him back into his chair. You could tell that he wanted to say more, but her urgent whispering seemed to slowly calm him down, if but for the moment.

Harry looked around the room, his mind numb at everything that had happened so far to see that many people were talking among themselves. In fact, everyone was busy amongst themselves except for Headmaster Dumbledore who was watching Harry carefully, as were the Parkinson's except for Pansy, who was staring carefully at the table, refusing to look anywhere or at anyone.

"To the real crux of the matter." The goblin began reading again. "As stated previously, all agreements, contracts, alliances, et cetera have been summarily dissolved. I do this because we are at war. A war that is destroying our world… that has most likely led directly or indirectly to my death, and I will not have our Family ended here and now.

"So, here is what I have decided… Andromeda Black, once Andromeda Tonks. If your husband can prove before this body that he is free from the Dark Mark, is in no way affiliated or in league with Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort…" Harry watched as the goblin spoke the name without a problem, but that most of the people assembled around the table shuddered. "I will offer that your marriage is still in effect, contingent upon the agreement of my Heir, Harry Potter."

For a moment, tears of joy began to run along the older woman's face. At the final pronouncement of his name, however, she turned quickly and stared at Harry. Unable to stop, he squirmed in his chair and met the woman's hard gaze.

"Mister Potter?" Harry turned to look at Rithack. "Do you wish to allow the marriage contract to remain in effect?"

Sirius' words ran through his head. "Yes."

Andromeda exhaled a breath loudly, her eyes suddenly filled with a softness as she turned and hugged her husband. The goblin smiled. Harry wondered briefly if he knew what Padfoot's note had said to him.

"To continue, Narcissa Black, once Narcissa Black. I hold your husband to the same standard. If he can prove that he is free of Voldemort and does not carry the dark mark, I will allow the marriage to remain, contingent upon Harry Potter's approval."

Harry had expected another outburst, but at a glance, Harry could see there would not be one as Narcissa Mal… Black had a death grip on her son, her fingers digging tightly into the younger man's arm.

"Mister Potter? Shall your godfather's wishes be upheld and the marriage dissolved until such time as proof can be provided?"

Numbly, Harry nodded. "Yes."

The goblin nodded. "Well, in such case as proof cannot be determined, Sirius Black has stated that an allowance of one thousand galleons each month be deposited into a vault set aside specifically in the event of such. This will occur for one calendar year, after which time, either proof of the will's restrictions be met or the marriage contract shall be ended permanently."

No one said anything at the announcement. Harry found it interesting that Narcissa seemed resigned, almost as if she had been expecting it, while Draco looked positively ill.

"What this means is that Lucius Malfoy is, until such time as the party in question can prove his innocence, the end of the Malfoy line. Henceforth, both Narcissa and Draco will go by the surname of Black, and shall be afforded those rights and considerations belonging to the Noble and Ancient Family Black."

"Mother?"

Narcissa looked at her son and had to force her hand loose from her son's arm. She leaned over and ran her hand along his shoulder as she shook her head. "Later, my son. Later."

"And finally we come to Bellatrix Black… formerly Bellatrix LeStrange. As there is no was that your husband can prove before this body that he is free from the Dark Mark, as he is a convicted Death Eater and known supporter of Voldemort, I leave you with nothing. I am ashamed that you are still free and would, if you could prove it to the satisfaction of my named Heir to have turned completely from Voldemort, offer you the protection of the Black Family name. So, it is with a heavy heart that I strip you of all rights regarding our family, until such time as you might turn from the dark."

Silence filled the room as the goblin finished. "Are there any questions before we move on?" When no one answered, Rithack nodded.

Rithack waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Now, to the only other outstanding contracts and agreements that I aw aware of. First… I would ask that Harry Potter allow that group of bird watchers to continue using my home…. Your home now, Harry, as a safe place to meet. While I may not agree with all of their decisions, I think that the ending is worth the price."

The goblin looked at Harry once again. "Do you agree to this request, Mister Potter?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then, to the next matter… to the guardianship of Harry Potter. As he is now my sole Heir and the head of House Black, I move for his immediate emancipation. For too long, those of the Black Family have been held down too long and forced to remain in confinement, whether jailed by either the actions of others or of themselves, no more."

After reading that last part, Rithack looked up and met Harry's gaze. "Mister Potter, the paperwork is ready and everything has been signed. All you have to do is agree. Do you wish to be emancipated?"

Barely able to dream that his wish was here, Harry nodded silently, ignoring the dark look that Dumbledore was now giving the goblin.

Harry watched as Rithack nodded once and pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to rest in front of him. Looking down at the paper, Harry could see that all he had to do to be free from the Dursley's forever was to sign his name on the line indicated. Reaching for the quill offered, Harry quickly began writing his name.

"Harry… I think you should consider…" Dumbledore's voice was filled with disapproval, but Harry ignored him. Once done, Rithack took the parchment and nodded, setting the paper in a folder to the side.

Dumbledore sighed loudly, the twinkle notably absent from his eyes as he looked to the goblin. "Is there anything else?"

"Just one last thing." Everyone turned to look at Rithack who set the parchments aside and looked directly at Harry. "As the arrangement of marriage between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, now Draco Black, was based upon an agreement by Herakles Black, grandfather of Sirius Black, and Triton Parkinson, great grandfather of Miss Pansy Parkinson, to join the two noble lines, it has been hereby nullified."

Harry was surprised at the obviously happy expressions on the faces of Pansy's parents. Apparently, there was more going on between both Draco and Pansy in the Slytherin common room than a happy romance like everyone had suspected.

"However, while the arrangement has been nullified by the acts and decisions of the will today, the agreement was one that now leaves the Black Family indebted to the Parkinson Family, as the reason for such an arrangement was met on their side, the Parkinson Family now has the right to petition their desire for compensation."

The goblin smiled at Harry. "Do you wish at this time to listen to their requests for fair compensation?"

Sirius… what do you have up your sleeve? Harry sighed as he nodded. "Yes."

At his word, everyone seemed to suddenly sit up to pay attention. Something big was about to happen, though Harry was definitely in the dark as to what was about to happen.

Mister Parkinson smiled as he looked at his wife and daughter. They seemed to hold a silent conversation, the looks between each of them carrying significant words that were never spoken. Harry watched as Esmeralda Parkinson raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who then blushed and nodded. Whatever has passed seemed to finally end the discussion, as the father turned to look directly at Harry.

"Well, young man, I must say that I have been very impressed today… something that I can say has not happened to me in a very, very long time."

"Thank you, sir."

The man waved his hand as he smiled. "Please, call me Franklin. No need for formalities. Not right now."

Harry nodded silently.

"Well. I cannot say that I am displeased entirely that the betrothal of my daughter to young Mister Malfoy… forgive me, Mister Black, now being ended. I was never completely comfortable with the political maneuvering of Lucius Malfoy to force the betrothal, as his son was the only male heir to the Black family, even if indirectly.

"But now my daughter is let free, and while that may not seem like much of a hardship in today's world, for a family as old as mine is, such could be the ruination of so much that I… we… have worked for."

Dumbledore moved to block Franklin from maintaining his gaze with Harry's, but Harry refused to allow the old man to interfere in his life yet again and shifted so that he could stay in sight of Pansy's father.

"Sir... Franklin." Harry amended. "I'm not sure that I understand."

"And you might not, at that." Franklin sighed. "The Parkinson Family, while pureblooded and of strong ties to history, it is not titled. We have no land, to use a common turn of phrase. Too much of how we are now built is… was… based upon the fine print of the marriage agreement, and while you have agreed to consider compensating my family for the contract's ending, I'm not sure that there is anything I can ask for to make up for its ending."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he considered the older man's words carefully, ignoring the headmaster's attempts to catch Harry's eye. "Are you asking me to allow for the marriage agreement to stand between your daughter and Draco?"

"No." He smiled sadly. "Rather, I'd ask that you consider allowing the marriage contract to stand, but between my daughter and yourself."

His eyes widening in disbelief, Harry felt the air leave his lungs at the man's words. Was he actually wanting to have him and Pansy…? That the two of them would…? Not even realizing what he was doing, Harry found his gaze on Pansy.

So far, she refused to look at him, her eyes demurely looking down, although he could detect the hint of a blush along her cheeks.

Harry wanted to talk, to try and figure out what was going on, but the room seemed to finally catch on to what was going on and exploded. Narcissa and Draco were the first ones up. "How dare you, Franklin!" Narcissa screamed. "To tear your daughter away from the one she loves for your own gain…"

"Pansy!" Draco cried out, his voice harsh. "What is this!"

Ginny was quiet, her eyes filled with tears, held in a tight embrace of her mother and her older brothers. Ron was up, his face nearing a shade of red that resembled his family's trademark hair as he protested the very idea of his friend, a Gryffindor, being forced into a betrothal with the Slytherin slut of Hogwarts.

Across the table from them, Hermione was trying to explain what was going on to her parents, both of whom seemed completely lost in everything that was going on. Harry silently wished once again that whatever had her away from him was over so that she could explain it to him.

"I will not allow this." Albus Dumbledore suddenly spoke up, his voice hard. "I will not allow for such machinations to go on amongst students in my school. I will not allow it."

"Allow it?" Rithack suddenly spoke up, his voice as close to a sneer as a goblin might be able to pull off. "What makes you think you have any say here, wizard? This is a matter between the families Parkinson and Black, neither of which are under any say that you might have."

Dumbledore rose to his full height, his eyes glowing like blue chips of diamonds. "Perhaps not, but I am a counsel to the Family Potter, and while they were not landed either, to use Mister Parkinson's quaint usage of the term, I have every right to confer with young Harry regarding what happens here today."

At the smug look of the headmaster, Harry turned to look at Remus. The werewolf seemed completely lost, his face pale as he shook his head at Harry. Chewing at his lower lip, the dark-haired teenager looked to the goblin for assistance.

Rithack nodded. "Mister Potter… do you wish to have the room cleared?"

Whatever the goblin might have offered, that was definitely not it. For a brief moment, he considered answering in the negative. Why would he want to be alone? He hated being alone… but the letter from Padfoot kept coming into his mind. _Agree with the goblins._

I hope you know what you're doing, Padfoot…

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yes, please."

No movement occurred. Rithack said nothing, but suddenly, the doors to the meeting room burst open and ten goblin warriors, all armed to the teeth… literally, all stepped into the room. No one really had much of a chance to say anything as Rithack stood, his demeanor pleasant but firm.

"Mister Potter, Heir to the Family Black, has requested that everyone except for Franklin Parkinson, Esmeralda Parkinson and Pansy Parkinson be escorted from the room. As the will has been read, but for a few paragraphs left strictly for his Heir, there is nothing but for the turning over of vault keys and of specifically named possessions, which will occur in another room."

When no one made a move to leave, the goblin sighed. "Leave. Now. Or you will be removed."

Harry watched in amusement as the wizards and witches and muggles were all escorted out of the room. He ignored the looks of disapproval that were shot his way, especially from the Weasley family and from Dumbledore. He remained silent until the ten guards made sure that they were all out of the room before securely shutting the doors.

Harry looked around the suddenly very empty conference room to find himself alone with three Slytherins and a goblin.

"Well…"

"I'm sure that was very difficult." Esmeralda offered quickly, cutting off Harry's words. "It was well done, although I'm sure you will have to smooth over several ruffled feathers before things get back as they were."

Harry laughed, the first real laugh he could remember in a very long time. "I'm not sure things could ever go back to the way they were. Too much has happened."

"You can only move forward." Franklin smiled.

Standing from his chair, Harry stretched, his body upset for having sat in the hard chair for too long. Rolling his shoulders, he stepped away from the table and examined the room, ignoring how the three… four, if you counted Rithack, were all watching him.

Turning, he tilted his head and looked at the elder Parkinson. "Without everyone else in the room, why don't you tell me what is really going on."

He watched as the husband and wife shared a look, but it was Pansy's reaction that helped keep the smile on his face. "I told you he'd see through it."

"See through what?"

Franklin sighed as he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "You are definitely nothing like I expected… a good thing for you, I think, but it leaves me wondering how to handle everything."

"I prefer the truth." Harry offered.

"Yes. Pansy said you might." The man smiled at his daughter before looking back at Harry. "The followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are putting several pureblood families in a difficult position, Harry… May I call you _Harry_?" At his nod, Franklin continued. "On one hand, we can offer his Death Eaters support and if he wins, we'll not suffer for it."

"But if we do not give him what he wants," Esmeralda began to speak. "Well, we become targets."

Harry leaned on the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"We do not support Him. Not at all." Franklin spoke again. "My father died fighting him during his first rise to power… something that cost him his life in the end. I don't want my wife and daughter to live a life like I was forced to lead after my own father's death… I had hoped to stay neutral in all of this, but then the marriage agreement hit after Pansy was born… the first time there was a suitable match between the Black Family and mine."

"I don't…"

Franklin held up his hands. "I know. What does that have to do with anything? I'm ashamed to say it, but I had hoped that perhaps the combining of our two families, Draco together with Pansy, might be enough that He and His followers would leave us alone."

"You were pawning off you own daughter!" Harry felt his face grow cold. "How could you even consider doing something like that?"

At his words, Pansy looked up in surprise. Harry was actually… defending her? Without realizing it, she began to smile and, for the first time, actually dare to hope.

Franklin, on the other hand, dropped his gaze from Harry's. "It really wasn't like that. We had to marry them together, the contract was binding. I just hoped that it would be all… and if Draco turned out alright, then my daughter would be safe."

"But Draco wasn't." Pansy offered softly. "You know him, maybe better than anyone else, friend or enemy. He's horrible."

Harry lowered his brow in confusion. "Then why…?"

"Why did I hang all over him?" Harry nodded. Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "He was cute, at first, and he was my intended. And, let's face it; in a House like Slytherin, it paid to be connected. Being betrothed to the Malfoy name kept me safe."

Harry hated to say it aloud, especially in front of her parents, but he had to know the truth. "But all of the rumors…?"

"That my daughter is a… a scarlet woman?" Harry nodded to Pansy's mother. The dark-haired woman's eyes suddenly twinkled. "Memory charms."

"What!"

Esmeralda smiled. "Once Draco and some of the… others… began their advances on Pansy, making demands, we decided to take drastic action. We taught her to use memory charms that would keep her safe."

"After that, it was enough." Franklin sighed. "The Malfoy Family had to abide by the agreement, but Draco didn't want to go near her. Others tried, and once they were given the false memory of having had her, they left her alone, too."

Harry was dumbfounded. "How could you live like that?"

Pansy smiled. "I'd rather people believe a lie than to have the lie forced as a truth upon me."

"And once you finally married Draco?"

"I'd tell him the truth. Give myself to him and let him decide." Pansy replied sadly. "It wasn't like I… we… had much of a choice…"

"And you were okay with that?" Harry never realized that Pansy's parents were stepping out of the conversation, allowing for Harry and their daughter to work everything out. "Marrying Draco?"

"Like I said, it wasn't my choice…"

Harry cut her off. "And if it was?"

Pansy looked up at him, her dark eyes starting to sparkle. "Like any girl at Hogwarts, I had my teenage dreams about boys." She smiled softly. "I will honestly tell you that Draco was never anything but a nightmare to me… but it was a nightmare that I never thought I might escape."

"And a betrothal to me?"

Pansy smiled brightly then. "What girl wouldn't want to be engaged to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived? Even for a Slytherin?"

Harry laughed. "I doubt I had too many admirers among Slytherin."

"You'd be surprised. Not everyone is a follower of Him. Most Slytherin, like me, want nothing to do with You-Know-Who. We just want a chance to live our lives the way we want."

"Voldemort giving your House a bad name?" He teased back, suddenly glad that Pansy didn't shiver at the evil wizard's name.

"Exactly."

Harry returned to his seat and looked over at the goblin that was watching everything silently. "So, Rithack… what do we do now?"

"Well, Mister Potter, that depends entirely upon you." He pulled out several pieces of paper. "If you decide to go along with the Parkinson request and formally allow for a betrothal between yourself and their daughter, then you would both agree to a potentially magical binding. Each of you would then be required to either marry or petition for the ending of said betrothal upon reaching adulthood."

Looking over at Pansy, Harry started chewing at his lower lip. "What do you mean by adulthood? Both of us or just one?"

"Both, Mister Potter." The goblin grinned. "As you are emancipated, however, you are considered an adult now by wizarding law. You need only wait for Pansy to reach the age of seventeen on…" Harry watched as Rithack looked down at a parchment in a folder. "December thirtieth of this year."

"Six months?" Harry squeaked as he sat back down.

The goblin nodded. Harry looked over at where the Parkinson's sat patiently. Shifting carefully in his chair, he considered how to say what was on his mind.

Pansy's mother seemed to be the first to understand Harry's dilemma. "Franklin, dear. Why don't we step outside for a moment?"

At his wife's suggestion, the wizard looked carefully between both his daughter and Harry before nodding and standing, offering a hand to his wife. Harry watched as they both leaned down to whisper something in their daughter's ear before they both stepped outside. Once the doors closed, Rithack stood and moved to the far side of the room, allowing for the two teenagers to have some privacy.

Once alone, Pansy seemed to revert to how she acted earlier during the reading of the will, her eyes downcast. Suddenly very unsure, Harry got up and moved into the chair vacated by her mother. At the closer proximity, Pansy looked up, her dark brown eyes meeting his bright green ones.

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. "What do you want, Pansy? Are you looking to be betrothed to me... to get married in December?"

"What…?"

"I'll do whatever you need to protect your family. You don't have to… to sell yourself to me, if that's what you think you have to do. I can help you if you need it."

"Sell myself?" Pansy suddenly screeched, her eyes furious. "Is that what you think of me? That I'd allow myself to be… sold, like some common tart on the street? That I'd have no say in my own destiny? Is that what you see in…?"

"No!" Harry shouted over her, forcing her to be quiet. "That's not what I said! What I meant." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his hand unconsciously running through his messy back hair. "We've barely spoken three words to one another in the five years we've known each other.

"You were a part of Umbridge's Inquisitional Squad. You tortured me and my friends. You've been nothing but a _hanger on_ to Draco Malfoy since I've ever known of you… and now, suddenly, we're supposed to get married and live happily ever after? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, damnit!" Pansy spoke, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Merlin, yes! I want the good-looking guy in school that the wizarding world thinks is the _Chosen One_. I want the star Quidditch player and noble Gryffindor that looks to protect those that can't or won't help themselves."

Harry watched as she stood and began to pace, her hair willowing out as she moved. "Forgive this poor, insignificant Slytherin for daring to dream, but I like the idea that I can be thought of as something more than a slut that spreads her legs to any bloke looking for an easy score. To make a difference in the world where people respect me and my opinions matter.

"I like the idea of keeping my family safe, but not at the cost of my own happiness." She looked at Harry then, her gaze nailing him to the spot. "And I would offer myself to you for any of those reasons, the chance to keep my family safe… I love my parents, but I was the one who came up with this idea. Me! I convinced my father to seek out Sirius Black. Me!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "You talked with Sirius?"

She nodded. "It took a fortune, all on its own, but Daddy found him… a way to talk to him, pass along messages. After weeks of convincing him that there was no dark motive, not a trick of the Malfoys or any of the Death Eaters. I got a chance to correspond with him… to tell him my idea."

Pansy smiled sadly at Harry. "He wasn't supposed to die. We were working to use the Malfoy's to learn of where Peter Pettigrew was and then turn him over to the Aurors. Once that was done, Sirius was going to do all of this for us… for you. He was supposed to talk to you and get you to see what we were doing."

"So, this _is_ just a scheme to save your family?" Harry couldn't tell if he was upset at the thought or not.

"No." Pansy sighed. "You are so thickheaded sometimes. Typical Gryffindor." She smiled. "Saving my family is just an added bonus. Do you even know how most purebloods get engaged? Betrothed?"

Harry shook his head silently. Pansy smiled as she sat back next to him. Carefully, slowly, she laid her hands atop his. "When someone became seriously interested in somebody that they fancied, they'd have their family talk to the family of the one they wanted and ask for a betrothal."

"You asked for me?" Harry asked, surprised. "You asked Sirius for me?"

"Is that so shocking?"

"I've never been all that successful with girls." Harry admitted.

Pansy smiled. "And I know nothing of how to actually deal with boys. Everything that you've ever heard about me is based on memory charms that my parents cooked up."

Harry moved his hands so that they were each holding each other's hands. "So…"

"So?"

Is this the part where he was supposed to be cursing Sirius' name? He silently considered the Slytherin girl in front of him, their hands holding on to one another. Would it be so bad? Merlin above knew that he barely understood the wizarding world, was dependant upon Dumbledore and the meager droppings he fed to Harry whenever he liked. Maybe a political move might be just what was needed… and besides, it wasn't really like there were any other serious prospects for him. Maybe Pansy was exactly what he needed… and he did have six months to try and figure it out. If it didn't work, he could still help her and her family out, away from Voldemort.

He grinned. Why not? "Want to get married?"

Pansy tilted her head as she looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, I want to… to at least try. I know I set most of this up, but now I'm so unsure. We have six months to figure out if we're compatible."

"My thoughts exactly." Harry shrugged. "Why not? Nothing else in my life has ever been normal. Who's to say that a tricked betrothal to a pretty Slytherin that used to be engaged to my least favorite schoolmate isn't exactly what I need in my life?"

Pansy grinned mischievously. "You think I'm pretty?"

He ignored the bait. "So, wanna get married or not?" Harry asked again.

"It's not going to be easy, you know."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Harry sighed.

Pansy leaned over and hugged Harry. He stiffened at the contact at first, before he finally relaxed and found himself hugging the brunette back. As they pulled apart, she smiled at him again. "I would like to ask one thing from you, however."

Furrowing his brow, Harry looked at her carefully. "What?"

"A better proposal before we actually get married."

X X X

The paperwork had been relatively simple once they'd agreed to try it out, a practice run for their engagement. Rithack had the two teenagers signing paperwork quickly, both of their hands growing tired before it was all over… copies of everything handed to Harry. Afterwards, another goblin and a ministry wizard entered the room from a hidden door and witnessed the formal betrothal, both having to hold hands and run their wands over each other.

Harry had been surprised at the golden nimbus that had briefly surrounded them during the incantation that they'd both said, though Pansy had seemed delighted at seeing the light.

Once finished, Pansy and Harry had asked for her parents to be brought back into the room. Both came in, their faces full of worry at having left the two alone for so long… several hours, Harry would later learn… until they were informed by official decree handed to them that Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were formally betrothed.

From there, Harry was quite unsure as to how he should then proceed.

"Harry…" Franklin shook the younger man's hand as his wife was hugging her daughter. "I do not mean to be presumptuous, but as you both are wanting this to be an actual marriage, if such is possible, and with time being as short as it is…"

Harry smiled at the man's stumbling over his own words. "What are you thinking?"

Franklin smiled. "It is so refreshing to not have to attempt politics with someone." He glanced over at his daughter and wife, both of whom were watching them carefully. "I was going to suggest that you might like to spend the rest of the summer at our home… before the both of you are scheduled to return to Hogwarts."

Before Harry could answer, Pansy's father kept going. "Its nothing fancy, our home, but you might like the time to get to know each other… and if this is not something that both of you can decide is right for you, it can be ended before there are any mistakes later on."

Looking over at Pansy, Harry felt a warmth inside at seeing the hopeful smile on the teenager's face. Smiling, Harry nodded. "I'd like that, very much."

Pansy squealed in delight as Esmeralda smiled. Franklin simply nodded. "Excellent. Excellent. Then perhaps we can arrange to go and pick up your things… that is, if you wanted to come over immediately?"

Harry began to nod immediately, but began to consider his predicament. "There are a few things that we might need to discuss before we are all decided on how the rest of the summer is spent."

At the looks he was now getting, Harry sighed and motioned for all three of them to sit down. "As your daughter and I are now betrothed…" He paused, amazed at how he felt about getting married to a girl he barely knew. What was he doing? "You should know that I am not very well liked by Voldemort's followers."

Franklin grinned. "You mean the fact that He's trying to kill you?"

At Harry's nod, Franklin looked over at his wife and daughter. "After Draco's father was captured, we paid an obnoxious amount of galleons to have out home well protected. Besides the Fidelius charm, there are several wards set about our property, with only myself as the Secret Keeper. Of the entire wizarding world, only the three of us know where it is now… and outside of my dying, there is no way for anyone to discover where we are."

"Really?"

Franklin nodded at Harry, his face very serious. "Trust me, young man. No one can break these wards outside of Dumbledore or You-Know-Who… and neither knows where to start looking. Almost half of the Parkinson fortune went to paying for it all."

Pansy grinned as she reached out over the table and hesitantly again took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry… we had to be safe, especially considering that after your godfather dissolved mine and Draco's betrothal agreement, we had to make sure we had protection in case you said no."

Taking a deep breath, Harry smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

"Excellent." Franklin said as he stood from the chair.

Harry smiled over at Pansy when a thought cam to mind. "But… before we go…." As everyone looked over at him, Harry grinned. "Do you think we might be able to grab some lunch? I'm starving."

X X X

Outside in the main lobby of Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley branch, several people were in the middle of an argument that had been going on for several hours. All of the participants, regardless of age, family or lineage, were oblivious to the glares the were receiving from the other patrons of the bank, as the assorted group of wizards and witches and muggles refused to move so that there was no way that the object of their discussion, Harry Potter, might escape without their having a chance to discuss what had happened after they'd been forced to leave the reading of Sirius Black's will.

On the one side was Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the self appointed guardians of the Light and protectors of Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Firmly in his camp were Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as their sons Bill and Charlie and the Granger parents… muggles, the both of them, but adults and clearly (in their minds, at least) in the right.

Apposed to them was the younger generation that included Fred and George Weasley, their younger brother Ron and younger sister Ginny, Hermione Granger and, in a surprise shift, all three Tonks. They were metaphorically being led by Remus Lupin, the last Marauder, as well as being the former most beloved professor at the aforementioned Hogwarts.

Not in attendance for the argument were Percy Weasley, excusing himself immediately after being escorted from the room on the claim that he needed to get back to his job at the ministry, and Narcissa and Draco Black, both formerly Malfoy, who had refused to remain in the bank a moment longer than necessary.

"I still don't see where you think you know what's best for Harry." Remus growled. If the object of his ire was worried, the elderly wizard didn't show it.

"And I have told you, time and time again, that Harry must stay at his family's home for a duration of time each summer to ensure that the blood ties that Lily Potter passed along to her sister remain in effect. To do anything else is too terrible to contemplate."

"But why?" Ron pressed, emboldened by the fact that he had others surrounding him that supported the argument, most notably being Hermione whom he secretly fancied. "You say that it's too horrible to consider, but you're not telling us why. For all Harry knows, you're just making this stuff up as you go."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly nearly yelled, her voice echoing off the stone structures of the bank's interior. "You will not speak that way to Professor Dumbledore."

For a moment, Ron's ears tinted pink at his mother's scolding, but Fred and George took that moment to come to their brother's rescue, diverting their mother's attention away from what the youngest Weasley male had said. "But why does Harry have to stay there for the entire summer? Every year, the time he has to stay at that awful place changes."

"That's a good point, boys." Ted Tonks (another muggle) looked over to where his daughter's former boyfriend, Charlie Weasley, stood. "Charlie… you work with dragons and understand wards… and Bill, you work as a curse breaker. Does any of this make sense to you?"

Everyone turned to look at the two eldest Weasley children as they looked at one another and then back towards where the Chief Warlock stood. "Not really." Bill finally admitted. "But I trust Professor Dumbledore, and if he says that Harry has to go back, then he has to go back."

Fred snorted. Hermione smiled apologetically towards her parents as she moved to face off against the Headmaster… her ever nerve-ending screaming at her for questioning an authority figure in such a way. "Sir, its not that we don't trust you. Far from it, but we blindly followed your advice about ignoring Harry during the reading… something that I still don't understand, and because of that, we were all kicked out of the meeting, you're now asking us to blindly follow you again."

"Exactly." Ron added, ignoring the death glare his mother was giving him. "You took us away from Harry, not even letting any of his friends write to him so far this summer, especially after everything that happened at the ministry… and now we're out of the loop as much as Draco."

"And he's in there with three Slytherin."

Andromeda Tonks smiled for a moment. "Actually, only two Slytherin. Franklin was a Hufflepuff."

Hermione turned and looked at the elder Tonks. "Pansy's father was in Hufflepuff?"

"Hey!" The younger Tonks glared. "And what is so wrong with Hufflepuff?"

Both Fred and George began to laugh. "Tonks! You were…"

"In Hufflepuff?"

As the metamorphmagus glared at the two of them, Albus looked over at Remus Lupin. Where had he lost the werewolf's support? "Remus, please…"

"No, Ablus. No." Remus sighed. "I'm not going along with it. You heard Sirius' will just like the rest of us. Harry's an adult in the eyes of the ministry. You can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't do this, my friend."

Remus glared at the older wizard. "Do this? I'm supporting the son of my dearest friend, the godson of my other dearest friend… a friend I am still mourning for, I might add." The graying wizard looked around the lobby. "I failed them both. I will not fail them again."

Albus Dumbledore glared at the Order member and started to retort when a door across the lobby opened and four figures suddenly emerged. He watched, as Harry was oblivious to the group that had all gone quiet and were observing him as he continued to talk animatedly with Franklin Parkinson, the two Parkinson females trailing after them.

"Harry!" Ron called out suddenly, causing the raven-haired teenager to suddenly look up. Albus observed that he seemed shocked to see everyone still waiting for him, but his attention quickly moved over to where Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins made their way over to where they were standing.

"Mate, what took so long?" Ron asked. "Is everything okay?"

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione inquired at the same time. "You were in there for so long…"

Harry looked at both of them, his eyes full of curiosity as the two he counted as his oldest and dearest friends were both apparently talking to him again. For a moment, Harry considered ignoring them, giving them the same treatment that they had forced him to endure during the reading.

Looking over to where the Parkinson's had moved to, offering Harry a bit of privacy, Harry smiled softly before turning his intense gaze back at his friends. "So, we're talking again now?"

Both Hermione and Ron blushed, as they dropped their gazes to the floor in front of Harry's feet. Ron shrugged as Harry waited. "Sorry, Harry… Dumbledore said we had to leave you alone…"

Harry snorted. "Great. And those letters?"

At his question, Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. "Letters? What letters? We've not been allowed to send you anything lately."

Harry's eyes narrowed at her words. "No letters? I've got a stack of them from you guys, Ginny and Luna and Neville, too."

"I can't say for sure about Luna or Neville, mate, but we haven't sent you anything, Harry." Ron looked bewildered. "Honest."

"So, Harry…" Fred called over Hermione and Ron's shoulders. "You betrothed, yet?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

He watched as the bushy haired girl shrugged. "I don't know, Harry… unless Professor Dumbledore…"

"Hey, Harry." George called over Hermione's words. "What about it?"

Fred laughed. "We want some dirt. Are you engaged or not?"

Ron's eyes looked up to meet Harry's gaze, not realizing that he was being carefully evaluated, Hermione was warily looking for Harry's reaction to the question. As the moment passed, Ron grinned. "Get off it, guys… Harry's not with her."

Ron ignored Hermione's attempts to get him to stop. "I knew you weren't going to hitch yourself to that slag…" Hermione seemed to catch on a moment before Harry reacted, as she quickly moved in-between her two best friends.

Harry took a step forward, his green eyes suddenly like pools of emerald flames. "Do. Not. Ever. Say. That. Again." Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. "For your information, Ron, I've decided to go ahead with the betrothal to Pansy…"

"What!" Ginny's voice suddenly came from behind the twins. Harry glanced around his friends to see the youngest Weasley standing there, her eyes suddenly filling with tears at hearing Harry's words. "You… y-you're engaged to a Slytherin! To Parkinson?"

Sighing, Harry turned and held his hand out to Pansy. He watched as she looked at his offered hand almost as if he held a knife at her, until her eyes lifted to meet his. Silently, they looked at one another. Whatever it was she saw in his gaze seemed enough, as the Slytherin brunette moved slowly away from the relative safety of her parents and took Harry's offered hand in hers, allowing herself to be brought into the conversation… although the not-so-subtle shove from her mother didn't hurt to get her started in the right direction.

"Pansy." Harry smiled at her, his hand squeezing hers in support. "These are my two best mates, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked completely dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open, as his gaze kept moving back and forth between Harry and Pansy. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to come back to herself quicker and forced a smile that she hoped silently was somewhat believable.

Offering her hand to the Slytherin that had once hexed her, Hermione took a deep breath. "Congratulations on your betrothal. You are very lucky." Hermione hoped that her cryptic statement was taken for all that it was meant.

Pansy shot a quick glance at her intended before lightly taking the other girl's hand. "I know. And thank you."

Both girls dropped the other's hand as quickly as they could, neither wanting to anger Harry any more than he apparently already was. Harry turned to look at Ron, the stunned expression still on his face. Sighing, he moved on to where the twins both stood, the expressions on each of their faces could only be described in one word: amused. He waited, as the two finally looked at one another and then offered huge smiles.

"And these two troublemakers are Fred and George Weasley…"

"Leave it to our little Harrikins…."

"To find a stunning beauty…"

"At the reading of a will." Fred finished.

George bowed deeply, pushing his youngest brother to the side as he drew closer. "A pleasure to meet you, the future Mrs. Potter."

Not to be outdone by his twin, Fred smiled and offered another bow, his eyes waggling. "We hope that we will be seeing so much more of you in the days to come."

"Yes, a visit to our humble shoppe."

"Or a stop by for some tea."

The twins spoke together suddenly. "Both would be fabulous."

Pansy couldn't help but laugh at the theatrics of these two. They were definitely more than she originally thought… but then, she smiled over at Harry. Why would Harry surround himself with fools? Perhaps there was more to all of his friends than just what they initially appeared… though how Ronald Weasley was more than he appeared she couldn't begin to fathom.

Movement caught her eye as she watched a flurry of red hair quickly move away… the youngest, Ginny, moving away before having a chance to be introduced. Pansy internally grimaced at the girl's quick retreat. Idly, she ran through the catalogue of rumors that she had accumulated about most everyone in the school… her mind finally finding what was nagging at her. Ginny had a major crush on Harry.

Well… that had to be stopped, and soon.

"Ron?" Harry's voice brought her out from her thoughts. "Ron. Are you going to introduce yourself?"

She watched, as Ron seemed to finally shake himself out of whatever stupor he'd found himself in, as his eyes sheepishly fell onto the brunette next to his best friend. Ron quietly tried to figure out what was going on… he could admit that she was attractive, but his mind kept coming back to the fact that she was a slut, had dated Draco Malfoy and was in Slytherin.

Finally, Ron forced a smile. "Sorry. It's nice to see you, Pansy."

Pansy was thrilled that he hadn't offered his hand to her. "Thank you. It's nice to see you, too."

Whatever other pleasantries might the assembled youths forced themselves to endure for the sake of friendship was suddenly interrupted as the shadow of Headmaster Dumbledore fell over all of them, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Harry. So glad that you are done. Congratulations on your betrothal. We have juts enough time to have a quick, late lunch and then get you back to your family's…"

"No." Harry interrupted, ignoring the looks that passed from Molly and Arthur Weasley who had followed at his tone.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes began to fade. "No?"

The dark-haired teenager shrugged. "No. I'm having lunch with the Pansy and her parents."

His blue eyes started to shine again. Harry wanted to slap the smile off of the old man's face. "Of course. If you would like them to join us before we…"

"No."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, the sparkle fading again. "Harry, really. You don't have much time before we…"

Harry pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Headmaster… no disrespect intended, but as of this morning, I am no longer a child in the eyes of the law. I will not be going back to the Dursley's. I am not spending another moment in that godforsaken house with those people."

"But, Harry…"

The teenager felt his anger rising again. "No. And more to that, no, you are not invited to lunch."

Harry ignored the incredulous looks that were passing between the Weasley's and Hermione. By far, this was the most that anyone had ever publicly stood up to Albus Dumbledore since… well, forever. Looking over at Pansy, seeing the sudden spark of pride in her eyes, Harry looked back over at the man he had once considered a grandfather. "Now, if you will please excuse me… I'm hungry and we have a long trip ahead of us."

"Trip?" Hermione suddenly asked, trying to ignore the sudden lump in her stomach.

Harry smiled at his friend as he nodded. "Yep. The Parkinson's have offered to allow me to go with them on a trip while I try to get to know their daughter. We've only got six months before the wedding."

"What!" Fred exclaimed.

George looked shocked. "Six months?"

"Wedding!" Molly nearly shrieked, Ginny was huddled in behind her, the threat of tears easily realized by anyone that knew the petite redhead.

Pansy smiled, suddenly enjoying how well Harry was handling everything. He even stood up to Dumbledore! He was acting positively Slytherin. Wanting to join into the fun, she moved forward. "Absolutely. We have until we're both adults, and since Harry was emancipated today and my seventeenth birthday is in December…"

"Absolutely not!" Molly cried.

Everyone assembled watched as Arthur tried to hold his wife back, but the Weasley matriarch was refusing to be budged. "Harry James Potter. You will stop this foolishness this instant and go along with the Headmaster. Such childishness… married, and at your age… why I never…"

Ignoring the red faces of the Weasley family, not to mention the embarrassed look from Hermione, Harry sighed. "Mrs. Weasley." He interrupted. "Molly…"

At the use of her first name, he watched as Ron's mother paused in her tirade and looked at him. Silently, Harry sent a look of warning to Ron and the others, hoping they understood and would someday forgive him.

"Shut up."

The look enough was almost enough to alleviate the onslaught of guilt he felt at being rude to the woman who had taken him in and made him like one of the family. Shooting a quick look around the people nearby, he could see that everyone else was just as amazed at his temerity as Molly.

Pansy was floored. She watched as Harry shrugged into the silence. "Now, Molly… I am sorry about that, but you have to trust me to know what I'm doing."

"But, Harry…" The older redheaded woman spoke, but she stopped when Harry raised his hand.

"Please. There is so much going on… and you deserve to know about it, all of you, but not right now. I have some things to take care of." He took a breath. "However, if you're just itching for an argument, why don't you ask the Headmaster here about why he was forging your son and daughter's names of letters he was sending me."

Harry watched as several adults, as well as Ginny Weasley, all turned and looked at the long-bearded wizard, shouts of "is this true?" and "what's he talking about?" and gasps of surprise filled the bank's lobby, the resounding echoes filling the air and reaching everyone within shouting distance.

At Dumbledore's reproachful look, Harry smiled. "Well… it was great seeing all of you."

Pansy allowed for Harry to pull her along after him, his hand staying firmly intertwined with hers, as he pushed his way through the people in front of them. For some reason, she suddenly felt lighter than she could ever remember, a smile on her face, as she quickly caught up to her betrothed as he led her out of the bank. With both of them in front, neither saw the looks that passed between her parents, nor the scowls of the people he'd suddenly left behind… each of them faced with either chasing after him or continuing on in their questioning of the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry stopped momentarily, as he looked over his shoulder. "And Ron?"

Poking his head from around where his father and mother were animatedly discussing something, although the constant finger pointing in Harry's direction seemed to clear up what the main topic was, the redhead looked so lost that Pansy actually began to feel sorry for him… only just a little bit, however. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Could you send Hedwig after me? She'll know where I am." Harry didn't even wait for a nod before turning back towards the front entrance of the large stone building.

After the four of them made it out the door, all of them ignoring the various looks that flittered across the various faces in the crowd of Diagon Alley, Remus Lupin chased after them and fell into step along with Harry.

"You okay, cub?"

Harry nodded. "Just deciding to take charge of my own life, Moony."

The older wizard smiled sagely. "I can respect that, but you have to admit that all of this is a bit… well… sudden…"

"Not really." Harry replied as he felt a supportive squeeze from Pansy. "Last year, things didn't go well for me… and I thought it would have ended with Padfoot's death."

"It didn't?"

"Were you at the same meeting as me?" Harry joked, the sarcasm literally dripping from his mouth. "Today I learned that Dumbledore has faked messages to me using my friends' names, that my friends were willing to go along with a plan to make me feel alone so that he could keep control over me, that Sirius had a plan for me that extended beyond Voldemort… and that there was actually someone out there that wanted the chance to love me."

At his last statement, he felt Pansy squeeze his hand again. He stole a glance over to where she walked beside him to find her pale skin blushing brightly. Smiling, he squeezed her hand back in return.

"I've had to endure a lot, Moony. More than anyone should ever really have to go through." He sighed. "Not that I'm necessarily looking for sympathy or pity. Far from it actually. I just want a chance to live… I think I have that right, at the very least."

Remus nodded, the memory of talking to James suddenly filling his memories. Harry was so like the parents he never knew. They'd both be so proud.

"And if you want to go find that _spitfire_ that Padfoot mentioned in the will, the two of you can join us for lunch." Harry grinned. "Besides, I have a few favors to ask of both of you."

The older wizard looked at Harry with surprise. "Y-you know who he was talking about?"

Harry laughed, a wonderful sound to everyone walking along with him. "Anyone in that room should have figured it out by watching your eyes and her blush every time she caught you looking."

"Fine." Remus growled, knowing when he'd lost. "Where are you going?"

Looking over at Pansy's father, Harry shrugged at the man's smile. Finally, Franklin nodded. "How about the Centaur's Star Chart across the way from the twins' shoppe? They're supposed to have a steak that's out of this world…"

Remus groaned. "That sounds like something Sirius would have said."

The raven-headed teenager smiled again, offsetting the sadness at the loss of his godfather. "Who do you think told me about it last summer?"

X X X

The Centaur's Star Chart was nothing like anything that Harry had ever seen in the wizarding world, and considering that he had spent almost every summer of the past four years at the Burrow with his best mate, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's, that was saying a lot. Nothing in the room was what could be described, in any fashion, as normal. Abnormal, maybe, but not normal.

The door leading into the restaurant had been painted midnight blue with stars winking all over it. As the four of them (Remus had run off to find his mystery date) approached, the door seemed to melt, the dark blue fading from sight and the stars burning out, allowing for them to enter unimpeded.

Barely taking a step over the threshold, they were immediately accosted by a very tall and very thin man dressed in what everyone could only consider as a ballet leotard with spotted stockings on his feet and a Tokyo Rangers cowboy hat atop his oil drenched hair atop his head that insisted that it was his lifelong dream and pleasure to escort them to a table of their choosing. It was only after he had turned to lead them further into the building that Harry realized that the room would have been more at home in a Dali painting than it would in the real world… if he was still in the real world.

Nothing matched. Not the paint, nor the tables and chairs. There was no rhyme or reason to anything. Eventually, Harry could only ignore the insanity and focus on Pansy and her parents. Franklin and Esmeralda seemed to be taking it all in stride, but the dark-haired teenager clutching his hand tightly seemed as overwhelmed as he was. Taking some small comfort in that, Harry pulled her closer to him and was rewarded when she turned her face to his and offered him a dazzling smile in gratitude.

"You table, sirs and madams." The restaurant employee bowed, his arms extended to point them to a nice table that was carefully sat in one of the corners away from the windows, as Franklin had specified. Nodding in appreciation, Harry watched as Pansy's father pulled a chair out for his wife and Harry decided to mimic the gesture. It was worth it as he saw an immediate blush return to his future wife's cheeks, as well as a smile from his soon to be mother-in-law.

Sitting down in the chair by the wall, Harry took a moment to look around from where he sat and was amazed to find that all of the decorations and design of the interior suddenly seemed elegant and beautiful. The table was polished and clean, while everyone was seated in matching chairs that were comfortable and pleasant to sit in. The flatware all matched and, upon closer examination, the silvered handle of each was engraved with the image of a centaur.

The restaurant was much nicer indeed than what he had originally expected.

Franklin looked up to see Harry Potter apparently dazzled by the magical effects of the restaurant and quietly waited, along with both his wife and his daughter, for any questions that might come up. Unable to stop himself, he felt his lips curl up into a smile at the enigma that this young man threw at him.

On the one hand there was the public's image of the Chosen one. The-Boy-Who-Lived. _The Daily Prophet_ painted him as an arrogant, misguided glory-seeker that was left without all of his metal faculties after destroying You-Know-Who as a child nearly fifteen years earlier. In contrast, _The Quibbler_ showed a kinder, gentler savior that was forced into situation after situation, with only luck and his friends as the reason he'd made it out alive so far.

Neither really seemed like the teenager sitting across from him, so Franklin moved on to the various personal reports he'd gotten on Harry. Of course, the Malfoy's had him as a mere nuisance, a "fly in their potion" that would be crushed under the heel of their Dark Lord upon his eventual rise to power. Franklin shuddered as he remembered listening to the Death Eater propaganda speeches on weekends where he and his wife had been forced to escort their daughter to the Malfoy mansion and had been surrounded by such evil… the Nott's and Zabini's and others.

Those in the ministry were even wilder, the vote on Harry Potter either being either in the "completely for" camp or the "completely against" on the polar opposite. For some reason, he offered no middle ground in opinions. He was either hated or loved.

It was a black or white issue.

And as to the actual friends, family and loved ones that Harry surrounded himself with, those select and lucky few, he could learn nothing from them. For nearly a year, he had tried to cajole, bribe, blackmail or whatever else he might have to resort to in order to find out anything of this young wizard that possibly might know the secret to escaping the rising threat of the darkest wizard to have ever walked the land. In fact, it had only been Sirius Black that had eventually decided to talk to him and his daughter at all, although he really only gave the barest of information along with promises to speak with his godson.

That had left Franklin to depend upon the one person's view of Harry Potter that was the source of originating the desire to learn about the boy in the first place… Pansy.

His daughter had been adamant in her desire to escape the clutches of Draco Malfoy. Franklin sighed as he remembered Pansy coming home after a supervised visit to meet her betrothed at that time, her eyes red from crying. It had taken nearly an hour to get her to fess up that the little blonde-haired boy had been mean to her and that she had no intention of ever seeing him again. It had broken his heart to have to lie to his daughter and tell her that everything would eventually work out.

Over the years, he and his wife had helped Pansy find a middle ground, a way to stay true to herself while giving up her public appearance, the decision to allow only those she loved and trusted to know the truth, the rest of the world could be left to know only the lie.

The choice had not been an easy one. Franklin had been forced to suffer from the innuendos and slighted words and phrases at holiday events and at work, the rumors of his daughter's… indiscretions, carrying from the children at the school (and maybe the professor's, as well) to their parents. Too many times, he had wanted to yell at them, to proclaim his daughter's purity… how clean she was even after having to wallow in such filth, but he held his tongue. The loyalty to his daughter and to his family's safety came first.

"I don't get it." Harry finally admitted, a self-depreciating smirk on his face. Franklin watched as Pansy smiled and reached over to lay her hand atop his, pulling the boy's gaze to meet hers.

"It's magic."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well… sure, but…"

Pansy giggled. If for nothing else, as a father to hear his daughter so happy at this moment was enough for him to want to give the boy every chance his daughter had begged him for.

"Harry." Pansy's voice was light. Happy. "The restaurant uses several illusion charms to offer their patrons as much privacy as possible. They never know who they are serving and we have no idea who is serving us."

"But how can…?"

Esmeralda leaned over and caught his attention. "Harry, this is a very nice place, but too often, bad elements like to use it as a place to conduct business in private."

"Then why..?"

Franklin's wife picked up the unfinished question. "Why did we agree?" At his nod, she smiled. "Because the food is wonderful and it will allow us time to get to know each other without the interference of anyone else."

"What about Remus and Tonks? Will they be able to find us?"

Esmeralda nodded.

"Aha!" Franklin interjected after Harry had revealed Lupin's date. "I knew it!"

"Daddy…" Pansy scolded, but her father ignored her as he pointed a finger at his wife.

"You, my love, owe me one backrub." Harry laughed at the maniacal glee that appeared on the older man's face. "I knew it was that girl… I told you so."

Esmeralda smiled patiently. "Yes, yes, dear. You were right."

Harry looked at Pansy to find that she was smiling now as well. She was definitely very pretty when she smiled like that. Memories of a pug-faced girl rolled through his mind… the dark intelligence behind those eyes. He was happy to say that her face and body had grown up quite nicely. Harry watched as she turned to glance back at him, Pansy catching Harry's eyes on her, and he smiled as she dropped her face in obvious embarrassment at having been the subject of his examination.

Choosing to ignore her blush for the moment, Harry turned and interrupted the playful argument that was starting to brew between her parents.

"So… before Remus and Tonks get here." At his words, both paused at what they were saying and turned to look at him. "I was wondering if we might consider getting some questions out of the way."

Franklin shot a glance at his wife before slowly nodding. "Of course, Harry. Of course." He forced a smile as he took a sip of water from the glass that materialized next to him. "Where would you like to start? I am my family will offer whatever information you require regarding the Malfoy's, the Nott's and any others that you might want. We are very serious about this alliance."

Harry took a deep breath as he leaned back in the chair. His face revealing nothing. "While I appreciate that… and I really do." He smiled as he shot a look at the three who were carefully watching him. "I was thinking more along a different line of questions?"

"Different?" Esmeralda Parkinson inquired, her eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "Sure. Like, what exactly is expected from me now that Pansy and I are betrothed?"

The tension that had been rising in her parents seemed to suddenly vanish at the question. Franklin visibly slumped in his chair while his wife broke out in the largest smile Harry had ever seen, her eyes sparkling so brightly that she could have given Dumbeldore a run for the patent at that moment.

She clapped her hands together as she leaned closer to Harry. "So… as you don't know anything about it, we can tell you whatever we want and you'll do it?"

Harry would have taken her words as a threat, but Pansy's outraged cry pulled him back. "Mum! Don't even think about it…"

"Too late." Her mother smiled like a Kneezle after having eaten the rat.

"Now, dear." Franklin looked at his daughter, his eyes teasing. "Your mother is right. This is an excellent time to set some ground rules…"

"Ground rules?" Pansy's back went straight. "What do you mean by that? We're to be married in six months and you want to quibble over what is and isn't proper?"

"Exactly." Esmeralda sniffed. Harry only watched, almost sure that they were teasing their daughter… but as this was a territory that he was definitely not comfortable with, he allowed for Pansy to fight the battle. "After all, young lady, though you are both now intended for one another, we cannot just let you run off and… well…"

"Shag, mother?"

"Pansy Rose Parkinson!" Her mother cried. "I will not have such language in front of me… and I was going to say kissing."

"Kissing?" Harry watched as Pansy grinned predatorily. "Oh, at the very least, we'd have to call it snogging, mother. We do only have six months to make sure we get everything out of the way…"

Franklin lowered his head into his hands. "A father should not be forced to listen to such as this…"

Pansy barely spared a glance at her father. "Besides, mother, you and Dad did invite Harry to spend the rest of the summer holidays with us… in order for us to get to know each other better."

Harry felt like shrinking into the chair at the look that Pansy's mother was suddenly giving him, the twinkle all but gone from her eyes. "Yes, but your father and I expect everyone to be on their very best behavior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry immediately replied. He held the woman's gaze until she nodded before turning to look at her daughter.

"Of course, Mum." Pansy waved her hand as if the question was not even worth answering. "Both of us will be on our very _best_ behavior."

Even Harry could tell that she was being a Slytherin about the question, in her mind she had already worked out… well… something. For a moment, he considered trying to figure out what it was, but Remus made an appearance at the edge of the table a moment before a very pleased looking Tonks followed him in. Harry couldn't help but notice how Tonks' hair was now a very pretty shade of purple and her eyes were near luminescent gold in colour.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting long." Remus quickly offered as he pulled a chair out for his date.

"Sorry about that." The metamorphmagus added as she smiled at the brown-haired haired wizard, and then turned to smile mischievously at where Harry and Pansy were both sitting. She waited until Remus had sat down before starting in on her attack.

"So… Harry…" He swallowed under the Auror's gaze. "What are your plans for the rest of the summer?"

Closing his eyes, Harry centered himself before looking back at the young Order member. "I plan on spending time with my betrothed… I believe you've met?" He jerked his head over to where Pansy was quietly watching.

Tonks nodded. "We know each other. Actually, from my mother and Frankie here. Hufflepuff reunions are always a blast."

Harry arched an eyebrow as he stalled to put it all together. The silence seemed to stretch out; the only break coming after the waiter appeared to take their drink orders and a promise of a free appetizer since they'd had to wait. Harry ignored it all as he considered Tonks' words carefully.

Once everyone had been served their drink and a bowl of dumplings was set in the table's center, Harry pausing only long enough to taste the lemon flavored water provided, he looked over at where Franklin sat, as well as to Pansy before looking back at Tonks.

"Hufflepuff, huh?"

Tonks and Franklin both glared at him, before the older wizard sighed. "Why is it that everyone always underestimates the Hufflepuffs?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer that… memories of Cedric Diggory running through his mind's eye as he focused his attention on the golden eyes under the purple hair.

"You knew, didn't you?" When she didn't immediately respond, Harry pushed onward. "Sirius talked to you about it… about the letters and the offer, didn't he?"

At Tonks' nod, everyone else at the table seemed surprised… surprised enough that Harry believed that none of them were faking it. Sirius had actually kept his cards close. Smiling, he watched as Tonks sipped at her butterbeer.

"I didn't know everything." Tonks finally admitted after setting the bottle back onto the table. "Not even a little bit, truth be told."

"What did you know?"

The purple-haired witch shrugged. "About seven months ago, Sirius contacted me about several things he needed… wanted to get done. He begged me to help, especially as he was still in hiding and was limited on what he could get accomplished alone."

She took another swig from the bottle before continuing. "I agreed and so began the great conspiracy for the future survival of Harry Potter. During everything, he started asking what I knew about Franklin Parkinson. I immediately, of course, wanted to know why, but he would always steer the conversation his way. So, I told him about everything I knew."

"That was it?" Harry asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No. He wanted more, so I then went to my Mum… thanks by the way for allowing her and Dad to stay married. I wasn't too keen about being a bastard… and once I learned all that I could that way, I passed it along."

"But he wanted more." It wasn't a question, But Tonks grinned at Harry.

"Lots more."

"So he asked you to use your Auror connections?" Harry continued to lead the conversation. At Tonks' nod, he licked at his lips. "And you learned what exactly?"

At his question, the object of his questioning looked around the table. "I realized what the Malfoy's were doing to Franklin and his family… about how they were taking advantage of the situation and I asked Sirius what was going on."

"And?"

"I've seen all of the letters from Frankie at first. Pansy later. I had them authenticated… I wanted to make sure it wasn't a trick." Tonks smiled softly. "And then I agreed with Sirius about setting you up with Pansy for marriage."

"So… you and Padfoot, huh?" Harry was gratified to see that even Remus was shocked. "The two of you decided what was in the best interest for everybody else?"

At least Tonks had the decency to blush. Dumbeldore refused to admit his interference even after getting caught. "I could say I was sorry, Harry, but it'd be a lie. Sirius and I talked long into the night about a lot of things, but it was mostly about you… about how much you had on your shoulders and what it would take to make things easier for you."

"Tonks…" Remus started to interject, but Harry waved him off. Surprisingly, the werewolf followed the suggestion.

"Harry… you need someone. Sirius saw it. I see it. Hell, even this walking fur rug next to me will admit it if you ask him." Tonks smiled sadly. "Your friends see it."

"Ron and Hermi…"

"Are both unbelievably sorry that they betrayed you like that, listening to Dumbledore rather than talking to you." She interrupted him. "By the time Remus came to fetch me, I think just about everyone was against him."

"Not as dumb as they look…" Pansy muttered under her breath. Harry ignored it and smiled at the Auror.

"Whatever." He sighed. "Look. It's not that I don't appreciate everything… I mean, I'm going to give it a shot." He returned the smile that Pansy shot his way. "I just wish someone would've let me in on the plan."

"He was going to, cub." Remus smiled sadly. "Things just got…"

"Out of control." Tonks finished.

At the uncomprehending looks from Franklin and Esmeralda, Harry offered them a quick smile. "I'm sure in the coming weeks, we'll have time to sit down and discuss all of this."

Pansy's father nodded. "Of course, Harry. Whenever you're ready."

Tonks looked over at them before anyone else could say anything. "Remember, Harry… you know a lot of secrets. Be careful what you say…"

Pansy leaned over the table; Harry tried to keep his gaze from falling to her chest, as the young woman placed her hand possessively on Harry's arm. "My parents might need to make Oaths, but I'm bound already… the betrothal ritual offered a nimbus."

"What!" All of the adults were suddenly alive with activity. Harry leaned back, their reaction to whatever it was that she had said… something about the light during the ceremony, enough that Harry wanted to be a safe distance away.

"Pansy Rose!" Esmeralda called out, her dark eyes flashing. "How could you not say something…?"

"A light? Truly?" Tonks asked, her normally tanned features suddenly pale. "What colour?"

Harry looked over to see Remus carefully scrutinizing him. Sighing, Harry decided to place himself into the thick of it, especially as he listened to several of the other questions that Pansy's parents were now throwing at her.

"It was a pale yellow… maybe white glow. Maybe gold." Her parents stopped badgering her with questions, both of their dark eyes swinging over to where Harry sat. "I take it that it means something."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Franklin started to speak, but his wife bestowed Harry with a triumphant smile as she leaned back in her chair, a queen about to hold court and spoke first. "Most betrothals are nothing more than political agreements, signed off by the ministry and a useful tool for combining family lines, preserving the purity of the blood."

"I'm not a pureblood…"

Esmeralda gave him a warning look, causing Harry to stop his thought in mid sentence. "However, in days of old, there were records of betrothals that were decided upon by the magic of the two to be married… a light would glow, signifying whether there was a good chance for a match."

"Whether we might be compatible or not." Pansy offered at the glazed eyes of her intended.

Harry sighed, as she looked at everyone else at the table, everyone's attention on him and him alone. "I say again that it must have meant something."

"Cub… Harry…" Remus chuckled softly. "The brighter the colour, the better the match… and if you're saying it was pale yellow or white… I dare not even consider what gold might mean…" He smiled as Pansy bobbed her head up and down. "Then the match might be near perfect."

"But what does that have to do with Pansy and Oaths?"

"Oh…" Pansy shot a look at her parents. "In a magical binding, a contract has to be followed to the letter… that's how Dad got Lucius to keep us as protected as we were." She paused to wait for Harry to nod before she continued. "Betrothals that have a nimbus appear are magical contracts, so we're bound by the letter of our intentions."

Harry shook his head, sighing. "I don't think I'm getting it."

Tonks grinned as she snapped her fingers to pull Harry away from his inner thoughts. "Harry? What did the marriage contract say?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. The adults laughed as Pansy swatted his shoulder lightly. "What? You signed a contract… a magical betrothal and you didn't even read it?"

"I trusted Sirius. He told me to agree with the goblins in whatever they suggested."

Franklin stood, his eyes wide. "What? Sirius? How?"

Remus laughed. "The letter, right?"

Any immediate response was forced to wait as the waiter finally returned to the table, salads being distributed in front of everyone. Harry smiled as he thanked the waiter and took the time to place his napkin in his lap before take a bite of the salad. It was delicious.

"Well?"

Harry grinned at Franklin. "The salad is wonderful, thank you…"

"Cub…"

Harry looked over to where his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was frowning in disappointment. Sighing, Harry smiled and indicated for Remus to tell the story, giving Harry a chance to actually eat. He glanced over to his right and felt a smile tug at his lips at the mischievous look Pansy was throwing his way, as she chewed through a large bite of her own salad.

By only a hair's breath, Harry was able to finish his salad as well as two slices of bread that their waiter had provided before Remus and Tonks had filled Franklin Parkinson in on the mysterious letter that had been left for Harry, though the actual contents were known only to Harry himself… but they were able to get the gist of its contents across.

Setting down his fork, Harry dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before looking up into the dark brown eyes of the Parkinson patriarch.

"So… you really had no idea of any of this?"

Harry shook his head. "Not a clue."

Esmeralda, her salad mostly untouched, took a sip of her drink before clearing her throat. At his look towards her, she smiled benevolently. "So… you trusted your godfather, Sirius Black, enough to go against the concerns of your friends and the Headmaster of your school and agree to marry our daughter?" Harry nodded silently. "Why?"

Harry laughed at her blunt honesty. Silently, he considered that if most of the adults in his life would've treated him with much the same, he'd have had a much happier childhood. Taking a sip from his own glass, he contemplated how to answer her.

"You never actually answered about Pansy not needing to take an Oath."

Pansy laughed, pleased that Harry wasn't going to just roll over for her parents. Leaning back, she smiled as he turned to look at her. "If you read the contract, it clearly states that I must obey the Heir of Black that I marry, offering him all that I am…" At Harry's incredulous look, she couldn't help but wink at him. "As well as provide him with at least two heirs of his own, though one will have to be Black while the other Potter."

"Enough of this." Esmeralda tried to interrupt. I want to know…"

Ignoring Pansy's mother, Harry shook his head. "What? No Parkinson heir?"

"Wait… what!" That certainly captured her attention. Harry turned to watch as Esmeralda Parkinson began sputtering, her husband very little help as he, too, seemed shell-shocked.

Harry reached over and shared a grin with his future wife… maybe… "Sure. I mean, the least I could do after getting such a lovely bride is to offer one of our three children…"

Did he just call me lovely? "Just three?" Pansy teased back.

"Well," Harry laughed. "Let's say we aim for three, but let nature help work its way along in deciding if there should be any more."

They both stopped and glanced over at her parents. Harry, at seeing their expressions, was very worried that maybe they had broken them beyond repair.

"Harry…" Franklin all but whispered.

Pushing his salad plate away, Harry leaned back. "So, I get a wife that has to obey me, provide me with children and I get to be free to go my own way for the rest of the summer."

"Not so bad a deal Sirius came up with, is it?" Tonks added.

He wanted to jump for joy. Maybe wishes could come true. "Not too bad."

For the rest of the meal, the conversation turned to lighter subjects, mostly Franklin and Esmeralda offering tidbits and other useful pieces of information about how they might spend the remaining weeks of the holiday, though Harry had to smile every time Pansy's mother tried to bring up the idea of a Parkinson heir again and again. Through it all, Harry kept mostly quiet, his mind still running ninety to nothing over everything that had occurred since receiving the letter yesterday evening.

Once the late lunch was finished, they all stood, Harry offering his hand to Pansy, who accepted it with a smile. Harry silently left a mental reminder to himself to try and spend some alone time with the pretty brunette. If this was going to work, they definitely needed to get to know one another… not to mention try and formulate a battle plan for how to handle the coming school year… at least until Christmas.

As they started to leave, Remus held Harry back for a moment and leaned closer. "Harry. You said something about wanting to ask a favor?"

"Right." Harry offered the older wizard a grateful smile. "I don't want the Parkinson's to see the Dursley house, how I was forced to live. Do you think you and Tonks can go and get my stuff?"

Tonks smiled beautifully, her hair changing to a shade of auburn and her eyes going midnight back. "That's probably a good idea. Albus might have some plan ready for when you show up to get your stuff. We can check it for tracking charms and the like."

Esmeralda smiled. "We can wait here if you would like to get his stuff and bring it. I'm afraid that once we are on our way, he will be out of touch for a while."

Harry started as he realized that he had never considered the idea. "Thanks." He looked over at everyone and then sighed. "Do you think you might check us all out now for any tracking spells?"

The young Auror smiled and nodded. He watched as she pulled out her wand from her left sleeve and waved it a few times, mumbling under her breath. Looking around, Harry felt his stomach tighten as several points on Pansy, Esmeralda and his own robe suddenly glowed brightly.

"Damn." Remus sighed. Harry watched as the werewolf pointed his wand at each spot and destroyed the tracking charms. Harry immediately felt better about it.

Franklin Parkinson, who had watched it all, smiled sadly. "I actually expected as much. I thank you, Tonks. Remus. Our wards would have destroyed them, but even just giving the general location of where we were headed might have caused a few… headaches later down the road."

"Any time, Frankie." Tonks laughed cheekily.

Harry watched as Remus walked over to Pansy's father, his face set. "I would like some way to check on Harry every once in a while. It's not that I don't trust you necessarily… but I…"

Esmeralda smiled. "Of course. You want to make sure Harry is safe. When would you like to visit?"

Sparing an apologetic look at his best friend's son, Remus sighed. "How about that wizard's Oath now… safety for Harry, as well as a promise to keep his confidences."

Initially, Harry almost expected them to both argue, to be offended by the suggestion. It was with great relief that he accepted the Oath from each of them. Once it was all said and done, while Harry still felt some guilt over asking so much, Remus smiled with obvious relief and hugged Harry tightly.

"You call me if you need anything. Anything."

"My word of honor, Moony."

It was apparently the right thing to say as the graying wizard finally released him, his eyes misting over, as he allowed Tonks to pull him away from Harry. For a moment, Harry almost considered asking the two of them to come along… butterflies dancing inside of his chest, but then he looked back over to where Pansy was carefully watching him, her eyes so full of hope.

He could do this…

Suddenly feeling much better, Harry shared a quick smile with Pansy as the two teenagers followed her parents out of the restaurant, one last wave to Remus and Tonks and a promise to meet them in an hour at the designated apparation point for Diagon Alley.

Time to try out his new life…


	2. Joining Together

**Disclaimer: Again, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

JOINING TOGETHER

The scene was one that the young man lying in the enormous bed had never once truly experienced or appreciated, not even the comfortable mattress and semi-privacy at his school a strong enough comparison for the luxury that he found himself currently surrounded with. Sheets of the softest, coolest material ran along his bare skin, the need for the heavier comforters and blankets not needed. His raven-coloured hair was spilt over the feather pillow that was perfectly molded to the side of his head… the opulence of the room tailored to provide the occupant, him at this moment, with nothing but the greatest chance of pleasant dreams… dreams that had been very, very nice indeed, which was why he was so hesitant to get up.

Even while his eyes were still closed, his mind firmly of the decision that he might have yet another lay in as an extended treat to himself over the summer holiday… a silent prayer to the gods above and below that he might somehow recapture the dream (a dark-haired Slytherin and a bottle fire whiskey had been involved) that was only now starting to fade from his memory, he grimaced at the offending morning sunshine that somehow bypassed the drawn curtains over the window across the room, offering him no reprieve.

Grunting angrily, the teenager pulled at the covers roughly, throwing them off and allowing him to stand… his face drawn down in a tight mask of annoyance. It had to be some weird type of charm to the bed… maybe the blankets or something. He noted that the room suddenly seemed oppressive in its darkness, a gloom that was lightening every second that passed as the morning sun lifted higher and higher outside.

Harry Potter grunted as he stretched, his body slowly waking up… somewhat faster than his brain could… the muscles in his back protesting at being forced into some semblance that could be considered action, the lethargy of having slept comfortably and nightmare free after so long of living with such mental anguish a welcome respite. He felt as his jaw cracked at the yawn that bubbled up from deep inside, his arms suddenly stretched overhead, his body taut as the realization that he was not going to fall back into the calling bed finally taking hold. Twisting slightly, he considered taking a moment to pull on a robe or grabbing a shirt to throw on as he contemplated the private bathroom that was connected to the bedroom he now occupied.

Life as the betrothed of Pansy Rose Parkinson had been nothing but flowers and rainbows, so far, he laughed silently to himself.

As the reluctant and supposed savior of the wizarding world silently padded across the carpeted floor towards the loo, he allowed himself the momentary luxury of allowing his mind to drift over the events of yesterday… was it only yesterday?... that he was now safely away from everything that he had held as true in his world, his universe.

The late lunch after the will reading at Gringott's had gone fairly well, all things to be considered. Sure, there had been the realization that others were once again trying to manipulate his life… to force him through doorways that others chose, leaving Harry feeling as nothing really more than a pawn on a giant game board… but, in this instance, he had at least been given some small amount of warning from his late godfather, a man that Harry had finally found the time to grieve for yesterday, much less any time in the weeks since he fell through the Veil up until Harry's head hit the pillow last night.

No, his grief was not over. Only a fool would think that, but he felt hope… a belief that maybe there could be something more out there, that he might not have to shut himself away as he had contemplated in the prison of his aunt and uncle's home. Pansy and… surprisingly, Dobby, maybe… wherever that silly house elf was, could help him come to grips with so many of the dark and horrible emotions that he had pushed down for so long, repressed some might say (Hermione Granger comes immediately to mind…) that he would bottle up, only to later explode beyond what anything or anyone might be able to aid with later on.

But lunch had gone rather swimmingly. Remus and Tonks, while not officially dating, at least were somewhat in agreement that there might be something there. They had gone to pick up his belongings from the Dursley's… Harry's emancipation meant that he would never have to cross his person into their house, that hellhole, ever again. No. Instead, the two of them had gone and packed up his belongings, Tonks even finding the small cubby beneath the loose floorboard under the bed. Both had quickly admitted to finding several tracking charms… the reason they were so late, as they had been forced to go over everything several more times than they had initially suspected, Dumbledore being even more crafty and thorough than anyone might have suggested.

That had just left scant moments for a few more heartfelt goodbyes and the promise to stay in touch before Harry, along with Pansy and her parents vanished by way of a special portkey. Harry, as per his usual graceful landings were evidenced, had stumbled upon arrival, his equilibrium just refusing to stay level, the intensely wrong feeling of being moved from one place to another in an instant just too much for his head to wrap around. With a self-depreciating grin, he'd accepted Franklin Parkinson's offer of assistance up, objectively trying to avoid the giggle that was coming from the general direction of his intended, as Harry was finally able to dust himself off and catch his first glimpse of the modest home of his fiancée's family and where he would be staying for possibly the final weeks of the summer holiday.

He had referred to it as modest. Nothing much.

Harry knew that his mouth was open and his eyes wide as he took in the splendor of the large house… maybe not a manor by the definition of some of those actors and sports stars he'd glimpsed on the telly, but it was still huge.

"Where are we?" He asked, his eyes wide as he scanned the two story house that seemed so huge to him.

"A bit outside of Sheffield." Franklin offered. "Do you want the exact location?"

Harry looked at the older wizard then, the trust that was there in such an offer. He shook his head. "I'm too tired to remember it even if you told me…"

"Do you like?" Pansy had asked, her eyes full of hope.

At seeing the look in her eyes, Harry quietly wondered in what bizarre world she could be so desperate for approval… his approval; the only reasonable answer he could formulate with any semblance of being the truth was that Draco Malfoy… Draco Black now, had somehow put down everything she had. Making her think he was more by making her think she was less than she was.

In that moment of realization, proud at how he had deduced the likely answer to the riddle for himself rather than waiting for Hermione to give him the answer in the bookish way of always being right, Harry came to despise Draco even more than he thought possible.

Opening himself up, dropping the inner walls he had erected over so long… years of abuse, Harry let her see the honesty in his face, the absolute trust he was giving her, if only but for this moment. "I think it's fabulous."

That he closed himself back up after such a statement, whether Pansy could tell it or not, seemed not to matter as she rewarded him with a smile, gratitude plainly etched across her features.

From there, Harry had carried his shrunken belongings to the room at the top of the stairs and to the left. Under the disapproving smile of her mother's watchful gaze, Pansy had pointed out that her room was just to the right of the staircase, opposite of his… in case he needed anything. The dark-haired teenager had blushed then, the heat in his face seeming to spark a matching blush in hers, as well, as she then moved on to speak with her parents and to give him some private time to set up the room as he liked.

Harry had considered just throwing his trunk at the foot of the bed and falling directly into the inviting bed, the extravagant elegance of the room's furnishings enough o hold him back from that initial urge. Instead, he carefully made his way about the room, his fingers lightly brushing along the stained wood of the antique appearance of the furniture... the dresser and desk, the night stand and the wardrobe. Throwing open the doors to the right of the bedroom's entrance, there was a deep closet, empty but for a few extra blankets and sheets and a door that led to the private bathroom… the same bathroom that Harry was currently moving into.

Shaking the last of the cobwebs from his mind, Harry looked up into the vast brightness of the bathroom, the gray marble of the tiled floor and countertops an understated example of beautiful simplicity, the cool colour creating an inviting space rather than the gaudiness of gold and ivory white that Harry too often saw in the homes of others, Petunia's came immediately to the forefront of his mind.

He hated that he'd gone immediately to sleep, missing the tour of Pansy's home that he knew she so desperately wanted to provide. The day's events, not to mention his stomach being full from such a fabulous meal, had simply been too much. The stress of the day, the reading, not to mention the politics he so firmly refused to play… thereby ensuring that he was playing no matter how hard or loud he might protest… it had been too much and he'd sought the only escape he reasonably knew could be offorded to him at that moment.

So he had slept, dreaming definite teenage dreams.

Turning at the silvered spigot, Harry allowed the sink to fill with cool water as he splashed at his face, the refreshing clean of the clear water waking him up completely. His eyes closed, he instinctively reached for toothbrush to his left, Harry's hand falling instead of the plastic as he'd expected, but rather against the coolness of the empty counter.

"Git." He chided himself, having left his toiletries in the bathroom.

He turned the faucet off, running his hands through his hair, the inky blackness soaking up the moisture, creating an oiled look, as the hair fell heavily against his head, smoothed away from his face. He pulled at the white cotton boxers that Fred and George had given to him last Christmas, _Get Yours at_ _Weasley's Wizard Wheezles_ blinking across the crotch area in forest green, his steps moving silently as he moved over to where his trunk was waiting.

"Oh!"

Harry turned, his mind immediately realizing that his wand was still on the table beside the bed, clearly not expecting anyone to be in the room. At his move, he stepped to the side, the defenses he'd trained so hard to hone finally paying off as his body moved even before his mind could formulate the necessary thoughts to get him out of the way of any possible attack… he was over by the intruder, his eyes blazing at having been caught unaware.

Pansy Parkinson was frozen to the spot, the sudden moves of her betrothed… he was like a cat. A Gryffindor lion, the way he moved.

It had not been her intention to catch him in such a state of undress… well, not just yet. After all, they had barely been engaged a full twenty-fours yet, but she had been desperate to talk with him, to try and see if there truly was a chance for this all to work out. No. Harry had vanished nearly the moment after they'd arrived, missing the light dinner that they had prepared. Her father had checked on the newly named Heir Black, reporting that he had been fast asleep… and that maybe Pansy should retire early as well if she wanted to be awake when Harry arose the next morning.

Pansy had accepted the early bedtime, a teenage girl forced to go to bed immediately after an evening meal… and to sleep, no less, with a perfectly delectable boy across the hall. She would never admit that she had fallen straight away into a deep slumber, visions of Harry flying her around on his broom brining a rare smile to her face.

This morning had been even worse, Pansy waking up early… early! Harry was still in his room. Her mother had chided her for never having accepted that patience was a virtue. Pansy could only roll her eyes and remind her mother that being virtuous, while a noble aspiration never got the job done. So… Pansy had excused herself quietly and slipped off to see if she could convince Harry to wake up, her tongue suddenly heavy as her mouth went dry as flashes of the raven-haired boy danced across her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Upon pressing the heavy wooden door open, she'd immediately spied that the bed was empty and that the sink was running in the bathroom. Pansy tried to remember if she'd heard the shower running at all, but the pipes in her family home were such that usually if anyone was using so much water, the rest of the house knew about it… and she could not remember ever hearing anything of the sort. Surely, if her mind had registered the shower going, she would have darted immediately to the guest room to wait on his eventual exit.

In the space of her internal monologue, Pansy had missed that the water from the bathroom sink had shut off and that the object of her quest had quietly padded into the bedroom. In a rational brain, the order to escape as quickly as possible would have been at the forefront of any thought processes, but there was nothing rational about anything that flittered through her head as Pansy stared at the near naked form of that star Gryffindor seeker, clad in boxer underwear only, the maximum of intelligence that she could get out was a simple exclamation.

And that was when the lion truly appeared. Faster than she had ever thought possible, especially as he was unarmed… his wand easily spotted across the room, while hers was held loosely in her left hand, he had her suddenly pressed against the wall, twin pools of emerald irradiance washing over her as recognition only slowly began to come into him.

"Pansy?" He whispered.

Her back pressed against the smooth roughness of the paneled wall next to the door, his hands… callused and strong, holding her… pinning her helplessly between the weight of his bare chest and the unyielding wall, Pansy felt her breath leave her and a fire that had barely flickered inside of her the entirety of the life she had known suddenly roar to life, a desire for The-Boy-Who-Lived, her betrothed, filled her.

Harry came to his senses, recognition of the person he had captured sneaking into his room finally waking him up. He watched as her face moved through a myriad of emotions, the first of shock and something else.. .fear, maybe, before it moved on to surprise and then resignation. But it was how here eyes pulled at him, unable to moved from how those orbs of darkest brown, near black, left him feeling helpless, the expression that passed over her one that Harry was definitely not sure of, but the tightening of places lower along his body helped lead the way for what it might mean.

"I'm sorry…" Harry tried to whisper, but Pansy's finger moved up to press lightly against his lips, silencing him faster and more surely than any spell might.

Pansy refused to look away, to even blink, terrified that the moment was going to vanish like the dreams from the previous night's rest.

Boldly, daringly, Pansy pulled at her arm, her right wrist held firmly in his grasp. Harry's eyes offered up an apology as the iron grip relaxed, the blood flow returning to her hand as she raised it up to cup his cheek, the smoothness of his face betraying the last remnants of boyhood, not yet the hardened face of a man… but none of that mattered as she watched his response to her touch.

Harry's body betrayed him. He was slowly calming down, his lungs pumping out air at a more normal pace, the extreme proximity of Pansy and the enormous effect she was having on him slowly dissipating, but that her hand touched his face… the intimacy of such a simple move. A gesture only, but it was enough that Harry was undone, the hormones of any red-blooded teenager faring immediately back to life.

Surrender was the only option, the admission that she had easily won this round as he moved his head forward, his lips pressing firmly against hers.

Pansy's whole body cried out in silent triumph at the hard fought success, her will to be victorious in making him kiss her first, to make such a move in their betrothal to a serious step up from sharing polite conversation without screaming insults at one another… to holding hands and sharing one or two quick hugs. No. Patience was never going to be her strong suit.

Closing her eyes, she could only relate the heat coming from his lips as a harder match to the fire of her own, the sparks that she felt suddenly explode within her, between them, was enough that she knew her knees had given out beneath her and that it was still only his unclothed chest and lithely muscled arms that held her in place. All pretence of holding back was gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head tilting into his as she bit harshly on his lower lip, forcing his mouth to open and allowing easy access for her tongue to find his.

The moan spurred him on harder, though whether it was pulled from her throat or his was irrelevant. He was lost in the scent of lavender and vanilla that wafted through his nose, as well as the cherry flavoring of her lip gloss. He pain of her hands grabbing at his hair only spurred him on harder as he pressed himself fully against her, enjoying the way her thin frame moved against his.

Pansy almost cried out in shock as Harry pushed the kiss further and further. Her desire seemed to grow exponentially, the want for him to keep touching her, to claim her as his own in every possible way, sent all rational thought from her brain. Nothing could take her to beyond such heights… that was until he pressed his hips against her, the obviousness of his desire for her now pressed between them, the thin material of the boxers he wore no deterrent for what seemed to be coming.

"Pansy…" Harry was barely able to catch his breath as he pulled his lips away from hers. "Wait… we can't... Merlin…"

The last exclamation was nearly screamed as Pansy took it upon herself to occupy her lips, seeing as he was not kissing her, to allow her teeth to find purchase on the smooth skin of his shoulder. His entire frame shuddered as her teeth bit down hard, marking him just as she wanted him to mark her…

She was suddenly extremely dizzy as she felt her feet land hard on the floor, the space that Harry had been occupying immediately in front of her now empty. Hesitantly, her breath ragged and her heart racing, she forced her eyes open to see her betrothed standing several feet away from her, his hands out between them in an obvious attempt to keep them apart.

Pansy might have been embarrassed at the state he'd put her in, the yearning inside of her begging her to throw all pride and propriety aside and throwing herself at him, to beg him to not stop… but he was in a similar state. In truth, he might look more to be in worse shape as his hair was clearly out ion every direction, having dried while grasped firmly in her hands creating a whole new look for him, not to mention the red bite mark along his right shoulder.

Laying her head back against the wall, she ignored the slight aches that ran along various points of her body… her body having been forced roughly against the wall, not to mention the heavy grinding he had himself forced her to endure. A smile came to her lips as she thought back on it, the abandon and freedom that filled her at the mere memory. What would she do for a promise of a repeat performance?

Hearing a slight creak, Pansy glanced over to see Harry lean against the dresser. She smiled in appreciation as she trailed her eyes over him, enjoying the view that she knew hundreds, perhaps thousands, of girls across England and the rest of the world would pay all that the had and more to witness. He was definitely gorgeous, although even with all of the muscles he'd gained from Quidditch and whatever other exercises he utilized, he came across as too thin.

He watched her look over his naked form and he felt the first sign of his normal embarrassment come over him as he could feel his face flush… though, to his horror, he could feel it fall across the entirety of his skin, all bared before her but for where the boxers he wore to sleep in covered.

He ignored the chuckle and twinkling gzse. "I am sorry." He offered again.

She smiled mischievously. "If you dare apologize for kissing me like that…" At his shocked look, she realized she had guessed wrong. How did he make her so unsure of herself? "Or, if you meant about before the kiss; that was my fault. I should have knocked."

He shrugged. Pansy watched as he winced slightly, his hand moving up to examine the bite mark. What would he say to that? "Sorry." She offered, though she couldn't really say that she meant it.

She watched as he looked at her. He seemed so different without his glasses. The smirk on his face helped keep the internal fire, no longer an inferno, still burning. "Really?"

Pansy tilted her head. "No. Not really." She freely admitted.

He silently walked across the room, his body shifting slightly so that he could kneel down in front of his trunk. She watched as her betrothed began searching through the luggage, pulling out various articles of clothing. Not able to stop herself, Pansy wrinkled her nose as she watched him pull out clothing that wasn't good enough to give to a house elf.

"Harry?"

He jumped slightly. He had missed her silent approach… Mad-Eye would have laughed at how easily he'd been spooked this morning. It was still weird to know that he was betrothed to her… the sound of his name coming from her lips creating a possessive feeling to creep along his spine.

She watched as he twisted his neck to look at her. "What are those?"

Amazed, she watched as his face flushed in true embarrassment, his eyes suddenly refusing to meet hers. She watched as he seemed to argue internally, a fight between sharing a secret or not, being waged. Pansy wanted to comfort him, to remind him that she could never betray him… the binding of the betrothal was so much more than she had thought it might be. She so needed to do some research, that was if her parents had not already figured the whole thing out for her by the time she and Harry made it to breakfast. But he needed to trust her, not just know that she couldn't betray whatever he told her.

"The clothes are from my cousin." Harry's voice pulled her eyes back up to meet his, those green eyes that she wanted to suddenly lose herself in.

"But they look too big."

He nodded. This was why he'd sent Moony and Tonks to pick up his stuff… to hide the history of his life from her and her family.

Sighing, Harry closed the lid of his trunk and sat down on the lid. He had considered offering to let her and him sit on the bed for this discussion, but the mental image of the two of them on the bed was too much a temptation, naughty ideas making him suddenly very, very glad that Pansy wasn't a skilled mind reader.

"They're all I have."

She narrowed her eyes. "But the robes you wore yesterday…?"

"Brand new." He sighed. "Less than fifteen minutes owned before that meeting.

He watched as she began to pace in front of him. "But… but… you're rich. Why don't you have nicer things? Clothes and jewelry and anything else?"

At her look, Harry shrugged. "I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. The hated all things magical and considered anything not normal, by their standards, to be freakish."

"Freakish?" Pansy couldn't breath. "B-but… you're magical." She watched as his face took on a resigned look, his eyes never leaving hers, but the normal spark of life that gave fire to the deep green suddenly seemed absent. "They called you a freak?"

He laughed, though she did all but flinch at the harshness of it. A horrible sound, devoid of any happiness. "Freak. Retard. Boy. Bastard. You name it. I was brought up in a world where I was less than how many consider a house elf, worth nothing."

"But everyone knows you." Pansy couldn't help but feel the rolling of her stomach, knowing that she wasn't going to like anything about this conversation.

"Wizards know me." He looked at her. "Muggles have no idea. To them, I was just some poor bastard of a pair of drunks that had a goofy scar on his head."

None of this made sense… "But someone had to know where you were. After your parents… after you…"

"After Voldemort's defeat?" He waited until she nodded. "Sure. Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall all knew. At least, that's who I've been able to figure out that knew. There may have been others, I guess…"

Pansy started to answer, but the door to Harry's room suddenly opened to find her mother standing there. "Pansy Rose! What are you doing!"

At her mother's screech, Pansy rolled her eyes and shrugged, her arms wide. "What! Harry and I are talking…"

"Talking! Talking!" Esmeralda's eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her. "I have you still in that silly little outfit you call appropriate…"

At the words, Harry turned and wondered at why Pansy's mother wouldn't like the outfit. Though not in a normal cut style that he could ever remember seeing on any of the females he knew before, it seemed very nice. Sort of a cross between a wizarding robe and a summer dress… it even fell to her knee in length, easily as long as the skirts that the girls wore at Hogwarts.

"Not to mention how he is in nothing at all!" Her mother finished with a huff.

Harry knew that his face had to be near on the colour of Ron's hair as he realized that he was still in his under shorts… the blinking advertisement notwithstanding, his apparently vain attempt at getting dressed and preserving his and Pansy's dignity (not to mention possibly hiding how amorous they'd been…) earlier completely sidetracked by Pansy's inquiry and his subsequent explanation as to the state of his normal dress when away from school.

"Mother!" He wanted to run, to maybe hide… even the sheet from the bed, but he had decided to sit on top of his trunk, so even that was too far out of his reach to be helpful. And there was absolutely no way that he was moving to catch the elder Parkinson woman's attention again.

No, instead, he watched as his betrothed decided to take it upon herself to act as his champion. A female knight to save him from the future mother-in-law dragon.

"Please do not even start." Pansy's back was straight, her hands tightly balled into fists. "You knew that we would need to spend time together, to get to know one another…"

"Not on the first morning!" The attractive older witch hissed, her eyes flashing. "And him sitting there pretty as you please in those… those…"

"Knickers, mother?" Amazing how she called her mum mother when she was mad. Harry filed that away for future reference. "Boxers, perhaps?"

"Pansy!"

The teenage girl sighed. "Listen… we were talking. Even you have to admit that!" When Esmeralda refused to comment, looking away and crossing her arms beneath her bosom, even Harry knew that Pansy was going to win. "You saw us do nothing wrong…"

Harry winced. That sounded like one of the lame half-truths that Molly Weasley had been able to spot a kilometer away. He waited for the woman to call her daughter on it, but instead, Esmeralda Parkinson shook her head sadly as the frigidness fell away from her posture.

"I always knew I'd someday lose you to a boy… but I really didn't expect it to be today…"

"Mum!" Pansy cried in horror, the tears threatening in her mother's eyes.

"I can't help it." The older witch sniffed. "We fought so long to keep you out of a betrothal, to keep you safe and with us…: She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. "And now you are jumping att he chance to marry a boy."

"Not just a boy, Mum." Pansy whispered, her voice heavy with so many emotions that no one could separate them for exploration. "The boy I wanted. That I want."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned his back from where the two witches faced off and stood, moving quickly and quietly over to the far side of the bed to use it as cover as he struggled into the oversized clothes that he had pulled out earlier to wear.

"He does have a nice bum."

"Mother!" Pansy was mortified. She twisted her gaze over to where Harry was hurriedly attempting to put the trousers on, the lack of a best easily accessible preventing him from getting much covered. Sighing sadly, she turned to see her Mum's brow furrowed. "Why is he putting on those rags… is this a muggle style?"

"It's all that he…"

"Pansy." Harry's voice cut across what she was trying to explain, the desire to rant towards her mother over the injustice that Harry Potter had to endure, left to the mercies of people that refused to see his greatness. Never mind that he was hers now… the golden boy of Gryffindor, the Lion's star seeker. He was the Chosen One… the only wizard to defeat the dark one. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

She shot her betrothed a reproachful look… that he would cut her off like that. Pansy glared at him until he lifted his eyes to meet hers. For what seemed almost an eternity passed between them silently. Why, oh why, had they stopped kissing earlier? Pansy swore to herself at that very moment, even if he never said anything else about it, that she would spend a lifetime trying to keep him happy.

"Fine. Go ahead."

She wanted to go to him then, to leap over the bed and crush him within her arms and legs, to see just how compatible they were in every way, but she held back, the moment lost as she watched him slyly draw his gaze from hers as he moved to pull the huge shirt over his head and across his shoulders… the bite mark that her mother would have been blind to miss now hidden under the rolls of material, hiding him more than any spell might. He was an invisible urchin at that moment.

Hesitantly, she waited. "Harry…"

"Go ahead. Seriously." He offered her a sad turn of his lips, a poor excuse for a smile. "She should know… both of your parents."

Sparing him only a moment of silence, her face a mask of no emotion to hide the fact that his past was more horrible than anyone had ever contemplated… the complaints and arguments that Draco used to spread throughout the dungeons of the Slytherin common room washing over her. All lies.

She watched as Harry nodded, permission to tell his tale. The fact that he'd told her next to nothing of his torment was no bar to the way she interpreted ever sign his body screamed, the truth of the abuse he had suffered to those so far beneath him written for the entire world to see in those wonderfully green eyes. Without a word, he turned and moved towards the bathroom… grabbing at a small bag of what she guessed where his personal toiletries, the door closing firmly behind him, a barrier between the truth of his past and the dream of a future.

Esmeralda witnessed it all, her mouth turned down in a heavy frown as she watched the exchange. Something significant had just happened. With a trepidation that caused all thought of breakfast she had come to collect them for vanished.

"He's been abused. Beaten." Pansy finally sighed, her gaze never leaving the smooth grain of the bathroom door. "The muggles he was so excited to leave behind without a word. The reason he left with us, sending Mister Lupin and Tonks out for his stuff…"

Her mother gasped. "How?"

Pansy shrugged. "I've no clue, really. I can't even begin to describe it all." She turned and sat daintily at the bed's edge, her hand running over the cool sheets that held the scent of her soon-to-be lover. "I surprised him this morning, caught him unprepared. We…"

At her daughter's blush, the Parkinson matriarch smiled. "Kissed?"

The laughter that escaped the lips from the teenager in front of her was both heartfelt and heart breaking all at once. "A kiss like you would compare the Atlantic Ocean to a glass of water."

"How so?" Esmeralda tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, thoughts of the golden nimbus the two teenagers had so casually referred to yesterday wanting her to jump and down at the possibilities.

Pansy looked up at her mother, a smile forming on her lips as they both heard the shower in the other run turn on. "I can't explain it." Pansy sighed. "Me, the ice bitch of Slytherin… he looks at me, Harry _bloody_ Potter barely touches me and I react to him. Even just the most casual of his skin on mine."

"And when it's not just casual?" The elder witch raised an eyebrow.

The thin girl ran her hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face, the earnest expression in her eyes enough to drive any male insane with want to do her every bidding.

"Then it's all I can do to not lose all common sense… I want to do everything for him, anything for him."

At her mother's look, Pansy blushed. "What is wrong with me?"

X X X

If one were to compare the Burrow with any other place known in the wizarding world throughout England, there would be nothing to aid in its description, naught but maybe, in the loosest of terms, the living room could fit easily within the walls of the illusioned dining room of the Centaur's Star Chart in Diagon Alley… but the comparison would be unfair, though in what manner would be up to the beholder to decide.

The living room was a perfect cacophony of randomness, from the mismatched furniture situated about the room, chosen more for practicality and comfort than for appearance or value. The walls were adorned not with priceless works of art and splendor, but of pictures and photographs that held sentimental value… random snapshots of life through his and his wife's time together, from the wedding portrait hung by the desk in the room's corner to the painting that Bill had found at a junk bazaar vendor on the first day of his job at the Gringott's bank, Egypt branch. There were school awards and Quidditch trophies haphazardly set on shelves that hung from empty spaces on the wall.

It was not a design that would grace the pages of a home magazine, but you could feel the love that permeated the interior of the room, down to the half finished wizard's chess game that had sat, waiting for the two occupants to return to the game… Ron versus Bill, the only two of his children that seemed to have grasped the intricacies of the strategically fought war that was set on the gray and white checkered board, neither having completed the long running game… now maybe to never be finished.

A rift over an adopted son, of sorts, had torn the tranquil existence of his happy home in two. Harry Potter, the Chosen One destined to somehow be involved in the war between the Light and the Dark, had done what not even the rebellious streak of his third son, Percy, had managed. Brother now stood against brother.

A single photograph, hung with care in a homemade frame glued together by Ginny, the youngest Weasley child and only girl born into the family in over six generations, sat in a spot of prominence, nearly lost in the sea of other pictures on Grandfather Prewett's cabinet… Harry's back hair standing out in stark contrast to the ocean of red that surrounded him… a memory from a happier time, a quick snapshot of the morning before the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago.

His reflection in the glass pane covering the photo, Arthur Wealey had never been a rich man in the way that those who prized material possessions as the yardstick of measuring. No. He had felt that the love of a good woman and the laughter and tears of his many sons and lone daughter were such that no one else could stand next to him, the happiness and joy of family was all that he sought out of life. Sure, there were those times that he had secretly yearned for the larger paycheck, galleons filling his vault to provide for every whim and want of his children, to know that they could have the newest of fashion to wear, their futures monetarily secure as they made their own way through life, but such was not his lot. He had chosen those things that his father, as had his father's father before him and on back, had sat him down and explained to be the true way to measure riches, to have a happy existence.

A goal he had promised to himself and his wife upon the day he begged her hand in marriage… a goal he had failed.

Ignoring the admonishing glare from his wife, Molly, he sipped again at the stiff drink that was down to less than half of where it had started, his hand only barely shaking now… so different from how it had begun. His children were all out, chores to be completed or errands to be run. Saturdays were like any other day during the summer… the only one to gain any respite was Arthur himself, and that was only because he had put his foot down to allow him and his wife the rare opportunity to entertain a guest… guests, actually.

Taking a large swallow of the mead, enjoying the sweetness on his tongue before the slow burn of the powerful alcohol ran along his throat, Arthur lowered the glass and looked directly at the wizard sitting across from him. Remus Lupin, the once professor at his children's school… Ron and Ginny's favorite teacher by far, patiently waited to regain his attention before continuing.

"Sorry." Arthur offered, though he barely meant it. "You were saying."

Ignoring the sniff from the woman sitting across from him, Remus shot a quick look over to where Tonks was standing near the fireplace, her appearance that of her usual public persona… that is, lime green hair and blue eyes. Not to mention the Wyked Sisters shirt that failed to cover her midriff and the ripped faux dragon leather pants. At catching her gaze, he felt his lips curl into a smile as she rolled her eyes before giving him a covert thumbs up sign.

Emboldened by the young woman's support, the werewolf leaned forward, the glass of mead in his hands untouched. "You can't go along with this, Arthur… to help Albus in any way to influence the ministry into forcing Harry to give up his emancipation. You're going to put yourself firmly against Harry."

"Like I've said before, I can relate to your worries. I'm a father. I probably get it better than you do." He ignored the outraged expression on the graying wizard's face. "I want what is best for my children, just like you do. But you're not a father. You haven't been forced to make decisions for a child. Headmaster Dumbledore is right… Harry is too young for such freedom."

"He'll be seventeen in just over a year." Molly added. "Professor Dumbledore has promised that Harry can stay here, with us, after he finishes his time necessary at the Dursley's and then everything will be great."

"We're not looking to steal what Sirius gave him." Her husband picked the thread back up. "But Black was surely not in his right mind to not only set Harry free without any adult supervision, but to leave Harry open for a marriage with a family of Death Eaters…"

"They are not Death Eaters." Tonks rejoined the conversation, her steps bringing her back into the room rather than remaining on the sidelines as she had for the past hour. "How many times do you have to hear that?"

"Now, Nymphadora…"

"Tonks!" The young Auror nearly hissed. "My name is Tonks."

Arthur Weasley waved his hand as he bought some time by taking another sip of his drink. "Tonks. Fine. But I've got the records. I can show you proof that the Parkinson family has been joined with the Malfoy's and other families know to have ties with You-Know-Who. We can't afford to take this chance."

"But it's not our place to try and decide what is best for Harry." Remus pleaded. "You're going to make an enemy out of the boy. To destroy everything that you're hoping to gain."

"Remus." Molly scolded. "How can you think that? Harry has been a part of our family since he and Ron became best friends back during their first year at Hogwarts. Why, even Ginny thinks the absolute world of Harry. He saved her life, after all, when she had that terrible time with the diary."

"My point, exactly!" He shouted, his eyes alight in his anger. "Harry has done nothing but love your family and do everything in his power to protect you… and you want to pay him back by betraying him?"

"We're saving him, Remus." Arthur sighed after he downed the rest of his mead, setting the empty glass on the table next to the chair where he was sitting. "Those Parkinson's have done something… tricked him. Messed with his mind. Harry would never have so easily sided with anyone other than those he knows love him and want what's best for him."

"We have to get him away from those… those, well… people. We can't just let Harry be with them, with no way to check up on him."

Remus Lupin sighed as he stood, the anger that was rushing over him calling for some type of release. His hand itched to grab his wand and to start blowing things apart. He turned to start the argument over again… an argument that he thought to easily sway Arthur and Molly from the set course Albus Dumbledore had pout them on, but it was all for nothing… they refused to budge, but Tonks grabbed his hand and stepped between him and Mister Weasley.

"Arthur. They've had a betrothal with a visible aura." She tilted her head, letting her words sink in. "Do you know how long it's been since that has happened?"

"A trick." Arthur shook his head. "Or a lie. Did you see it?" As Tonks reluctantly shook her head, he looked at Remus behind her. "Did you?"

"No."

"See? It's all lies. An illusion. We let them manipulate Harry at his weakest, still upset after the death of his godfather and they've stolen him away… and we let them. We have to protect Harry… bring him back…."

Molly was nodding her head vigorously. "It's for his own good."

"Harry could not have created a joining nimbus with the likes of Pansy Parkinson. Why, even Fred and George had tales to tell of her… activities… at Hogwarts. That a… well… that anyone with a reputation like that could sink her claws into a good boy like Harry…"

"It can't be true." Molly added softly. "He needs a good girl."

Tonks rolled her eyes. A good girl? She means a girl like her Ginny. Taking a deep breath, Tonks looked at the two redheaded people, that they could be so blinded by the word of the Headmaster was almost too frightening to consider.

"And if it's real? That Harry could have a joining with someone like that?" She threw her hands over her head in frustration. "It's perfect, actually. They'll gain the attributes of each other, complimenting one another in ways that are too fantastic to even guess at…"

"Tonks…"

But the Auror refused to let the older witch interrupt her. "Harry is the idea Gryffindor. He's brave and strong and powerful, stubborn to a fault and looks to protect his friends and others before himself. Everything you could want in a hero."

"I know that…"

"Apparently you don't." Remus growled. "Think about it. Think of what a Slytherin could offer him. She could be the balance he needs… focusing of the selfish to offset his selflessness. Where he would be the first to jump into the fight, she could hold him back, letting him wait for the right moment to strike. Merlin… The Parkinson family's political ability to Harry's earnest honesty.

"They could be the perfect counter to anything that the Death Eaters or anyone else dumb enough to mess with the two of them together might try and throw at them."

Now Molly stood, her hands on her hips. "But you're not considering the darkness of the Slytherin… Tainting Harry, twisting him in every way."

"I am." Tonks answered. "We are."

"I don't think…"

"We are." Remus agreed quickly. "You're just thinking of this from Harry's point of view. Imagine a Slytherin… a true Slytherin in every way, with leanings towards the Light, bound to Harry in a way that her honesty and trust would never have to be questioned."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, the dryness of his mouth causing him to contemplate another trip to the locked cabinet and another three fingers of the mead… or maybe even something stronger. "But by what you're suggesting, Harry's motives might be questioned. If she becomes lighter, we have to accept Harry would be darker."

Remus and Tonks both shrugged. "And that's a bad thing?" Tonks answered cheekily. "Harry can be too softhearted, especially for all that he's had to face. This could be the safest way to toughed him up and let him grow into the man he needs to become."

"But he won't be Harry anymore." Molly turned away from them, her hands quickly pulling at her apron to wipe at the wetness that was now threatening to fall. "He's juts a boy… he's too young for all of this. He should be outside doing chores right now, arguing with Ron and talking about girls… good girls."

"There was never any guarantee that he was going to be the same after this summer, Molly." Remus' voice was soft, comforting. "I know that we'd all love for this to be a perfect world where the threat of war wasn't hanging over everyone's head… but the times, they are a'changing."

"We won't be swayed, Remus." Arthur offered into the silence. "I'm determined to help Albus in any way to overturn the emancipation decree."

Sighing, Remus nodded in resignation. "You realize, of course, that Narcissa Black will use what you're doing to throw the entire will out. All of the good that came from all of Sirius' planning will be for naught."

Remus watched as Tonks nearly begged. "You'll give over the entire Black fortune to known Death Eaters… the monies you and your children gained, all of those books that Hermione got, not to mention Remus' part of the inheritance. They'll all go away. Even the house at Grimmauld Place."

"We never wanted the money." Arthur sighed. "As it is, we almost see it now as a bribe from Sirius to say nothing about what he was doing. I won't let my family be paid in blood currency… and good riddance to that house. Why Dumbledore ever wanted to use it as a meeting place is beyond me."

"But you'll force Pansy Parkinson back into the marriage contract to Draco Malfoy?" Tonks's eyes changed to an eerie shade of blue. "Take away something that Harry has now and give it to the one person he hates almost as much as You-Know-Who?"

"Draco can have the little slut." Molly sneered, her eyes filling with a zeal that almost scared the young Auror. "Harry will see that he had been tricked. He'll thank us and then move on and find a sweet girl to be happy with."

Remus reached for Tonks hand; pulling her after him as he moved to leave… they were too far under the control of Dumbledore to do any good any longer. At the hearth, Remus pulled a pinch of the FLOO powder from the container on the mantle and looked back at the people he had hoped would see the truth.

"You realize that Harry will hate you for this." He sighed, taking comfort from the woman next to him as she squeezed his hand. "You'll take away everything he gained yesterday and he will see you for being as bad as Albus…"

"If that is the price for his safety." Arthur stood, his eyes dark. "Then we'll happily pay it."

"I hope so." Remus replied sadly. He had to get word to Harry as soon as possible. "Because only the gods above will have a chance of saving you if your actions today are what pushes Harry to the darkness inside each of us. He sees Pansy as a light in his life… you can see it in his eyes when he looks at her."

At their disbelieving looks, the werewolf shrugged. "It was a true joining. I promise you of that, alone… and to attempt to tear two betrothed in such a way, to force them apart…"

Tonks took over as Remus' words trailed off. "He'll destroy everything and everyone that tries to take her away from him. Damned be the consequences…"

As the two visitors threw the FLOO powder into the flames of the fireplace, the sudden green tinted light reflecting over everything in the room, creating a sickly pallor over the house's interior, neither Weasley parent observed how five flesh-coloured cords slowly pulled away from under the edge of the study door.

X X X

As a muggleborn witch, defined in the wizarding world as one born to non-magical parents… often referred to using the derogatory term _mudblood_, Hermione Jane Granger was ready to start grabbing fistfuls of her trademark fussy brown hair and start ripping it from her head by the roots.

Since her induction into the world she now called home… a world that hosted every myriad of fantasy and fantastical creatures that fictional books that had lined her bookshelves since the very young age that she had begun to read, not even limiting that magic was real and that she (by some miracle of genetics) could manipulate such, she had taken comfort in the one universal constant that her parents had instilled into her from the beginning of her education… namely that which, every problem had a solution and every solution could be found somewhere written down.

If for no other reason than that simple truth that her father had explained to her at the tender age of five after she had come home in tears, the other boys and girls of the kindergarten class having teased her mercilessly for some reason of another, Hermione had always found solace and comfort nestled in the pages of a book. Whether it was a simple information guide, such as Hogwarts: A History… her bible since gaining admission into such an illustrious institution, or the various reference texts that she utilized to the fullest while studying, whether for a class project, homework, or as a way to help her best friend in the world, Harry Potter on his latest adventure, Hermione knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that if there was an answer for a question, it would be hidden somewhere in a book.

So it was that after the events that had begun snowballing yesterday, the will reading for Sirius Orion Black, Harry's godfather, and his selfless gift of rare and magical books to aid Harry in the quests he often found himself thrown into, Hermione was completely lost after being informed by Professor Dumbledore through her parents that she could not accept the inheritance left to her, as the will was not going to be allowed to stand as it was.

She knew that Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin in their same year, was somehow at the root of it all. Sure, there was the danger of Harry being named an adult, the headmaster wanting to retain some way of forcing Harry's way in life, was also considered a part of the problem… but as to why they would be so foolhardy as to actively oppose her friend, it was too much for her to consider. It became a quandary that no book could answer… and for that, she found herself at a crossroad of how to proceed, the safe assurance of a written down answer denied to her.

But a nagging voice in the back of her mind started whispering for her to drop it, to leave the question unanswered… kept warning her that the she wasn't going to like any answer that she might find.

Things grew worse as, just this morning, Fred and George… Ron's older twin brothers, had used one of their latest inventions, called Extendable Ears, to eavesdrop on a private conversation between their parents and Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks. The topic, of course, had been Harry and the will… but rather than going as they had suspected it might, the regular worry over what was happening, instead it focused on something they kept referring to as a joining that could occur between Harry and Parkinson during their rushed betrothal immediately after the reading.

All of them, Fred and George and Ron, not to mention a pleading Ginny, had pressured her to start the inevitable task of researching through their meager choices at finding any reference to betrothals, especially those that had somehow created an aura of light… as well as the aforementioned joining. It was a question that Hermione could deal with… terms required definitions, and definitions were written answers, but she was again blocked as nothing that they could find in the Weasley home or her substantial personal library made any mention of anything of the like.

In other words… they were stuck.

Which left them there alone at the Burrow, but restricted from leaving, with nothing but one another to talk to… usually an enjoyable exercise, but the topic of conversation seemed to always fall to Harry and the way that Remus and Tonks had left, harsh words between the two respected adults and Ron and Ginny's parents left unresolved.

Hermione absently chewed at the lock of hair she had captured between her thumb and forefinger, her mind racing at the limited options left available to them.

They needed to talk to Harry.

_She_ needed to talk to him…

X X X

"Let me get this straight…" Pansy leaned back against the kitchen counter, her arms folder across her chest as she tried to understand exactly what her father was saying. "You're saying that Harry and I are somehow bonding, that the nimbus didn't only signify that we were compatible as a couple for marriage, but that we are magically… what? Merging?"

Franklin chuckled then, his eyes never leaving the countertop as he continued chopping the carrots before he threw them into the pot that was just beginning to boil. "I think _merging_ is a bit of an overstatement, angel. More like…" He paused, his dark brown eyes staring out the window. "More like you are both changing to be what the other wants. Needs."

"So… I won't be me anymore? And Harry will change, too?" The worry in her voice was apparent. "We cease being who we were to become something else entirely?"

"That's the definition of growing up."

"But in growing up, we have a choice in how we change, our choices determine where ewe go, who we become."

"Did you not choose to be betrothed to one another?"

"And you're okay with this?"

Her father smiled sadly before turning back to his preparations for having dinner ready before it got too late. "Your mother and I have tried to support you in every endeavor, angel. You know that." As Pansy started to retort, he waved her off with a look and continued. "You came to us about a betrothal to Harry… we never dreamed there might be a joining."

"I just don't get how you're okay with it." Pansy lightly backed her head into the cabinet behind her in frustration. "This is something I've never heard about… and that's saying something."

Franklin shrugged. "From what little I know… stories that supposedly my grandfather heard from his grandfather, couples that were joined were the basis of all the old stories, legends. Some have even bled over to the muggle world… bedtime stories for children."

She snorted. "I'm too old for a bedtime story."

"True." Her father smiled as he considered how proud he was of Pansy now, the strong young woman she was becoming. "But how can we, as wizards and witches, try to fight against something so magical… so innate for us, that it is almost revered?"

Pansy didn't have an immediate answer for that. Sighing, she moved to sit up on the counter, her legs dangling high above the floor.

The conversation had been difficult enough, going to her father to try and understand exactly what was going on every time she found herself in close proximity of Harry… the way she could her feel herself reacting, the way she answered questions and the way she thought out her answers. As a Slytherin, she could tell that she wasn't behaving like herself.

"Pansy…" Her father's voice cut into her thoughts. "Is it so bad that you might become gray… neither black nor white?"

"But what if this new version of me isn't what he wants?"

"How could he not want it…?" He grimaced. "Want you."

"Daddy…"

"He's going to be changing for you as much as you for him, sweetheart." She watched as he set down the knife, the carrots and celery left alone, as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Marriage is about change. Compromise."

Pansy sniffled into his dark shirt, as she felt her old nature reassert itself, if only but for a moment. "What if I wanted him to change for me… not the other way around?"

Her father laughed as he pulled back to look her in the eye, his face open. "No choice, unless maybe you want to ask for the betrothal to end now, before the magic goes too far…"

"No!" At even the thought of letting Harry escape, she felt sick, her body protesting even the bare idea of considering the loss of something so profound. "No…" She repeated softly. "No."

Franklin nodded as he pulled back, moving back over to where the uncooked vegetables waited. As he stepped back, his finger reached out and tapped her on the nose. "Trust in the magic, angel. You have always talked about how wonderful you secretly thought Harry Potter was… how you hated having to follow Draco's lead. What has you so nervous now?"

"A joining, dad…" She answered simply. "A real joining… if what you're saying is right. I never planned my life being a children's story…"

"True. But if anyone deserves a fairytale ending… a prince for my princess, it's you, angel."

She blushed as she thought of Harry… now her Harry. "It's gong to be so tough. When we go back to Hogwarts. His friends all hate me, and with good reason. The entire Gryffindor house will think that we've got him under the Imperious or something. And that's not even considering how the rest of my house will react…"

"What about Daphne?"

At the mention of her lone friend, true friend, Pansy huffed. "The two of us, alone, against Draco and all of the others that can only dream of riding on their families' names, licking His boots." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention up against Professor Snape…"

"Not just the two of you…" A new voice joined the conversation from the doorway. "And not alone. Not now… not ever again."

"How long…?" Pansy felt the air rush out of her lungs. Harry stood leaning in the doorway, his green eyes sparkling under the wild twists of his black hair. The way he stood, casually leaning on the doorway's edge, his arms folded over his chest, giving credence to the _melt factor_, as Susan Abbot had once referred it as during one of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff quidditch matches, that he could instill in any female… and some males… at Hogwarts. He stood there, her betrothed, full of confidence and calm, coiled power.

"How long have I been standing here?" His face was relaxed, the smile on his lips causing her lower regions to tighten. "Long enough, I think…"

She dropped her eyes to the floor. "I though you and Mum were going shopping… had left already… to know what we were hiding… you probably hate me. The idea of our magics merging…"

Harry shrugged. "It answers a lot." When she lifted her gaze to meet his again, he nodded. "I knew that there was something more happening here than was normal. For the two of us to suddenly be so drawn together… not that I didn't think you looked fanciable…"

"Fancialbe?"

"Hermione speak." He offered simply as explanation.

"Ah."

"So, why aren't you and Alda off on a shopping excursion?" Franklin piped in from the counter, the carrots finally done as he began working on the potatoes.

Harry shrugged. "We thought… well… I was thinking that Pansy might want to join us."

Pansy reveled in the simple knowledge that he had wanted to spend time with her…. Who cared if it was magic induced or not? She marveled at how her body so quickly responded to him, just the timbre of his voice sending shivers down her spine… every molecule crying out to touch him. Her gaze locking with his, she felt herself spinning out of control as thoughts of their kiss this morning, though with not being interrupted, kept cascading faster and faster.

"Maybe we should keep you two apart for a bit…" Her father suddenly interjected. "Keep my sanity intact a little while longer… your mother's, too."

Harry moved his gaze from Pansy to look at the older wizard, his back still to the both of them, but Harry had no doubt that he knew everything that was going on… not missing one nuance of the internal struggle that they were both going through.

He nodded. "Okay then." Harry smiled. "I guess I'll be back later."

"Be back before seven." Franklin stated. "My mother's famous stew waits on no one… and I might even convince Pansy to help with the bread."

Leaping down from the kitchen counter, her bare feet slapping against the wooden floor, Pansy moved quickly over and smiled up as Harry moved to stand tall at her approach. She smiled as he opened his arms, the two of them sharing a quick hug.

How could she question this? Fear this? She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply the scent of soap and that indescribable essence that lingered on his skin. Maybe this magical joining wouldn't be so bad… especially if he was the reward, his easy acceptance of allowing the magic to change him to match her needs just as much as she would be forced to transform for him.

Safe in the brief hug, his arms around her, strong hands running up along her spine, she dared take the chance of a quick kiss… the intent to give him a peck on his cheek, but Harry had other ideas. As her lips moved to meet the smoothness of his clean-shaven face, he turned and met his lips to hers.

Just like this morning, the reality that surrounded them faded away, even the quick chasteness as he pulled back, his self-control so much more than hers, apparently… obviously. She was left alone, the sudden abruptness of the contact ending as he released her… the only maintaining of her dignity was the wild look that flooded his eyes, the need and want as apparent in him as she felt was inside her for him… you just needed to know how to look.

"I won't be long."

Pansy smiled, her heart slowly resuming a steadier beat. "If I'm cooking for you… you better not be."

In response, he could only smile as he lifted his hand in a mocking salute before backpedaling out the door, only finally turning his back to her as the door began to close.

Leaning against the door, all of the strength gone from her legs to keep her upright, she listened as Harry called to her mother, letting her know that it was just going to be the two of them and that they had to be back before seven. Her Mum's reply was lost, but she could hear laughter and then the front door cracking shut.

"Still worried?" her father softly asked into the silence.

She set her forehead against he cool wood of the door, her eyes closed tight as she could literally feel the memory of his eyes upon her. In the quiet of her own mind, keeping her own counsel, she dared admit only to herself, the possibility of lying to herself a statistical impossibility, that when they kissed… some of the images, the two of them together, exploring the many possibilities of each other's bodies, had only been half hers… the other half belonged strictly to him.

And what positively Slytherin thoughts they had been!

X X X

It was difficult to walk through the cool evening, the lights from the various shops running up and down the boulevard casting an electric synthesis of the muggle magic to hum out towards them, enveloping the two figures slowly making their way back home, their arms laden with several bags each proclaiming their place of origin, advertising where they had been. A cool air blew, offsetting the expected summer heat of late June, creating a nice time for enjoying the fresh air of lower London.

Esmeralda Parkinson glanced over at the young man walking alongside her, the various bags and boxes from their extravagance of buying him a whole new wardrobe… wardrobes, plural, actually… no deterrent to the easy gait, the way he carried himself. Harry Potter was going to be her son-in-law, his betrothal to her daughter… _was it just yesterday morning?_… would combine the lines of Potter, Parkinson and Black, a lineage that anyone could hold their high over. But it wasn't the thoughts of lineage or her daughter's abrupt marriage that filled Esmeralda's thoughts, although she suspected that the magical nature of the apparent joining that had occurred due to the betrothal had much to do with the subject of her scrutiny.

For the past two or so hours (they would only be slightly late for dinner… an hour, at most. Franklin would understand), she had been privy to something that her daughter had alluded to, the stories and rumours of this young man and his generosity of heart, the way he so effortlessly moved through dealing with people, no matter their station in life. From the beggars that dared accost them from the darkened alleyways to the salespeople that fawned over them when learning that money was not an issue, he treated everyone fairly and with kindness.

She smiled at wondering how Pansy would have reacted at all of those silly little girls from the different stores that had flirted with Harry, who had shrugged off their advances with a smile or a quick word. Did he tell them he was engaged? Taken? Not interested? There was no answer. Harry would just move through it all, polite and considerate, but firm when things seemed to move too far for his own comfort… that overzealous clerk that had asked for him to model the underclothing! Teenagers today…

They had talked, Harry and her, through the whole shopping spree. He had openly answered most of her questions, only deferring those few that seemed to bother him, stories of his time at the home of his aunt and uncle early on decidedly off-limits. Esmeralda enjoyed hearing the Gryffindor side of the same stories that her daughter had relayed… so many times the same instant, the exact event taken in nearly opposite ways.

She remembered how Pansy had been crushed after her first year, how she had loudly complained bitterly that the Headmaster had cheated, stealing the House Cup from Slytherin who had clearly won as everyone could plainly see and had given it to the Gryffindor. To learn that Harry and his friends had faced off against a possessed teacher and had prevented He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from possessing Flamel's famed philosopher's stone… it was almost too much to believe.

And at just eleven years old!

But it wasn't the stories… the open manner in which he shared, his desire to know just as much about Pansy as she wanted to know about him, the easy truce they found by aiding one another to alleviate all fears as to just how feasible it was to move forward with the betrothal… the very crux of what Esmeralda considered to be why, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Harry Potter was worried.

"How long to get back?"

She looked over at the boy, her arms shifting to get better leverage on the bag she was carrying. "Eager to eat… or maybe to see my daughter?"

Laughing as he blushed. She watched how he shrugged nonchalantly and refused to meet her gaze. "Both, if you must know the truth." And as if to reiterate the point, she could hear the telltale sound of his stomach grumbling. "I definitely worked up an appetite… who knew shopping could be so much work."

"Well… this was a bit much, perhaps. Its not every day that you are buying so many outfits, from coats and shoes to those nice silk boxers I saw you pick up."

Left with no way to safely respond, Harry was suddenly very glad that the sky overhead was darkening as quickly as it was, the fire he felt in his cheeks would have been enough to light a match. He tried to make it appear he was looking through the bag in his hand away from the Parkinson witch, but he knew she probably could discern that he was blushing.

"I must say that I am surprised," Esmeralda took pity on him and smoothly began to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted. "At how well you are handling this joining… the idea of magical bonding, in a marriage to a girl you hardly know, no less."

Harry snorted, a sound that reminded her suddenly of Pansy. "I'm not sure that I can really explain it… not out loud, anyway. I barely understand it for myself."

"Would you try?"

Nodding, he chewed nervously at his lower lip. "All of my life has been about some type of control… not me having it, but of others decided my fate. There's a prophecy that was written specifically about me…"

Esmeralda started, but Harry grinned as he looked over at her briefly. "A prophecy that I _will_ tell you… all of you, about. But, later. For now, I have never been able to make any choices of my own. Living with Aunt Petunia… moving from one adventure to the next, the people with the answers refusing to help… my name forced into the Cup."

She looked to see tears running down the boy's face… she doubted he even realized it. "Then Voldemort's invasion of my mind, tricking me into going to the Department of Mysteries. Padfoot's death."

They had both stopped, the streets comfortably crowded, though his words were so soft that no one but she was anywhere close enough to hear the secrets he was giving up… the bearing of his soul. Facing one another, Esmeralda only barely noted that he had dropped the bags, his body vibrating.

"They expect me to win!" He nearly shouted, tears now freely falling, wet tracks down his face. "They all take from me and take from me… I wonder if there will be anything left. I beg for help… I begged Dumbledore for help… he refused. Wouldn't even look me in the eye!"

"I don't…"

But the floodgate had finally opened and she doubted that there was any way to dam the onrush… not that she really considered it. Harry Potter was finally letting it all out. Using every bit of her Slytherin cunning as she dared, Esmeralda maneuvered the raven-haired boy to the side, away from the middle of the sidewalk… giving them some privacy.

That the packages Harry had dropped all moved with him, his hand never nearing his wand and the fact that she hadn't thought of it… a testament of just how powerful he was, the stories that Pansy had often regaled to them that they had discounted as exaggerations just proven true. She owed her daughter another apology.

Harry just fell back hard against the shadow-covered wall, his features fading from view as they fell into the darkness.

"I try so hard… I really, really do. If it weren't for Ron and Hermione… and that I almost got them killed. Then Luna and Ginny, Neville, too. I thought we were going to save Padfoot… I really did.

"Hermione yelling at me… a saving people thing." She watched as he ran the sleeve of his new shirt across his nose. "How could I do anything less?"

Her own tears blurred her vision as she carefully sat down the multitude of bags she was carrying carefully on the ground. Hesitantly, she moved closer, offering herself as a mother would her child, a way for him to seek solace… the harsh reality that other than Molly Weasley, he had no experience to draw from, the opportunity to let a parent simply love and protect their child… although that Lily Potter had given him that in the ultimate of ways, her very life for his. It didn't hurt her heart any less.

With a sob that would have broken the strongest of souls, Harry nearly dove into her arms… no longer was he the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but now was simply a fifteen-year-old boy suffering from the harsh loss of his godfather. Absently, she ran her hand through his hair, his face buried in her shoulder as the tears broke loose in full…

The twin pops went past without a thought, but the sudden crunch of a booted foot stepping on broken glass and trash from behind her brought her gaze up sharply, her eyes trying to penetrate the heavy black that swallowed the deeper recesses of the alley. Her hand carefully moving to her pocket, the comfort of feeling her fingers close around the handle of her birch and thestral hair wand.

She was prepared to pull it out, when a welcome chuckle slipped out from the shadows, her husband's smiling face slowly coming into focus. "You should've already had it out…"

Before she could even open her mouth, she watched as Pansy darted out from behind her father, the heavy near-dark of her hair blending in so well with the shadows, she was like a ghost that slipped between them… a determined look on her face as she had to only touch Harry's shoulder… the barest of touches, before she could feel the young man release his hold on her and transfer it over to where the smaller girl allowed him to sink into her. She watched as Pansy's face seemed to relax, the traces of worry that Esmeralda had not even seen before, faded, her daughter closing her eyes and pressing her body into that of her betrothed.

Esmeralda didn't have any chance to question how in the name of Morganna they'd located them, the off chance that her husband and daughter had just randomly decided to look for them, the odds being so astronomical that it was an impossibility… well, not an impossibility if it worked, but the greatest of improbabilities. She just stood there as she looked into the face of her husband, the two betrothed teenagers standing together in a tight embrace.

Looking at her daughter, she noticed that tears ran down her face now just as they had from Harry.

"How…?"

Franklin took pity on his wife, offering her a smile for support. "Started about ten minutes ago. Pansy just… well, just demanded that we find the two of you. Kept saying that Harry needed her." At the nod of his head, he lifted his eyebrows. "And it would seem that she was right."

"Some type of soul bonding?"

Her husband shot her a look. "More empathetic, I would guess. As their magic slowly starts expanding to include each other, they'll start feeling the reactions of each other based on the magic, itself."

"So, if Harry is angry enough to start generating a powerful aura… She considered the possibilities. "Pansy will know it?"

Her husband nodded. "And vice versa… though I bet this will be more for Harry. From what I've been able to learn, his magic is fueled more by emotion than our daughter's is."

"I'm not so sure. Remember that so much of it was the act she had to keep up to stay safe at school."

"Maybe." He conceded, though his tone was anything but convinced.

Esmeralda gestured for her husband to join her if they were going to continue talking, not wanting to move from protecting the children… both her children now, if you considered the significance of the joining. As her lifelong love moved to stand by her, she wiped at her eyes, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Do you think he's okay?" Franklin asked, whispering.

She nodded. "It's a miracle, but yes… especially now if he can fully accept the joining… the bonding. I can't believe what he's gone through… how they could so thoughtlessly throw so much onto him. It's barbaric."

Franklin shrugged. "It wasn't our place…"

"It is now!" Pansy's mother nearly hissed. "He may have a gigantic part to play in this unfolding drama, things that he ahs to do… and we'll support him, both of them. But I won't have my daughter suffer because some meddling Ravenclaw Headmaster thinks that he's so smart and above everything else that he can get his way."

Her husband smiled viciously, his eyes alight. "There's that dangerous woman I fell in love with." He ignored the flush that rose on her cheeks. "So... what are we going to do about it?"

"Help get Harry to see that this bonding isn't a bad thing." She held up her hand when her husband started to retort. "I know that he's not opposed to it, but things are still too new… he's still running from Sirius Black's death, grabbing onto anything that someone will offer him as a new support."

"And you don't think Pansy can provide that support?"

"Way too dangerous, my love. They need to be equal together… not one dependant upon the other. Especially if Harry becomes the weaker of the two."

Franklin smiled at his wife. "And just how do you think you're going to be able to do all of that?"

Looking at her daughter and her fiancée, Esmeralda shook her head. "No clue, yet."

"Really?" He answered dryly.

"Well… no clue as to how I'm going to convince you what needs to be done."

She smiled as she watched Pansy kissing Harry on the cheek. Her husband watched the same gesture and glared at Esmeralda from the corner of his eye. "I'm really not going to like this, am I?"

"Very, very doubtful."

"Fine." The wizard pouted. "Its not like I could have prevented you… either of you from doing whatever you pleased once you set you mind to something…" He sighed dramatically. "Honestly, if you told me a few years ago that I would have a betrothed daughter, engaged to _the_ Harry Potter after having just really meeting him… that they would be under my roof doing Merlin knows…"

"I get it, dear." She cut him off. "And you know that I like this not one bit more than you…"

"But it has to be done. A true joining. The first visible aura from a betrothal in centuries." He tilted his head as he watched the two teens whispering now. "Will they be able to handle it?

"I hope so… because you can bet that once those two complete this joining, there will be Hell to pay for those that tried to get in-between either of them…"

Franklin Parkinson rolled his shoulders. "Well then, let's get these two home."

Bags and boxes were grabbed, no word spoken of how Harry had broken down, nor any question to Pansy about the how or why as to her knowing that her betrothed had needed her. Instead, in the silence, they made sure to have everything they needed and disapparated from the alley… only the swirling of wind and the crack of air rushing to fill the space abruptly vacated to mark their passing.

X X X

Such a wonderful dream she was having… the feeling of a warm body spooned in behind her, his arm possessively and protectively over her side, cradling her much smaller form close to his bare chest, but just the thinnest of her nightgown material between them. She could feel his breath, warm and sweet, tickling the hairs along her neck, the long waves of her hair carefully adjusted not to drown him in the loose strands.

Blinking, she hated the idea of waking up, from being forced to escape the inviting safety and plush comfort of the bed she was sharing with him… after images of their bodies intertwined, his lips firmly, possessively placed upon hers. His tongue demanding entrance into hers, the open willingness of her body, responding on its own accord, bending to his will as she allowed herself to be swept away in the love she felt deep within her heart as he professed his undying love and loyalty to her… only her, for the rest of their lives together.

She grumbled at the voices of her parents outside the door that kept trying to interrupt the perfection of Harry Potter in her bed, her lover now hers forever and ever. The pounding continued to reverberate, but Harry didn't move, so she refused to move. Why did they want to interrupt something so beautiful? So personal? What did it matter that they were in her room at her parents' house?

The pounding seemed to almost reach a level that the only plausible outcome could be to break the door down. Wishing for a reprieve, she knew the gods were mocking her when her mother started screaming through the door. "I will not tell you again, it's time for you two to get up!"

"Fine!" She yelled back. "I'm up. We're up!" The answer was apparently satisfactory enough as she could hear her mother's footsteps pounding towards the staircase and down the steps to the kitchen below.

Forcing her eyes open, the brightness that passed through her windows, or lack thereof, gave testimony to the fact that it was not late and that she should have been able to sleep for longer, remaining in the arms of her one true love, Harry Potter.

Turning to glance behind her, she felt her heart drop at the emptiness of her bed, the fact that she was still sleeping alone. Yawning, she darted a quick glance over to where the other girl was sleeping, a smile coming to her lips to see that her friend had covered her head with several pillows to keep out the drowning noise of her mother on the warpath.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, deciding that if she had to be up, then her brother's unrequited love interest would have to be up as well. "Hermione!" At getting no response, the petite redhead rolled her eyes, sitting up in her bed. "Oh, no! I spilt my chocolate milk on your copy of Hogwarts: A History."

"Wait! What! No!" The bushy-haired brunette sat up, pillows flying in every direction, as her eyes immediately fell to where her book was resting… untouched by any milk, chocolate or otherwise.

Scowling, the year older girl and best friend of the boy Ginny wanted frowned at her giggles. "That wasn't funny."

Standing up, taking a moment to stretch, Ginny leaned over and patted Hermione on the head. "Of course not… whatever you say…"

Moving to the door of her room before Hermione could get out of the cot where she slept while staying at the Burrow, Ginny smiled over her shoulder. "Looks like I get the shower first…"

Ginny let the door close as she could hear the older call out. "Hey!"

Sighing as she could hear her mother singing downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancakes drifting through the house, she quicly walked to the end of the hallway, hoping that the bathroom was free. As her hand reached out for the doorknob leading to the loo, the sudden stampede of heavy footfalls resounding off of the stairs leading to the third level brought her gaze over to see her brother, Ron, darting into view.

"Gin… hey." His normally smiling face was set in serious lines, a frown making him so much older than the single year he had over her. "Where's Hermione? We need to talk today. Soon."

As she raised a single eyebrow up in question, the call of nature pushed back as she waited for him to go on, Fred and George popped into sight coming down after him, their faces just as stern as his had been. Taking a breath, Ginny prepared for the worst.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

Ron glanced over at the twins' faces, sharing a silent conversation before he turned his bright blue eyes towards her.

"Fudge got ousted last night at some super secret vote. Dumbledore's going to make his move today to pull Harry back to the Durlsey's."

Fighting the immediate response she felt deep in her gut, the idea of forcibly taking Harry away from Parkinson… getting him back where she could let him know how desperately she wanted the two of them together, Ginny brushed her hair over her shoulder and considered exactly what she needed to say.

At the impatient look from all three brothers staring at her, she took a deep breath. "What do we need to do?"

Ron leaned close after checking the hallway, their mother nowhere in sight. "I promised to send Hedwig… we need to send a note warning him of what's coming."

"But Mum…"

George moved over the left shoulder of Ron, his thin face drawn from worry. "Do you really want to keep following Dumbledore and lose Harry's friendship? To betray him again after…"

She blanched at the thought. "N-no… of course not. But we…"

"We have to make a decision, Ginny." Fred interrupted. "I hate to say it like this, but now's the time to start growing up. Choosing our sides."

"But the Headmaster…"

"Is wrong." Ron finished, the skin beneath his eyes dark from an apparent lack of sleep, the mutiny they were considering and the repercussions that would ripple outwards in ways that they couldn't dare consider. "He made me go against Harry once… and I saw what that did to my best friend. I can't… I won't let anyone come between us again."

George and Fred both nodded in agreement, the palpable determination from all three of them thick enough, strong enough to prove their intent as adults, children no longer.

"I'm in." Hermione's voice called from Ginny's room. All four glanced over; the bushy-haired witch leaned against the doorway, her eyes bright. "Harry's my friend… but more than that, I believe in him just as he's always believed in me. Count me in."

Sighing, Ginny nodded when all for teens looked at her. She knew that supporting Harry and going against her parents and the Headmaster was the right thing… but even if it had been wrong, Harry had saved her life. She owed him everything.

"Let's do it."

X X X

**A/N: Only two days in the story covered in two chapters. As this moves forward, the time frame will start picking up… more time passing by, but there's just so much that I think needs covered, a lot of the internal dialogue that helps "flesh out" the characters and their motivations.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that took the time to review chapter one. Such inspiration and support pushed me to try and keep going with the story, to see where else I could take Harry and Pansy. **

**I hope that a lot of the questions and concerns that some had regarding how some of the characters acted slightly OOC last chapter are answered here… the idea that magic can cause any change… such major changes… and that you could even be aware of said change, intrigued me.**

**As you can plainly see, I again stole shamelessly from other authors and their stories, taking so many of their ideas and adding it to mine. Its part of what makes the whole thing fun, don't you think?**

**I actually am already working on a third chapter… though with DragonCon in Atlanta, Georgia, USA coming up this week, I can't say when it will post. I think it's safe to definitely say that this, too, shall become an ongoing story. **

**Guess now it will be a race to see which of my stories gets finished first.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. An Absence of Truth

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Between the 'Con and then reality… a new boss at work. Then there was my significant other getting sick. Now I'm sick. Reality sucks sometimes.**

**This one is shorter than the others, a trend I'm not happy with. The first chapter over 20k. Second at 15k and now this one at 13k. Hopefully I can get things back on track… there was just so many different spots that I wanted to touch on here… and I barely got to many of the people that I wanted to see, but to add them now might have lended to a chapter that would have taken another couple of days to write, and I already promised a few readers to have this chapter out by today at the latest.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**I think I might need to seriously consider a Beta for my stories (Yes, stories, plural). Anyone interested should let me know. I want someone that has experience; good grammar skills and a Brit-picker would be fabulous.**

**Later.**

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

AN ABSENCE OF TRUTH

The desire to destroy something, anything, was almost more than he could stand as he the parchment he held in his hands shook from the rage that continued to build inside. His teeth grinding so hard that he could hear the enamel near to cracking, Harry closed his eyes and attempted to take a deep, calming breath… all to no avail.

"Harry?"

He turned his emerald gaze towards the soft voice from the doorway, the only light in the room spilling in through the hallway, illuminating all around Pansy in a halo of light, giving off the appearance of an angel, some otherworldly being that could maybe save him from the foolish actions of those that were determined to run his life for him. Taking another gulp of air, he forced a smile on his face as he looked over at his betrothed.

"Morning, Pansy." He blinked twice as she shifted her weight; the outer corridor lamp's illumination glaring in is eyes for a second, spots filling his vision. "I was wondering where you vanished when I woke up this morning."

It had been two days since the shopping trip with Esmeralda, Pansy's mother, and his grief induced breakdown. He still wasn't exactly sure how his crying on the older woman's shoulder had led to the state of the sleeping arrangements now, but starting that night, Pansy had joined him to sleep.

Nothing had happened… well, nothing that her parents could really find fault with, though how they could blame him when apparently they had agreed to it in the first place, he decided not to try and answer. Either way, he had been near to a stroke when she had come into his room after he'd climbed into the bed, wearing only a long shirt and whatever was hidden underneath and promptly directed him to move over so that she could spoon in behind him.

To say that he had been tense, a pretty girl, his betrothed, no less, in bed with him… he had been sure that sleep would not be visiting anytime soon, but instead, she had kissed him briefly, the fire that they had been experiencing lately strangely absent, as she curled up in his arms and began talking… talking about nothing, really. She had talked about her father's stew that night and whether Harry would like her family after the newness had worn off. Of how their life might go for the future, all jokes to her parents aside about children. Harry had initially grunted out responses, but once he realized that they were not necessary, had simply listened to the sound of her voice and faded into slumber.

Harry had worried upon waking the next day about how he'd react; on whether her parents would kick him out or ask him to leave… or that Pansy would say it had all been a mistake.

It was nothing like he'd expected. Instead, her mother had waited until after lunch to explain that it was very common for betrothed to begin doing things together that married couples often did. Emeralda laughed at his nervousness, saying only that they were offering him a lot of trust, the opportunity to sleep with their daughter and that he would be given ever opportunity until he betrayed them.

It was the action of an adult dealing with another adult; something he had sorely lacked from others in his life… and Harry had smiled once he understood.

That night and then the next Pansy had come to his room for bed. Each time, they had moved a bit more, taking the opportunity as two teenagers could on learning some of the differences that could be found between males and females. Harry had to agree silently with the laughter he knew Sirius would have offered that there were definitely perks to having a girl in bed… only as he was slowly falling asleep that he realized, albeit briefly, that it hadn't hurt as much as yesterday to think about his godfather.

Pansy hesitated only a moment before answering the unasked question, bringing Harry back to the present. "Mum had said she wanted to talk to me. I thought I could get up and be back before you woke up." The brunette tilted her head. "Why are you up? It's barely a decent hour to call morning."

Sufficiently distracted, Harry shrugged as he jerked his head towards the partially open window. "Hedwig finally arrived. Brought a message."

Pansy chewed at her lower lip. "How did your owl find you? We're protected."

"She's always been able to find me. No amount of charms or other means of invisibility can keep her away."

Padding into the room, Pansy looked over to see that indeed, the snowy owl was resting on the ledge of the window, large eyes silently appraising her, almost like she was searching Pansy's soul to determine whether she measured up to the requirements Harry would need.

"Can I…?"

"Pet her?" Harry smiled, the message in his hand momentarily forgotten. "Girl?" As he raised his left arm, the owl moved quickly, the wings seeming to barely move before she launched from the sill and onto his arm, talons barely squeezing as his familiar moved to his shoulder.

Harry looked up to smile at Pansy. "Come on. She won't bite." He smirked. "Not hard, anyway, unless you make her mad."

With some trepidation, the girl moved closer, her had outstretched as she carefully ran a finger along the breast feathers of the magnificent bird. "She's beautiful."

Harry nodded.

""Your friend, Ronald, sent her?" Again, he nodded. His eyes never left hers as she smiled at Hedwig before turning her dark gaze to meet his. "Not good news?"

Harry sighed and Pansy felt a chill run along her spine. "That bad?"

In answer, Harry lifted he wrinkled parchment and handed over to her. "Seems that there is a plot to prevent Sirius' will from going through… especially over points of my being emancipated."

Taking the letter, Pansy only briefly ran her eyes over the words contained within, her mouth dropping to a frown at the horrible penmanship, before she sought out her betrothed's eyes again. "Draco and his mother?"

He laughed, though none of the humour reached his green eyes. "Dumbledore, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and who knows who else. Most of my self-appointed guardians and keepers are deciding they don't like the idea of my cutting their strings."

"I thought they were…" She wasn't sure how to finish the question.

Harry shrugged as he shifted how he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "There's still a lot that I haven't told you, explained. Too many people seem to be looking to determine the path that my life takes."

"I hope you didn't think that I would… that Mum or Dad…?"

He smiled at Pansy, it reaching his eyes thing time, even if only for a moment. "You did, but its okay. You were upfront about what you wanted… and, truth be told, I liked what you were manipulating me towards."

She smiled back. "And you don't like what they're offering?"

In response, he only shook his head.

Sighing, Pansy moved over to sit next to him, blushing as Hedwig started cooing for more attention. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

A voice from the doorway brought them both up short. "Perhaps I might offer a suggestion."

X X X

"… and as there are no disputing arguments," Albus Dumbledore sighed. "I am left with no recourse except to find in favor of…."

"Again, Chief Warlock, I must protest this violation of rights, as we have received no word from the party in question or any representation as to whether he was even notified of these proceedings." Amelia Bones interrupted, her words accented by the way she carefully polished her eye monocle before placing it back over her left eye. "This has all been rather… rushed, to say the least, and I find that having the rights of any wizard, even one as young as Mister Potter, reprehensible."

"I've listened to your arguments, Amelia." The elderly wizard coughed slightly. "But you stand in the minority. And as such, your objection is noted, but the decision shall remain that…"

The only hint of warning of what was to come came as shouts could be discerned outside of the auditorium before the doors leading into the Wizengamot burst open, the raised voices and rush of bodies spilling into the room, as a multitude of persons entered. For but a brief moment, the panel of wizards and witches listening to the case before them glared in obvious surprise before the Chief Warlock and several others all stood with wands raised at the ready.

Other doors to the left and right burst open, as well, leading to the chaos, as several Aurors and MLE personnel moved in to protect the Wizengamot from the impending attack.

"Silence!" Minister Fudge cried out, his voice enhanced through magic. "I demand silence!"

There was only a brief pause as faces turned to look at the portly wizard, his face a dark red in colour, before many started to break out into fighting again. Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to once again remind all in attendance why he was considered the most powerful wizard in history since Merlin himself.

"ENOUGH!"

No one even heard a spell being cast, but the room seemed to suddenly fill with the odor of ozone and magic as everyone, including the members of the court were frozen, their limbs stilled into inaction. The only movement that was left were the bodies of many people, in the process of moving, that were no longer balanced, frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing, as they fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice was like a whip, the eyes of many of the intruders trying to widen in worry. "What is going on?"

With a wave of his hand, the light coloured wand flicking back and forth, allowing for the Wizengamot and the Aurors to find themselves suddenly released from their immobility. "I want answers. Now!"

"Chief Warlock. I am Sergeant Handal" A dark-haired Auror bowed briefly. "Several people attempted to storm the doors, to force their way past the doors. In an effort to turn them away, they became… violent."

Several of the council turned to look at where Auror Handal gestured. Albus felt his eyebrows rise into his receding hairline as he looked over many of the accused wizards and witches. There were several familiar faces.

Grimacing, Albus released Andromeda Tonks from the spell. "Andromeda." His voice was hard with disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

Standing tall, the woman lifted her chin and looked coldly at the powerful wizard. "I intended to ask you the same thing, Albus."

"How dare you…?" Delores Umbridge hissed from where she stood, her toad-like features bent into a mask of fury and hatred. "You dare question…"

I dare? I dare?" Andromeda all but screamed. "How dare you… all of you… to breach the last will of my cousin, to place yourselves above the rights and desires of his heir. Who are all of you to decide what is best for another?"

"We have every right." Fudge countered. "This is the Wizengamot. It is our right to decide what is best for every being of magical descent upon the lands of Britain and the Isle."

At the current Minister of Magic's words, several of the council visibly flinched. Amos Diggory actually shuffled his feet in obvious embarrassment before he sat back down, his whole demeanor one of weariness. "While I am not of the same… opinion… as out esteemed Minister, Mrs. Tonks. I do have to say that the points raised by Arthur Weasley regarding young Mister Potter are valid. And that he did not respond to any summons…"

"Summons?" Andromeda Tonks laughed. "What summons? And besides, how would he answer as you have been in session all morning and the doors were locked, all petitioners or calls told that you were not to be interrupted? Was this a closed session?"

"Closed?" Amelia Bones waved her hand and released the others that had been left paralyzed. "This was an open date." She turned to look at the Chief Warlock. "Albus?"

"Not now, Amelia."

"Yes, now." The woman stood. No one in the chamber failed to notice how the Aurors that had been trying to protect the Wizengamot were now moving over to support their department head. "You told us that all attempts to summon Mister Potter had been unsuccessful."

Dumbledore barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I attempted to contact Harry several times over the past three days. To date, nothing I have tried has worked."

"Did you consider alternate means?"

The council as one turned to watch as a dark-haired witch, fairly nondescript, spoke up. Amelia frowned. "And you are?"

"Sorry. I forgot." The woman blushed before her face began to melt, the features seeming to blur before the sharp features of Auror Tonks came into view, her eyes a bright pink to match her hair as she smirked playfully.

Amelia raised her eyebrows, the monocle falling, only prevented from hitting the floor by the chain that held it to her breast pocket. "Report, Auror Tonks."

The metamorphmagus bowed formally. "Both I and Remus Lupin are able to contact Mister Potter. Both Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore know this. At no time were either of us approached regarding any summons, nor were we told of today's case regarding the will and testament of Sirius Black."

"And why would you be required to be summoned, girl?" Umbridge sneered.

Tonks opened her mouth to retort, but Remus Lupin threw back the hood of the cloak he was wearing and smiled. "Well, as I understand the laws of testaments and hereditary issues, anyone involved in the determination of a will is required to answer a summons and be present for any rulings regarding the possible denial of properties received, no matter their value, great or small."

"And as both Mister Lupin and I were specifically named in the will in question, we should have been allowed to speak and, at the very least, been allowed witness any testimony for or against said rulings."

Several witches and wizards on the raised platform were now arguing amongst themselves, all the while shooting baleful glares at the Chief Warlock, which Albus was obviously ignoring. For his part, Minister Fudge seemed almost on the verge of exploding into a rage, but for the numerous spectators that were now filling the doorways. For their part, both Tonks and Remus glanced over to several of the people that had stormed the castle with them. Luckily, their identities had not yet come into question.

Diggory sighed again. "I think it might be best that any determination be postponed…"

"Amos!" Albus finally reacted.

"I second such a motion." Amelia jumped at the opportunity.

"Wait…" Dumbledore quickly attempted to call order to the impromptu vote, but the rest of the council seemed to also realize that the only opportunity to escape the chaos. "We had a judgment that should stand…"

"And I second that we uphold the previous judgment, especially as mister Potter has avoided all opportunity to answer this summons." Fudge laughed gleefully. "Why, I don't even see him here to defend anything that you claim to be the case."

"Minister?"

"No, Amelia." The Minister interrupted her. "We have no idea of whether the claims of these people are true or not. To me, it seems that they only seek to interrupt the _lawful_ deliberations of the Wizengamot."

"A vote then?" Albus spoke into the silence that followed the Minister's words, his actions to interrupt the possible war of wands that looked ready to take place between Fudge and Amelia. "All in favor of upholding the previous judgment to overturn the will of Sirius Black?"

"Wait!"

Albus cringed at the voice, knowing that his hope for a quick resolution was definitely not going to happen. The council and assorted guests (whether invited or not) all turned as a short figure in a blue robe pulled his hood down, revealing to all that Harry Potter had in fact come to the Wizengamot. "I demand to be heard prior to any judgment."

"Mister Potter." Fudge moved to catch the boy's attention. "So nice for you to make it. Aurors? If you'd please make sure that that young man cannot leave after the council's decision is read."

Ignoring the maniacal gleam that filled the portly politician's face, Harry brushed past the Ministry personnel and moved to the center of the room, pausing only for a moment as he gazed at Remus and Tonks, offering them both a quick smile.

"I formally oppose this convening of the Wizengamot to determine the will and testament of my godfather, Sirius Orion Black. Further, I find fault with the council as a whole for their failure to properly insure that all parties that are required to attend such a decision were not notified, namely… me."

"Harry…" Albus attempted to interject, but the boy waved him off.

"No, Chief Warlock." The Headmaster visibly flinched at the verbal hit. "As I have been appraised of my rights as a wizard, I understand that I can call into question the legality of these proceedings."

Silently, he thanked Esmeralda and Franklin for the couching they had provided this morning. For not the first time since this had all began, he wished to have Pansy here with him, to offer support… but the safest thing she could have done was to remain behind along with her parents.

"Furthermore, I formally object to the Wizengamot's efforts to curtail my decisions as an adult wizard, afforded to me by the laws of our society."

"While I applaud your words." A wizard that Harry didn't know stood to speak. "The very nature of these deliberations are whether you are, in fact, an adult wizard and can call into question any objection."

Harry grimaced. Hermione made her presence known, as she stood closer, dropping her hood and stepping forward to be heard. "So, it is the very decision of this Wizengamot, without formal ruling, that even though Harry has been named an adult that it can strip away his rights as an adult wizard in order to make a ruling?"

"That's not…" Another witch scrunched her face up in distaste. "We are not trying to…"

"My apologies." Hermione refused to be dissuaded. "But this council is, by the very fact that you are meeting here now, choosing to take away the rights of a wizard in full standing under the law, even as he has committed no crimes and broken no laws under this court's jurisdiction."

"Miss Granger. That will be enough." Dumbledore's voice was harsh, his eyes cold as he regarded the young witch standing in front of him. "We will not be taken in hand by an underage witch, such as yourself."

"And you won't accept my words?" Harry offered bitterly.

The Headmaster looked like he was about to speak, when Remus stepped up again. "Then I will question it."

"A werewolf? A creature of the dark?" Umbridge laughed. "You're lucky we don't arrest you on the spot."

"Then I will." Tonks spoke next. "Or as a metamorphmagus, am I now suspect, as well?"

Umbridge glared at the young woman, but another wizard faced off against her. "I'm afraid, Auror Tonks, that as an employee of the Ministry, you cannot take sides in this. In fact, you may be called to enforce our rulings." No one liked the way he grinned. "Or will you defy the will of the council?"

Whatever response Tonks might have started to offer was never learned as Hermione laughed. "And who brought up this concern before the Wizengamot?"

Amelia looked at the bushy-haired girl. "Arthur Weasley. But I fail to…"

Hermione grinned, interrupting. "So… ministry personnel cannot question the proceedings?"

Dumbledore immediately saw where the girl was going and moved to stop it before it could be spoken aloud, but others in the Wizengamot seemed to grasp what she was saying. "Then Arthur cannot be involved."

"Exactly." She smiled in triumph. "And if your ruling is that ministry personnel cannot be involved in this matter, especially one, I might add, that was involved in the dispersion of properties in the will, then there can be no ruling on a matter that has not been properly brought before the Wizengamot."

Silence filled the chamber, as everyone seemed to be flabbergasted at how easily the young witch had maneuvered the arguments. No one seemed sure of what to do before Molly Weasley stood from where she had silently been watching everything.

"I want to bring this matter up before the council." She declared hotly.

Amelia Bones stood, her gaze leveled at the Chief Warlock, warning him to silence, as she turned to address the redheaded woman. "I appreciate your concern in this matter, ma'am, but I am afraid that you fall in the same category as your husband. He works at the ministry, not to mention that you were named as a beneficiary in the will."

"I will stand to bring the charge that Potter shouldn't be let free to roam around without supervision."

Many turned to see who had spoken. Harry felt the breath leave his body as Snape stood, his beady eyes dancing at being able to take what he'd been given. A final revenge against his childhood tormentor.

Dumbledore seemed to stand taller, more in control once again, as he looked at the Potions Master. "Severus Snape. Do you hereby officially declare a concern regarding the emancipation of Harry James Potter?"

"I do."

Harry was struck mute. He watched as Hermione turned sorrowful eyes to her best friend, a silent apology that while they had careful maneuvered the arguments their way, that they now were caught by their own net… no one they had brought with them not in some way either named in the will or working for the ministry.

"I'm sorry…"

"May I ask a question?" Harry asked into the silence, ignoring the looks that were shot his way.

"You may." Amelia Bones responded before anyone else could tell him no.

"As a new charge has been presented, might I request time to properly prepare a defense, as I have not been officially summoned to this new hearing?"

"A valid question, Harry." Albus stepped between him and Amelia, refusing to allow Amelia the chance to offer any quarter. He refused to be denied. "I am proud to see you suddenly so well versed in the laws of the wizarding world. In another instance, I would be extremely proud.

"As it stands, however, I am afraid that you have wasted too much of the Wizengamot's time already and I must refuse your request."

"But… are you not also in question? You, too, were named in the will."

"No, Miss Granger." The Chief Warlock cut her off. "While I applaud you, as well, for your masterful working of the system, I must have your silence in these chambers unless specifically called upon. If you look carefully, I was not specifically named, but the institution of Hogwarts, which I acted only as representative of."

Hermione seethed with anger as she shot a glance at Harry before moving to sit down. Both Remus and Tonks, as well as Andromeda Tonks moved over to flank her.

"Arthur?" Albus turned to the red-haired man. "It seems you are no longer required. You may either be excused from the remainder of these proceedings or may take a seat." Nodding, the Weasley patriarch looked at Harry, the boy refusing to even acknowledge the man's presence, and moved over to sit next to his wife.

"Well… I believe we were about to vote?" Amelia slumped down in her chair at Dumbledore's words. "All in favor in overturning the emancipation of Harry James Potter please say aye."

The ayes filled the room. "All opposed?" Harry nodded as barely over ten wizards or witches voted to uphold his godfather's desires. To himself, he swore to learn the names of each one and to offer them his support in whatever endeavor they might require some day.

Albus turned to look at the young man. "Harry James Potter. Accept the will of the Wizengamot. Effective immediately, you are hereby returned to minority status, all rights and privileges afforded as an adult are hereby stripped. As a minor, you are required to be placed with a proper family that can act in your stead. It is the decision of this council to place you immediately with the Weasley family. Do you understand?"

"I hear you."

At the boy's snide tone, Severus grinned as he stepped closer. "Chief Warlock. As it was my petition, I ask that you might hear a further concern."

Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I call into question the entire will of Sirius Black. As the emancipation has been overturned, I think that sufficient cause has been established that his time in Azkaban, as well as his status as a fugitive in the eyes of the Ministry, leaves sufficient concern towards the Black fortune." The professor smiled evilly. "I move that the entire will be further reviewed."

"I agree." Minister Fudge did all but laugh. "I move that the Wizengamot be called to officially look into the final will and testament of Sirius Black."

Harry seemed to lose all the strength inside as he heard them, that they were going to take away everything… not just his freedom, but to return the Black fortune to the Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort… not to mention restoring the betrothal of Draco and Pansy. Under the eyes of the Aurors who had moved over to stand guard over him, Harry sat heavily on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Pansy…"

At his words, Hermione turned a concerned gaze at her friend, the fact that he was once again forced to follow the will of others.

Amelia Bones stood, her eyes hard. "I will second the Minister's motion." Everyone turned to look at the leader of the Aurors. "I do, however, feel that we should adjourn until after a proper investigation into the full ramifications of the testament can be discerned."

Fudge looked upset, but he seemed to consider for a moment. "Agreed." He finally stated. "We will reconvene on…" He looked down at the small book he held in his hand. "September fourteenth. That will give all parties enough time to be properly notified. Are we agreed?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree." Seeing everyone nod, he looked around the room before settling his gaze on Harry Potter who seemed oblivious to the Aurors that surrounded him. "Unless there is anything else, I hereby declare this meeting of the Wizengamot closed. Dismissed."

Hermione immediately stood, her intention was to go to Harry, to offer him some type of comfort, but was blocked from reaching him by several Aurors. For his part, her friend looked beaten, his eyes closed. She watched as both Arthur and Molly drew closer, their gait unsure, although she detected the triumph glowing in their eyes.

"Harry…" Molly Weasley moved up to rest her hand on the young man tat had now been ordered into her charge. "We need to get you home."

"Yes, Potter." Snape jeered. "Time to go."

For a moment, it looked like he going to launch himself at the professor, his eyes momentarily flashing in anger. Hermione held her breath, as everyone present seemed to realize that the Harry might explode. The hairs along her arms stood on end as the Aurors and other wizards and witches in the room all seemed to prepare for the magic to be released.

Almost timidly, Fudge reached over and snatched Harry's wand from his grip, foolishly mistaking the idea of disarming Harry was the way to alleviate the impending danger. Smiling, the overweight Minister of Magic handed the wand to Arthur before glancing back at the young wizard. "You can either peaceably follow the Wizengamot's rulings or we can hold you until you see reason.

"Please, Harry…" Lupin pleaded from where he sat. "Live to fight another day."

Glancing over at Hermione, she watched as the unearthly glow left Harry's eyes. He nodded, almost to softly to be noted, but everyone seemed to catch the exchange as the tension level noticeably lowered.

"Come on, Harry." Arthur spoke. "Let's go home."

"Home?" Harry asked, his voice dark. "Yes. Home."

Albus, realizing that something was wrong, immediately began gesturing, the magics spilling outwards over everyone, but not in time. The room watched as Harry raised a hand and touched the clasp on the cloak he was wearing. With a pop, the portkey in his possession activated, yanking him away from the chamber without anyone having a chance to fully restore the shields that had been broken without anyone taking notice.

The Chief Warlock looked reproachfully at Tonks and Lupin who only shrugged in response.

Fudge immediately exploded into action. "I need for an immediate warrant for Harry Potter to be thrown into effect. I want that young man found immediately."

"Minister." Amelia Bones moved closer. "I understand the charge of truancy, but are you sure sending out squads of Aurors to find one boy is a good idea?"

"He went directly against the rulings of the Wizengamot, Bones. We cannot afford for the decisions of this council to be summarily ignored, no matter who or why. I want him found."

Sighing, Amelia took a moment to put her monocle back on as she addressed the Aurors present. "You heard the Minister. Find Harry Potter."

X X X

Portkeying was nearly as bad as traveling by FLOO… and that was just a normal portkey. It was still nearly a minute after he had activated the emergency measure that Franklin had insisted upon and he was still not at his destination, the calibration of the measures taken to make sure that he was not tracked forcing him to remain in a transit state.

Pushing down his need to be sick, Harry waited as the wards that surrounded the Parkinson home did their job and evaluated his threat rating. He waited, as patiently as humanly possible, until finally, he could feel his body straightening out of the warped position that traveling in such manner always put him in and physically returned to the world's reality.

His footing was immediately gone, his balance lost, and Harry felt himself begin to fall to the ground. From somewhere, he was never sure exactly where, hands reached out and caught him, struggling to prevent gravity's claim on him. Closing his eyes, he slowly righted himself, before he turned and looked into the dark eyed gaze of his betrothed, who was smirking.

"Trouble on the landing?"

He wanted to smile. Really, he did… but with the day he'd been having and with what he had to tell her, his lips just wouldn't respond. Sighing, he allowed her to hug him, enjoying the comfort she offered.

"Was it that bad?"

Both teens looked up to see both Esmeralda and Franklin Parkinson waiting at the doorway, having left the foyer of their home empty for Harry's arrival via portkey, although Pansy had been silently pacing in eyesight of the landing spot since he'd left earlier that morning.

"Well?" Franklin prompted when Harry had still offered nothing.

Turning to look at the parents of his betrothed, Harry snaked his arm around her waist as he took a breath. "Even moving as fast as we did, the Wizengamot was in full session. They were reading the verdict when we got there."

Pansy gasped. "You were too late?"

He shrugged. "I think we would have been too late if we'd gotten there yesterday." Seeing Franklin frown, Harry shook his head. "They were set up just like you'd predicted. Guards refused to let us in. I'm glad Remus had those little surprises he picked up from the twins."

"You had to break in?"

"Yeah." A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face. "We got in and Hermione found a way to throw out Mr. Weasley's argument about my emancipation…"

Esmeralda tilted her head. "So, you won?"

"No. Snape ended up taking over the charge and Dumbledore let him do it… railroaded right over any argument." He squeezed Pansy's waist. "And with it decided no one that worked for the Ministry or that was named in the will allowed to bring suit or defend against the emancipation, it ruled against me."

Esmeralda began to sway, her husband's arms reaching out to steady her. "I think I need a drink."

"We all probably do." Harry agreed cheekily.

The four of them moved into the living room, while Franklin first made sure his wife was sitting comfortably on a chair before moving to the bar and pulling out a bottle that Harry didn't recognize. At the look Harry was giving him, Franklin chuckled. "You deserve a shot, but let me warn you that it's potent. You'll be useless for much of anything else for the rest of the night."

"Daddy!" Pansy shrieked, her cheeks blushing. It was only further confirmation of the day Harry had been having that his face remained cool at the elder wizard's ribbing.

Accepting a glass of the blue liquid, he nodded in thanks and took a sip. His body immediately protested the burning liquid, the deceptively cool colour of the alcohol hosting a heat that all but ripped the skin from his tongue and throat. Coughing, he smiled in obvious thanks as Pansy patted his back in sympathy.

"Goddess… above…" Harry gasped at the air that he sucked in. "What is that?"

"Freida's Frozen Flame." Esmeralda answered after she took a sip of the one handed off to her. Harry watched as Pansy shook her head in the negative at the offered glass. "The recipe was thought lost after the Third Goblin Rebellion, only recently having been re-found. Bottles with dates prior to this century are very rare."

"And this?"

Franklin smiled. "About two years old."

His green eyes widening, Harry looked at the liquid in his glass. "Just two years?"

The Parkinson patriarch nodded. "Anything older would probably knock you out. I'll make sure to provide you a bottle when you have your first child…"

"Dad!" Pansy admonished her father, though the older man only chuckled.

"Quit teasing them, dear." Esmeralda glanced at Harry. "What else haven't you told us?"

Eyeing the glass carefully, Harry leaned back into the couch that he and Pansy had commandeered as their own. "I was ordered to go to the Weasley home. They have custody of me at the moment." He sighed as he started shaking his head. "In fact, they have my wand."

Harry looked up. "Can they track me with my own wand?"

Franklin waved his hand. "Don't worry about that, for now. That was part of the reason you were held in the wards for so long… I activated everything but the wall. With you back, I should probably put it all up."

"Well… the whole will is in question at the moment. Snape used the reversal of my emancipation as a crack to overturn everything."

"The betrothal?" Pansy asked softly.

Esmeralda nodded. "We expected something like that, although he hoped it would go differently. It wasn't immediately overturned?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We have until a hearing in September. The fourteenth, I think."

Franklin nodded. "I can get some people on it immediately. Hopefully, we can get things going fairly well between now and then."

"What does it all mean, though?" Harry asked. "I could really care less about the money… it was never the money I was worried about, though I do not want the Malfoy's to get their hands on it."

Esmeralda leaned forward after taking a heavy gulp of the drink in her hand. "At the moment, everything but your emancipation stands. You and Pansy are still betrothed; Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco are Blacks; the monies handed out remain… but if the Wizengamot rules against the will, everything will be up to the courts."

"And with my having run…"

Franklin nodded in sympathy. "Your having ignored the rulings of the council will definitely go against you."

"What about Harry and I getting married." Pansy asked, her voice rough with unshed tears. "We had a nimbus! How can they force me to marry Draco!"

Franklin finished off his drink and carefully eyed the bottle that was still resting on the bar's shelf. Harry watched as the man licked his lips before carefully looking at his daughter. "I'm not sure."

Pansy looked at her father accusingly. "Not sure?"

Esmeralda patted her husband's knee. "Pansy. Love. You and Draco were never formally betrothed. It was an agreement between men who died long ago. There is no precedent for such a determination between suitors… not that didn't involve a duel."

Harry leaned forward, his hand held firmly in Pansy's grasp. "A wizard's duel?"

Both parents nodded at his question, though it was the witch that answered. "Yes, but don't go to quick to issue a challenge. There are several hidden rules in a duel. You go and challenge Draco and he could tie you up in legalities that will have you wandless and blindfolded in front of a firing squad."

"What if Pansy and I got married now?"

Harry ignored the immediate gasp to his side as he kept his gaze firmly upon her father. Franklin carefully considered before he exchanged a glance with his wife. "Yesterday? I would have agreed. But today, you are a minor. Without your guardian's approval… which could be anybody at the moment, it would be considered void."

Harry finally turned and looked at the dark-haired teen next to him, as he offered her hand a quick squeeze and he smiled. In silent query, he waited for Pansy to say something.

Pansy shrugged. "I throw my lot in with you, Harry. We are bonding… and if we can keep you away from the authorities until the bonding is complete, we'll have much leverage to our advantage."

He nodded and leaned forward for a chaste kiss on her lips. "So… we're fugitives."

They both looked at her parents, who had amused expressions on their faces. "Well then…" Franklin sighed. "If we're to be running from the Ministry, then there are going to have to be a few new ground rules…"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes as her husband began lecturing the two. Honestly! At this rate, it would be some time after the end of the next century before these two could finish the bond.

X X X

For not the first time since his parents had returned from the Wizengamot, Ron rolled his eyes at the choice of words that his parents were currently regaling all of their children with.

It had been a difficult morning, to say the very, very least. Both his Mum and Dad had left early this morning, neither even taking much of a moment to eat breakfast or to kiss their kids goodbye before vanishing into the FLOO. Waiting ten minutes, they immediately moved to call Fred and George, who promptly arrived along with Tonks, her mother, and Professor Lupin.

The idea had been only quickly thrown together a few days before, Hermione wanting to go over everything in triplicate, but the time allotted refused to give them anything to work with. So, it was that Hermione had accompanied Professor Lupin and Tonks and her mum, plus they were gong to pick up Harry and try to storm the Wizengamot, to prevent the legal blindside that Ron was ashamed to admit his parents were a part of.

Fred and George had vanished afterwards, claiming that the shoppe needed them, but Ron secretly suspected that they didn't want to be involved in the punishments that were sure to fall once their parents realized that the only way Harry could have known about the proceedings was from their own household. Ginny and he had decided to face their parents, standing up for Harry.

It sounded good, in theory, but as the minutes ticked away as the two youngest Weasley's were left alone in the house, the desire to be on the frontlines diminished all the way to all out terror and the need to escape… a feeling that came too late, as they had only just made it to the kitchen door when the rush of the FLOO announced their parents' arrival.

From there, it had been every child's worst nightmare. Molly Weasley was fearsome as a protective mother, but was downright terrifying when she was upset with her own offspring. Ron took the moment of silence that happened between his mother's catching her breath and his Dad's shaking his head to tally up the list of summer punishments that had been thrown at him and Ginny so far.

Outside of Hermione being sent home for the rest for the summer (a fact that made Ron strangely more upset than anything else, so far), both he and Ginny were going to be painting, washing, cleaning and de-Gnoming just about everything that there was to be done.

Holding in a sigh, their parents' tirade now entering the second hour mark, Ron looked over to see that Ginny looked almost as bored as he did.

"And another thing…" Molly's voice cut through Ron's internal musings. "Absolutely no owls with your friends until you go back to school. And that's IF we let you return for classes."

"You already said that."

Ron turned in shock at his younger sister's words. The absolute stupidity (though he was secretly jealous that she'd been brave enough to attempt it) to interrupt their Mum.

"What?" Molly Weasley stopped in the middle of her yelling as if struck on the cheek.

"Young lady!" Arthur roared. "How dare you…?"

"No." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, her brown eyes sparkling dangerously. "Not how dare I? Not we, Ron and me." The petite redhead brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "How dare you!"

"Listen here…"

Ginny turned and walked out of the kitchen. Ron watched as his parents both floundered momentarily, their faces dumbstruck. It was then that Ron realized that as they had both been punished with every threat that their parents had ever offered… the fact that they had started to repeat the punishments… what else could they do?

Shrugging, Ron followed after his sister into the living room and offered her a smile as he sat down in their father's chair, across from Ginny.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Do you?" Ginny retorted.

As he had no answer, Ron simply blew the hair from his forehead and waited. Barely a moment passed, though it almost seemed an eternity, as their parents both stormed into the room.

"Ron! Room! Now!"

Looking over at where Ginny calmly watched the proceedings, Ron leaned back into the chair and shook his head, careful to keep no expression on his face. "I think we're beyond the divide and conquer. How about we talk about this?"

"Talk? TALK!" Molly's face was near to a shade of purple, as she took a dangerous step towards her youngest son. She was brought up short at Arthur's hand falling to her shoulder.

Ron watched as the two silently communicated before Molly stomped off back into the kitchen and their father sat down on the couch next to Ginny. Just the fact that he hadn't tried to get Ron to vacate his normal seat was a victory in Ron's mind, although a very, very tiny one.

"I don't understand what's…"

"Dad." Ginny interrupted. Ron watched as his father looked at the tiniest Weasley and raised his eyebrows. "You betrayed all of the trust that Harry had with this family. You realize that, don't you?"

"Honey. I know you think that…"

"No, Dad. Harry prizes loyalty over everything else. He's almost a Hufflepuff in his regard to how he treats his friends. He would give everything for us… he almost did in saving me in my first year." She ignored the haunted look that seeped into her father's eye, the look that he got every time she brought it up. "He saved your life at Christmastime. And this is how you repay him?"

"This was for his own good."

"Dad." Ron decided to interrupt this time. "You might as well give it up. Neither Ginny nor I are going to apologize for what we helped do. Not going to happen." He sighed. "You can send Hermione home. Force every possible chore you can think of for us to do. It won't matter…"

"Don't you want Harry safe, Ron?" Arthur asked.

Ron exchanged glances with his sister. Ginny sighed. "Dad… what makes you think he's safer here than where he is now?"

At watching the way his father looked down at his hands, Ron realized why the arguments were al falling flat. They were lying.

"You were sending him back to those people." Ron accused. "To those horrible Muggles."

Ginny caught on at his words. "You were! You talk about Harry's happiness and safety, and you were going to send him back to that… to that…"

"Listen. Both of you." Arthur ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Headmaster Dumbledore has worked very hard to make sure that the wardings are able to keep Harry safe. You must learn to trust your elders. It's for his won good."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "That's all anyone talks about. Listen to yourself, Dad. It's always for his own good. But have you ever really looked at how good it is for him? For Harry?"

"Son." Arthur slumped his shoulders. "You have to trust me that I know best."

Ginny laid a hand on her father's shoulder. "Dad. We trust you to care for us. Don't doubt that. But what right do you have… do any of us have… to decide Harry's fate?"

"He has no one, Gin-Gin." Arthur smiled.

His daughter only shook her head. "He did have someone, Dad. Sirius Black. And he decided that Harry should be free… and you allowed Professor Dumbledore and the rest take that away."

Ron decided to throw the final nail into the coffin. "And if you and Mum died tomorrow… does this give the professor and the others in the Order the right to overturn what you and Mum decide for us?

"You and Mum have given the Ministry the ability to overturn wills, to decide which final words can be followed and which, if the Minister or whoever decides they don't like it, can be tossed aside."

Arthur had no response.

The Burrow was quiet as the two children silently left to go to their rooms, the silence broken only by the soft tears that Molly Weasley shed at the state of her family, the desires to protect one they considered their own to the best of their ability versus what they knew to be right.

Upstairs, however, hidden under a hastily erected privacy ward, the two youngest Weasley siblings looked over at one another, their eyes both filled with a pain too much for shoulders that had seen as few years as each had.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Ginny asked.

Ignoring the plaintive note that was evident, Ron leaned back on the pillows of his bed, ignoring how the Cannons magazine he'd been reading tore under his bulk. "I just don't know, Gin. We're going so fast… things are moving, spiraling out of control."

She nodded. "But to allow for Harry to stay with Parkinson." No. She would not cry. Not now. Not again.

"Should we have done something else?"

Ron shrugged, silently wishing he'd thought to grab something from the kitchen to snack on… the leftover candy from earlier already gone. "That Slytherin snake has done something. I don't know what… or how. But its up to us, his friends, to make sure he's safe."

"But if Mum and Dad were right…?"

"They weren't. You knew it. I knew it. Merlin above, even Hermione knew it. And add in Professor Lupin and Tonks…"

"I wish he could have come here."

Ron closed his eyes. "Me, too."

Ginny carefully dispersed the warding before she slipped out of the room… the house so much more quiet without Hermione there to gossip with, as well as the fact that the twins would be avoiding the Burrow for the foreseeable future.

"Stay safe, Harry…"

X X X

The week passed fairly uneventful for Harry after the insanity of his brief appearance at the Wizengamot. He smiled, the memories of the bluster that Franklin had forced him to endure… leading him on that he was going to be monitored so that he was never alone with Pansy. It was actually just the opposite. In all honesty, he now would have to say that his week as a fugitive from the Ministry was perhaps some of the best time he'd ever experienced in his entire life, and that included the times he had spent at Hogwarts.

Pansy had recommended that Harry consider trying to use her wand, seeing as how his had been taken away before he escaped. It wasn't a perfect fit, hers feeling slightly off whenever he attempted to cast anything stronger than a levitation spell, but as the days progressed and they spent more time together, the blending of their auras seemed to reduce the amount of resistance the magical focus tried to throw against him.

Then, there was also the learning about what the Parkinson's did. Franklin, it turned out, was a stay-at-home father, his wealth from his family name enough that neither he nor Esmeralda were required to work. He spent most of his time collecting old books and scrolls, a collection that rivaled many private collections that could be found in ancestral homes across the continent, although the practicality of those old tomes were not much considering most were vague written histories and accounts of days long past.

No, it was Esmeralda Parkinson that was the _breadwinner_ of the family… not that it was really required. Pansy had explained later that it was probably a good thing that her mother worked, especially considering the amount of galleons that they had spent in their recent endeavors, the finding of Sirius Black and the protection of their home. Harry was amazed to learn that Pansy's mother actually was a curse-breaker, much like Bill Weasley was for Gringott's, though the elder witch worked freelance for those that could independently hire her for a specific job.

Over the past nights, dinner was a time for Harry to become closer to his future in-laws, allowing them to regale him with the various stories of past jobs they had done, of old tales that had been discovered. The four of them would spend hours at the dinner table, the discards of the meals left to be cleaned later (a chore that Harry had been assigned very quickly) as they talked about their plans for the future, the different ideas of how to deal with the coming trials they had to face, or just to play games as a family. All in all, it had been fabulous.

And that allowed for the rest for the day to be spent with Pansy, of trying to strengthen the growing betrothal bond between them… not to mention the chance at actually finding love for the brown-haired Slytherin… or at least strong enough like to be satisfied.

Harry grinned as she remembered last night… of how the surge of passion that had seemed to overcome them so strongly early on in each other's presence, an absence of late that both he and Pansy had wordlessly agreed was a worry, had returned.

"Pansy?" He'd called out from the washroom, his teeth clean and breath newly minty fresh.

_The girl had poked her head around the edge of the doorway, her eyebrow quirked in silent query. Harry had glanced at her from the corner of the mirror, spying that she was currently wearing only one of his Gryffindor Lions Quidditch jerseys… a fact that a Slytherin could look so nice in the red and gold of his House too much for words alone… not to mention that her hair looked a bit wild from changing clothes, nor to even take in that the material of his shirt only reached about mid thigh on her; the smooth, white legs appearing beneath to reach the floor._

He had wanted to ask her why they both slept in the guest room, his room while he stayed here, rather than in her own room… a room that, in fact, he had not yet seen once he thought about it.

All thoughts of mundane questions had left.

_The scene was a perfect picture, one that he would find a way to photograph a memory from a pensive, no matter the cost. _

In the clear reflection of the mirror, he could just catch Pansy in her readiness for bed, the details of her… of the room behind her… all of it burned into his brain. Without looking, he knew the sight he must seem, dressed only in some sleeping shorts and his glasses, the water that had sprayed his chest while washing his face still there… his black hair still damp from his shower earlier.

_Harry had known the fire was back as much for her as it was suddenly for him, his body responding to ways that were so much more obvious than how the two dealt with his _morning situation_ each time they awoke from sleeping in the same bed. No, there was no immediate escape, though at the way he watched Pansy's eyes dilate, the rise and fall of her chest seemingly, almost too softly to catch but that he was watching for any telltale clue, speeding up, her heart rushing in time with his._

_Control was contained, but then she smiled… her eyes, dark and mysterious, had sparkled, the corner of her lip tilting upwards. It had been too much. Harry had moved to reach her, only to find she had moved just as he had, each of them meeting the other halfway._

_Her lips were soft as he remembered from their last kiss… just a little while ago, though while that had been a chaste, simple brush of lips… a testing of the liberties they each had with one another, this had none of the gentle simpleness that had occurred today; or for any of the kisses they had shared in the past few days._

_Harry had been concerned for a moment, the emotion that filled him as he crushed her to him, his arms around the small of her back, forcing her against his own need for her. He shouldn't have worried, Pansy's arms snaked around his neck, her fists full of his hair, forcing his face down to hers… their lips bruising one another, tongues dancing in a battle for supremacy, neither really caring who might win or lose. The rest of the room… all of their surroundings… completely gone as they were the only two beings in the universe at that very second._

_There was the sensation of falling, that moment where gravity had won, but it seemed to be only a trivial matter, as Harry felt Pansy break contact, her lips pulled away from his only for a moment, as she exhaled the rush of air forced from her body as Harry fell on her, trapping her between the soft feather mattress and his body's hardness. The loss of the kiss had been inexcusable, so his mouth trailed along the soft whiteness of her neck following through to her throat. The moan that escaped his betrothed's mouth under his ministration spurred him on, his teeth moving to bite down on her… marking her just as surely as she had marked him previously._

_The rustle of fabric alerted Harry to the fact that his hands were, in fact, moving up underneath the jersey, the skin that met his own pausing him only momentarily. Harry pulled back from the squirming girl, her own lips nipping at his ear as he moved to look into her eyes… green meeting black, or it was supposed to… but Harry saw that her black eyes were sparkling with an emerald hue._

"_Harry… please… don't go…" Pansy all but moaned. _

_All thoughts of eye colour or anything else seemed to fade as leaned in for a kiss. The sweetness of the move was apparently too light for the woman underneath him as Harry felt himself being flipped, a move he could have prevented but didn't, allowing for Pansy to climb on top of him, her legs straddling him… his eyes catching the hint of lace on her knickers before she began licking at his chest… her own hands now searching beneath the clothing he wore._

"Hey? Hey? Harry!" Seeing that she had finally caught his attention, tilted her head. "What are you thinking about? Where'd you go?" Pansy asked playfully from across the kitchen table, her sandwich paused halfway to her plate.

He knew that his face was starting to brighten, the heat along his ears enough of an indicator that she had embarrassed him.

The singsong laugh that escaped her lips was a sound that very few had heard, the time of purgatory between birth and finally catching Harry Potter not offering much in the way of allowing for laughter or happiness. Stretching out her hand, she ran a finger across his cheek, enjoying how even the slightest touch could cause such an influx of emotion to pass between them through their bond,

"Wicked witch!" Harry accused playfully.

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes in a fashion she'd seen other girls at school do when flirting, looking over at her betrothed from a seductively lowered gaze. "Yes? There was a question there?"

Harry laughed… an act that she soon joined him in, as both leaned closer for a quick kiss before returning to their light lunch.

"Anyway…" He began, but Pansy cut him off, the twinkle in her eyes not yet finished.

"You didn't tell me what you were thinking so _hard_ about."

"Last night, if you must know." Harry finally admitted.

Pansy nodded, her lips curled in a devil may care smile at having gotten him to admit it… not that she hadn't also been replaying their night's activities over in her mind either. Truthfully, it was talking all of her willpower to not push for more.

They had come dangerously close, oh so close to finally breaking down that last barrier to their bond. A barrier that her mother had told her most likely wouldn't happen without actual intercourse.

How Harry had been strong enough to stop things from going too far, she couldn't answer. With all of the touching and licking and kissing and… well, everything… it had been almost too much, Pansy's senses had been near to overload. But he stood firm.

Resolute.

They had tried many different things over the night… sleep had not been easily coming to either of them. Not in the state they had found themselves. Pansy had pulled on every possible rumour and gossip that girls shared. She suspected that Harry had done the same… hands carefully exploring, lips and teeth and tongue tasting every inch of skin… inside and out.

Pansy had to fight the blush when she remembered her own release… the first she'd ever experienced not by her own hand. The shyness that had threatened, for Harry to see her in such a state, but the tables had soon turned. Harry's own that created a wonderful wetness that she never dreamed possible, a mess that had them both giggling, each reassuring the other that it was okay.

"But we have other things to discuss."

At Harry's words, Pansy shook herself out of her memories, the sudden need to shift carefully in her chair her paramount concern, lest she allow Harry to realize just what te very thought of him could do to her.

"Like what?" She tried to follow his train of thought.

"The bond, of course. After, well…"

Pansy nodded. "Last night."

"Exactly. I'm not sure about you… we haven't really talked about it since getting up. But I… well…"

"You can feel more of what I'm feeling right now than ever before, right?"

Harry nodded, relief evident on his face. "Yes. Like right now… well…"

She knew that it was her turn to blush. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

It was no amount of small relief that she watched as he shook his head negatively. "No. Not what you're thinking… not really. It's more like…"

"What?"

Pansy watched as Harry looked around over both his shoulders, his eyes narrowing as he made sure they were alone.

"Harry?" She asked after he stood and moved over to the door leading out of the kitchen, carefully listening at the wood's surface before peaking out the door..

He held his hand up as she started to ask a question, forestalling her. She nodded silently as she watched the young Gryffindor move back to his seat.

"Tell me what's going on."

At her words, Harry turned back towards her. For a moment, she wasn't sure what he was doing, the way he leaned over the table and stared directly at her. Looking up into his eyes, she felt the air leave her lungs as she gasped.

His eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs. They seemed to glow with a darkness.

"H-H-Harry?"

"I noticed it last night. When we were… well…" At her nod, he smiled. "Anyway. Your eyes sparkle with some of my green. This morning while I was brushing my teeth, I saw in the mirror that your colour seems to be showing up in my eyes, too."

"What does it mean?"

He shrugged. "Probably a side-effect of the bonding. The closer we get, the more alike our eyes will become."

"I've never… no where did anything say anything about that."

"Anyway… back to your question." Harry leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the milk he'd decided to have with his sandwich. "A few moments ago, you were feeling… feelings are what I get. Anyway, you were feeling… well…"

Pansy smirked. "I was thinking about last night, too."

Harry nodded. "We should tell your parents."

"Everything?" She asked playfully.

Groaning, Harry ducked his head. "Other than some of the…"

"Personal aspects?"

"Sure. Personal aspects of what we're doing." Harry picked up his sandwich. "They should know about the stronger links to emotion, as well as the eye colour thing."

She watched as he finished off the last bit of his roast beef sandwich. Looking down at her own, half eaten, she pushed the plate away and waited, taking only a few moments to finish off her water.

"Harry?" At his inquiring look, she smiled bravely. "Aren't you scared?"

Harry swallowed and finished the last of his milk before looking back at her, his face drawn seriously. "There's a lot to be scared about. Did you mean anything in particular?"

"About the will. Or about school. Will we be together? The Ministry. You-Know-Who. All of it." She sighed. "What happens if I have to go back to marrying Draco? How about…?"

"You will not marry Draco." Harry interrupted her, his eyes suddenly very green. Pansy felt her throat tighten, as she was suddenly flooded with emotions, all from Harry. Possessiveness, jealousy, friendship… and something else that she wasn't quite sure of, maybe because he wasn't ready to acknowledge it either.

"We are together now, Pansy." Harry continued, oblivious to what she was experiencing. "Whether you and I decide to go through with this marriage… no matter what the decision of Padfoot's will is, I won't let you fall into Draco's hands. Never."

Tears spilled out from he eyes, blurring her vision, as she realized that Harry would save her, would protect her at all costs, no matter the danger. Forgetting how she and her family had tried to manipulate him… to convince Black through whatever means necessary, none of it mattered. Harry would be her champion.

And in that moment, whether Harry realized it or not, Pansy knew that she could love him. Would love him. And that she would offer all that she had, _body and soul_, to this melancholy Gryffindor… The-Boy-Who-Lived. Her betrothed.

Pansy Rose Parkinson smiled through the wetness that filled her gaze, as she suddenly found herself in his arms, Harry kneeling in front of her chair, his arms wrapped tightly around her, comforting her. His voice whispered platitudes of meaningless nothings in her ear, the warm breath tickling at her hair.

Oh, yes. She would love him. No matter what.

X X X

"Mom? How do you know if you are in love with someone?"

The older woman moved out of the kitchen to stare at her daughter, still sitting at the dining room table. Of all of the possible questions she had considered that her daughter might ask her today, the sullen way she had been moving through the house over the past few days… this was definitely not the one she thought might come up.

Well… not at first, anyway.

Sighing softly to herself, she moved back into the kitchen to wipe her hands on the towel that she kept near the sink at all times and moved to seat herself across from her daughter, suddenly glad that no one else was in the house for this particular talk. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

As her daughter lifted her head up from where she sat, a forlorn expression on her face… she noted that there seemed to be the hints of tear tracks along her cheeks.

"Hermione… talk to me. Please."

Eileen Granger sat, watching carefully as he daughter sighed. Finally, the younger woman spoke. "There's always been the three of us. Me, Ron and Harry. Nothing could ever come between us."

Her mother nodded quietly. When Hermione didn't offer anything further, she decided to try and steer the conversation.

"Do you think you might have feelings for one of them? Ron, maybe?"

She shook her head. "I just don't know. I'm only sixteen, Mum. I thought there'd be time… love was for later. There… there's just so much that has to be finished now."

At the renewal of her daughter's tears, Eileen nodded. "Harry, then."

"Mum!"

She leaned back and took a deep breath. "Honey. I know that the three of you have been close… you and Harry, maybe a tad more than with Ron, but love?"

"See? I knew you'd react like this. That you'd dismiss it as a schoolgirl crush. An infatuation."

"Hermione Jane!" She scolded. "I have never dismissed anything you've brought to me. When you fist got your letter into this new world, I might have been skeptical, your father and I, but we kept an open mind. We've taught you to think things through."

"But thinking is going to cost me everything!" Hermione nearly shrieked. "I've been thinking about everything and trying to figure it all out, and now he's engaged to some Slytherin hag… Mum! It'll ruin everything!"

The elder Granger tried to reason it through, to understand, but couldn't keep the question from being asked. "But… I thought everything was about Ron. Isn't that why you always asked to visit his home over the summer?"

"No. Yes. I don't know!" The bushy-haired girl absently pushed at her hair. "I know Ron likes me, even though he's too thick-headed to realize it. And while I'm not opposed to seeing if we could date some… I kind of always saw myself ending up with Harry.

"But then Ginny asked how she could get Harry, asked for my help." Hermione sighed. "And I remembered you and Dad telling me that people often date several people before they end up finding the one they belong with… you said you dated three different guys seriously before meeting Dad."

At the admission, Eileen smiled softly. "Your father and I suspected something like this might happen one day… you taking us as examples too literally."

"What?"

At her daughter's confused look, she tilted her head and regarded her daughter carefully. "You're trying to force love into a book, honey. You expect to be able to know what the next chapter is going to tell you and the end is there for you to read or not."

"No… Mum…"

"You expected to be the one female constant in both of their lives, Hermione. That you could decide what was best for them, whether as far as school was concerned, or relationships."

"But Harry's going to be married. By wizarding law, his betrothal to Parkinson is all but binding."

Eileen's brow furrowed in thought. "I thought you said that the _wizard-go-met_ or something was going to throw out Mr. Black's will. Isn't that what you said…?"

Hermione chuckled softly. "Wizengamot. And maybe."

"Well… you have until then to decide if you think Harry is worth the trouble, to stop the engagement if it is allowed to go through… and if it's not, well… you have the chance to move in then."

"Mum… no… I can't do that."

"Because of why? Ron? Ron's feelings?"

Eileen sighed. "I think you need to figure out what you want, dear, well before you start making plans to break up an engagement. Or a friendship."

"But what if Ron is the right one for me? But I let this… this…"

"Obsession?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at her mother's poor choice of words, but nodded. "Fine. What if I can't find out if I love Ron… really, really love Ron because I never had the chance with Harry."

"I don't know, dear. I really don't." She smoothed out the tablecloth that had bunched up while they had talked. "Either way, you said that his emancipation had been overturned?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well… as you explained it to me, they had to marry in December because she would be seventeen and he was emancipated…"

She watched her daughter transformed by the train of thought, too focused on her feelings to look at the various possibilities that had presented themselves to her. "Then they can't marry until July of next year. Harry's seventeenth birthday."

"And a year is a better amount of time to determine what your true feelings are… much more than six months."

Hermione launched herself at her mother, hugging her tightly as she whispered her thanks over and over again. Once she pulled back, a real smile once again on her face, Eileen lifted her eyebrows.

"So… what's are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Ron… and then to Harry."

"And Ginny?" Her mother asked.

The supposedly smartest witch of her generation sighed. "And I definitely need to talk to Ginny… and probably a lot of other girls in our school, as well."

"He's really that big of a deal?"

Hermione smiled bitterly at her mother. "In the wizarding world? Oh, yeah. He's probably the biggest deal since a lone wizard decided to talk to an orphan boy about a sword stuck in a rock."

X X X

"Miss Black." The goblin bowed respectfully. "How might I be of assistance this evening?"

The blonde-haired aristocrat looked down her nose at the misshapen creature; disdain filling her eyes as she contemplated lowering herself to such a level that she could properly make her request to such a lesser being. That it had even dared to use her maiden name, never mind what that Potter brat might have considered a victory this past week.

"I have come to understand that the will of my dearest cousin, Sirius Black, has been called into question. As such, since I may not avail myself of the heir in question and have been relieved of my rights to the Malfoy vault… my husband's vault. I therefore need to know how I might withdraw galleons sufficient for caring for myself and my son."

Harkist looked up at the woman, his beady eyes missing nothing as a scowl marred his features, pulling the scar that ran across his left eye into stark relief. "I do not understand."

Narcissa all but rolled her eyes as her hand loosely played with her wand, the desire to hex the abominable little monster almost too much to withstand. "The Wizengamot refuted Potter's emancipation. A hearing has been called in two month's time to determine the overthrowing of Sirius' will."

"I don't see…"

"I was instructed to seek you out." Narcissa coldly interrupted. "By the desk clerk. I cannot access anything from the allotted monies left to me by the current Black Heir, nor am I allowed to make withdraws from Lucius' account.

"So… I ask again… where do I withdraw money from?"

She watched in satisfaction as the green and gray skinned little brute made an elemental gesture over his desk… Goblinatic magic. Leaning back in the chair that he had failed to politely offer, she considered where Draco had gone earlier, his demeanor so much darker than she had thought possible… he was not taking Potter's victory during the reading well, at all.

Narcissa contemplated her offspring's anger, not for the first time wondering if it had more to do with the forced bastardization… or with the Parkinson slag. She remembered her son's outrage at being betrothed to the pug-faced girl so early in life… the fact that she had somewhat outgrown it, finally found pleasant features as she aged was a blessing. But Draco would have none of it… his anger growing with each passing year.

It was in his third year that the rumours truly began, of little Parkinson dropping her knickers for any that gave her a wink and a tickle. A common trollop. Lucius had laughed… it had been the first time that Narcissa had caught the gleam of rebellion in her son's eye.

Now, however, when Draco was finally free from the betrothal, the little whore forced upon Potter… forced to take last place behind the whole of Slytherin, suddenly Draco became possessive… refusing to allow the Potter boy to take even those things that he had cast aside.

His hatred of the Gryffindor golden boy was truly staggering.

"One moment, please." The Goblin spoke, tearing her away from the musings of her son.

To say that Harkist was confused was the understatement of the millennia. Glancing briefly at the pages that magically appeared in front of him, the edges of the parchment ripping slightly as his claw grasped the thin material too tightly, he stood suddenly, his height shrinking even further beneath the cold witch's gaze, as he moved to seek out someone that could provide an easy solution.

His back turned, he never saw Narcissa Black, a Malfoy in all but her name, currently, looking over at the pages that the confounded goblin had left inadvertently behind in his hurry to get her answers.

Nor did he see the dark smile that suddenly filled the woman's face.

X X X

Albus Dumbeldore paced back and forth before the fireplace, his whole body still with anger and his steps ominous in their resounding echoes, the several other wizards and witches inside the room refusing to interrupt the powerful wizard.

His long white beard swaying, the Chief Warlock and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pivoted to a stop and stared hard at the congregated personages. Leaning heavily on his gnarled staff, he turned to rest his blue-eyed gaze upon the couch where Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks rested patiently.

"Unless you can give me a reason not to, I think it would be best if you were both excused from any future meetings or plans with the Order."

Several gasps filled the room, but the two in question barely looked at one another before nodding. It was Tonks, her hair a bright, lime-coloured green that stood first, her hands on her hips, though her posture was relaxed. "It's cool. I'm out."

"Tonks?" Charlie Weasley asked, his face open in surprise. "You can't mean that?"

"She does." Remus stood, his hand resting possessively on Tonks' shoulder as he looked at her former beau. "We both do, in fact."

Turning to look at Dumbledore, the werewolf smiled sadly. "You've lost sight of the greater goal here, Albus. You think that by controlling Harry, making him follow your rules and what you think is best will help win the war. You're wrong."

"I think that will be enough, Remus."

The former Hogwarts professor shrugged and nodded when Tonks squeezed his hand. He allowed the young Auror to pull him over to where they could each grab their cloaks before leaving.

"You're going to just let them go?" Mad-Eye Moody growled from a shadowed corner, his magical eye spinning all around the room. "They hold some serious information. They could cause problems for us later down the line."

"Moody!" Tonks snapped. "Who are we going to tell? You-Know-Who? Whether Dumbles over there wants to admit it or not, we're on the same side… even if we can't agree with going on with this… this farce of protection for Harry."

"Will you not tell us where he is?" Minerva McGonagall asked, not for the first time that night. "If we could get Harry to listen… to understand what's at stake…"

"He knows what's at stake, Min." Remus whispered, though his voice carried through the gloomy room of Grimmauld Place. "Probably more than any of the rest of you do."

"Just take your trollop and go, Lupin." Snape sneered from where he stood, his tone mocking. "Once again, you seek to coddle the boy when the end of a stick would get the desired results…"

"Severus!" Albus interrupted, ignoring the fact that Remus had to be held back by Tonks. "You will be quiet."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Let's go…" Tonks muttered under her breath, her gaze shooting daggers at the greasy haired potions teacher.

"I would ask that…"

Remus turned to glare at the Headmaster. "Another request for Harry to contact you? Really? What a surprise."

"Remus…"

Turning to glare at Minerva, the graying wizard seemed to slump. "We had a line of communication open. I would have gladly kept you informed on what was going on… but you had to pull that stunt at the Wizengamot. You betrayed everything that Sirius wanted for his godson… what Lily and James would have wanted."

As he turned away, Tonks patted his back soothingly. "You've no one else to blame but yourselves. You want Harry to be something… I still don't understand what, but you really think he'll listen to a word you have to say after betraying him like that?"

She laughed. "He'll side with the Death Eaters before that happens."

Dumbledore's face went white, as several in the room, most especially Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley covered their mouths in surprise. The older wizard sighed. "You think he'd turn dark?"

For just a brief moment, the Supreme Mugwup contemplated the idea that he had failed twice… once with a young Tom Riddle and now with Harry Potter. Could he have made such a mistake twice in his life?

Remus spat at the man. "Of course not, you senile old fool!"

"Remus Lupin!" Molly tried to chastise the man, but the werewolf ignored her.

"What we're saying is Harry has as much chance as going dark as the sun has of turning into water… and as for trusting you again any time soon… well, you might start looking for that rainy sunshine."

"Let's go, Remus." Tonks pulled at his arm.

Nodding, the two outcasts of the Order of the Phoenix looked around, their eyes hard. As they stepped into the FLOO, their destination whispered, Remus shot out a final taunt. "And remember… this place isn't safe now, not since the will was called into question."

Once the green flames had died down, the room now two persons emptier, Amos Diggory turned to look at the Chief Warlock that had recruited him to join this organization dedicated to battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in every guise he might attempt. "What did he mean by that? Not being safe?"

Albus waved his hand. "This was one of the properties bestowed to young Mister Potter by his godfather. When Fudge decided to call into question the entirety of the will's determinations, everything fell into a type of… limbo."

"But we're under all of the necessary charms, right Albus?" Minerva asked from where she was sitting.

Whatever the Headmaster was going to answer with, no one would know since Moody suddenly sprung from where he was standing, his magical eye focused directly toward the front door for a brief second before swiveling towards the back of his head… his face in a scowl. "Ready for attack! Ready for attack! We've got incoming at the front door… the back door… and upstairs. Apparations!"

Molly screamed as the front door suddenly blew, the fragments and debris from the wall brick and wood rained down on all inside, the smoke washing over tem, as jests of light… magical energies from spells and hexes began slipping into the room. Shields were hastily erected as the wall separating the kitchen area and the room they had all congregated in was suddenly gone, replaced instead by the various outlines of Death Eaters attacking.

Bill Weasley was quickly felled, the after image of a purple hued light striking him in the back of the head, as the rest of his redheaded family seemed to congregate around him.

"Portkeys are out. Wards are all over us." A wizard screamed as a cutting hex sliced at his arm.

"FLOO is down too…" Professor Flitwick cried out, his wand swishing around overhead, the smoke being pushed out and away from the other Order members. "I think Remus and Tonks just beat it before it was cut off."

Looking up from where a chunk of the ceiling had fallen on his shoulder, knocking him to the ground, Albus Dumbledore looked up to see the outline of Lord Voldemort striding in from where the front door once stood, his eyes gleaming in the bloodiest of reds.

"Why, Albus." His voice hissed. "What an unexpected surprise…"


End file.
